The Secret Project
by Zion
Summary: Gohan created a portal sliding device that caused some problems for him and future Trunks. They meet serena and Ami and Dark Lord who wants Serenas scepter. Will Gohan and Trunks be able to protect the girls and keep the crystal scepter? Incomplete.
1. Default Chapter

Hello this is Zion my first crossover. I hope you enjoy it I had a hard time figuring out the title but anyway, I don't own dbz or sailormoon. I'm just a fan!

The Secret Project

Our story starts in future trunks time line when he is fifteen bulma is talking to trunks who is dying of a disease because the androids destroyed everything and from all the destruction sickness came about.

"Mom, please I don't want to go!" "I want to stay here!" said trunks.

"Please listen to me trunks, theirs nothing left in this world!" "I know the androids are dead and they destroyed everything including all the z fighters, but I want you to go back in the past." "I set the time machine to take you were all the z fighters are alive and the androids are no more, there you will be able to meet your, father and me also your going to see another you, but I'm pretty sure the other bulma will figure out something."

"Please do what I ask you." "I love you trunks." and she died, tears came down trucks face. "I love you mom!" trucks got into the time machine and ended up in the past he landed right on the lawn of Capsule Corporation he put his time machine in the capsule.

"Wow, this place looks just like home, I wonder where's my mother?" he knocked on the door.

"Hello!" bulma's mother answered. "Why hello, young man!" "Is there a bulma briefs here!"

"Yeah, sure!"... "Say you look like my grandson trunks, but he's a little smaller!" smiling at her "yeah your right!" "Huh!" Looking surprised.

"Mom, who's at the door!" said bulma. "Trunks! "Your back!" trunks looked at her strange.

"Well don't just stand their come in!" bulma grabbing him in the house. "I'll go fix some coffee said bulma's mom. "Have a seat!" "What brings you back said bulma?"

"Well you see... bulma interrupting. "Your dad will be thrilled to see you I can't wait to tell him!"

"I have something to tell you?" "I'm not the trunks that came here before, that your mistaking me with, I'm from the future but I was sent back cause my mother died!"

"What!" Said bulma. "You see my mom which is you made a time machine before she died and told me to travel back to the past where the androids are already destroyed."

"Yeah, they are destroyed except for android eighteen, she's on our side now!" said bulma.

"Really!" Said trunks "Yes trunks"... "Are the androids still alive in your time?"

"No, me and gohan killed both of them and gohan died cause of the damaged they did to him, he was my teacher and best friend and then you died cause everything was destroyed and sickness came about because of the chemicals getting into the water supply and the food."

"So you must be from and alternative universe"... "you see another trunks also came from the future warning us of the androids and goku getting a heart virus." Bulma told him the whole story about the androids and cell.

"So the other bulma, sent you back to where the androids where gone...but how did she know?" said bulma. "I guess she assume that years later it was going to be ok said trunks"... "So everybody's here alive!"

"Yes, so you don't know your father, do you?" "No, I never have seen him before!" "So mom, how many years are we from since the cell games!" "Oh its been four years!" "Oh, really!"

"How old are you trunks?" "I'm fifteen." "Oh great, well since gohan's your age you will be good going to high school with him!" Sounding excited. "Gohan's in... high school!"

"Yeah... the school is not to far from here!" "Kool, I get to go to school with gohan!" "Don't worry about little trunks, I'll figure out something and just to let you know little trunks is eight." Said bulma.

So that week bulma introduced everybody to future trunks from the alternative universe, trunks told everyone about the androids and what happen.

So the next following week trunks enrolled in orange star high and Angela and erasa including other girls were impressed.

"Wow, how cute!" said erasa. "Yeah to bad, I'll be going out with him first!" said Angela.

"You guys are pathetic!" "Every time some new moron walks in class you guys have to fight over him!" said sharpener.

"I hope that's not jealousy talking!" said videl. "What, do I have to be jealous for he's a wimp, with my fighting techniques"... (Cracking his knuckles)... "I can take him out with ease and that sissy gohan that's sitting next to him too!" "Get... over yourself!" said erasa.

"Excuse me in the back, class has started, is there something that's more important than class work!" "No, Mrs. Baxter!" said erasa and sharpener. "

"Ok, open your books to page fifty in your geography books!"

At the end of school gohan asked trunks to come by his house to see his science project in the basement walking in to gohan's house. "Hi, Mrs. chi chi!" "Hi trunks, nice to see you!"

"Hey trunks!" said goku giving trunks a high five. "Mom were going in the basement I want to show trunks my new science project!" "Ok you two, but make sure you clean up whatever mess you make!" "Ok mom!"

"Hey trunks! said goten. "Where are you going?" "Oh, with your brother to see his science project!" "Can I come?" "No, goten last time you were down stairs you almost burned up the basement!" "Stay up here and don't bother them!" "Yes mom!"

Trunks and gohan went down stairs and locked the door. "So what kind of project are you working on?" said trunks. "I'll show you project, but first I want you to see this secret that I have been trying!"

"Looks like a remote for the TV said trunks." "Watch this!" gohan pressed the button and a blue laser came out of it. "What... did... you... just do?"

"It's a dimensional portal gateway where I can go to different universes!"

"Your kidding... have you tried it?"

"Well no, not yet!" "Well man what are you waiting for!" "Well let me set the coordinates!"

Trunks looking at the device. "Kool man this thing has a screen!"

"Yeah it tells you where your at, what year, and you can set it to come back in your time!" "So, Let's do it!" said gohan.

Trunks and gohan went in the portal screaming. "Gohan you didn't say it was going to be this kind of ride!" "I didn't know!"

They landed in the park. "Oww!" Said trunks, landing on his butt. "If were going to have rides like this I'll put extra cushion in my pants!" they both got up. "Where are we?" said trunks. "It says crystal Tokyo!" said gohan. MOON... CRYSTAL... POWER. ATTACK! and there was an explosion. Gohan and trunks fell on the ground.

"Gohan what kind of universe did you send us to!" I don't know, look theirs some girls fighting some dark looking creature and he doesn't look very happy...why don't we help them!" "No, gohan stay back we don't know, what that thing is!"

Serena fired at the dark lord afflicting very little damaged the dark lord stretched out his hand pushing sailor moon to the ground all the sailor scouts were down trying to get up

"Trunks we got to do something their getting beat up, come on trunks lets go!"

Gohan approached the dark lord. "You got a lot of nerve trying to hurt people!" "Who are you, this is none of your business!" "I'm making it my business!"

Dark lord threw an energy blast and gohan knocked it out the way "what!" said dark lord Serena and the sailor scouts saw what was going on. "You're going back where you belong!"

Gohan threw an energy blast that injured dark lord. "Ahhh!" "I'll get you for that you brat!" "I will return!" he disappeared.

Trunks and gohan helped up the sailor scouts. "Are you guys ok?" said gohan.

"Yeah, that was a tough monster!" said trunks. "Thanks a lot!" said ami.

Gohan was helping Serena up she looked into his eyes, gohan got nervous. "A-are y-you ok?" said gohan. "Yes thanks to you!" "What's your name?" ask Serena. "I'm gohan and this is my friend trunks!"

"I'm ami!" looking at trunks. Being shy." "Nice... meeting you!" said trunks. "This is ray, lita, mina." Said ami.

"Why is this monster after you?" said gohan. "He wants to take over crystal Tokyo and steal the scepter!" said lita. Gohan where did you get the power from to defeat dark lord said Serena. "Its... just... one of my powers!"... "Sorry girls!"... Grabbing trunks "we have to go!" "But wait could you at least tell us where your from!" said ami. "Sorry bye!" said gohan.

"Come on gohan, we could of told them where we were from!" "Sorry trunks when your sliding through gateways you don't have that much time to make friends!"

Dark lord was watching through his window of darkness with his henchmen looking at gohan and trunks.

Gohan opened the gateway and went back to his time and landed in the basement. "Good were back!"

"Gohan you need to fix our landing techniques this is going to hurt every time!" trunks getting off the floor.

"Hey trunks "what time is it?" "I don't know?" "Hey the time is different!" said gohan. "We've been gone for forty five minutes!"

"So that means time is still moving while were gone!" said trunks. "Exactly, said gohan, so that means when were gone we take our watches to time ourselves, if were not careful trunks we can end up gone for days!"

"Please what ever you do don't tell anybody about my secret project!" "When do you think were going to see those girls again?" said trunks.

"Maybe we will go back and help them, but for now I have to work on my science project."

"Well, I better be going, so I can start on my homework!" "Yeah see you tomorrow!" "Ok bye!" "Bye trunks!"

Meanwhile in dark lords place. "I have to find out who was that brat and his friend, he has awesome power and I must have it... they stepped through some portal so their not from this dimension, but I want that scepter from that girl and that brats power!" "I'll rule this world and rule others!" with a sinister laugh.

I'll stop there. I hope you like this story Its my first crossover if you want to check out my other story the gift on anime in the dragonball Z stories it's a gohan/videl/Athena fic. Why two girls, well you have to read the story. Also my preview for next time: Will gohan and trunks be able to keep their secret hidden will sailor moon and her friends meet up again with trunks and gohan, what about dark lord will he steal the moon crystal scepter from sailor moon and will he take gohan's power?" 


	2. The Secret Project chap 2

Hello this is Zion again I hope you enjoyed the last story, enough of me here's the story!

Oh, yeah I almost forgot, I don't own dbz/sailormoon.

                                                 The Secret Project chap 2

As gohan was working on his science project he couldn't help but think about Serena when she stared into his eyes for helping her. "Wow what a nice girl I hope that creep doesn't get his hands on the crystal scepter!" 

"Gohan, dinner time!!" shouted chi chi. "Oh, great its chow time!" Gohan coming up from the basement. 

"Gohan, I swear you spend more time in the basement then doing your chores!" "Sorry mom, I was just working on my science project!" 

"Well you need to help me work on the laundry and keeping the house clean!" "Hi honey!" said goku, giving chi chi a kiss and goten following behind him. "Um!… Something sure smells good!! "Yeah!" said goten. Everyone started eating. 

Meanwhile at trunks house vegita came out from the training room future and little trunks were sitting at the table eating dinner. "I was wondering when you're going to COME OUT of that training room and eat with your FAMILY!" said bulma. 

"Don't worry I wouldn't miss eating." "Trunks, yes!" they both answered. "I meant the older one… it's going to be hard getting use to having two trunks in this house!" said vegita. 

"When are you going to train with me… you've been here for two weeks and you haven't once came back their to train… your not scared are you!?" "No!" said trunks shyly. 

"Oh vegeta give him some time maybe he doesn't want to train!" "Uh!" "Bulma are you crazy a saiyan has to be ready at all times for anything, if he doesn't, he becomes weak and out of practice!" "I would like to train I was just busy with homework!" said future trunks. 

"Ok, good!" said vegeta. 

Vegeta was thinking I like to see how much of a weakling he has become he seems so out of practice, when I get in the gravity room I'll probably end up beating him up. 

Meanwhile, Serena was talking to Luna in her house. "You know Luna its strange how those two young men showed up when we were fighting dark lord, they didn't even say where they were from!" "Obvious they didn't want us to know!" said Luna. 

"Yeah, but the one name gohan was such a cutie!" said Serena. "Oh, Serena can't you stop thinking about a relationship for once and concentrate on how we are going to defeat this dark lord, if he gets the moon crystal… he's going to turn everyone evil and destroy crystal Tokyo with his dark power!" 

There was a knock on the door. Hello, lita and ami!" "Hi Serena hey did you here anything from trunks and gohan?" ask lita. "No!" said Serena. 

"How can we hear from them?" said ami, we don't know them… we don't even know where they live!"  

"Well lets not worry about trunks and gohan but about dark lord he's going to be making his next move soon!" said Luna… one thing I notice is gohan, has some strange power and even dark lord had a hard time with him!" 

"So Serena are you burning cookies again?" ask lita. "What!" "Uh!" "Oh!" "No!" "My cookies their burning!" running towards the kitchen. 

"Well so much for my cookies!" "That's ok Serena you can use them to throw at dark lord!" said ami laughing. Serena growling at her. The next day at gohan's school it was lunchtime and gohan and trunks were eating their lunch. 

"So are you finished with your science project?" "Almost!" said gohan. "So are we going to go portal sliding again?" "I don't know its pretty scary I need to work on our landing techniques instead of falling maybe we can walk through!" 

But after school I have to practice with my dad I was hesitant about practicing with him he seems so cranky and mean!" said trunks. 

"That's vegeta for ya, always cranky… be careful trunks he fights very rough and doesn't like to lose!" "Thanks for telling me I'll look out for that!" Its almost time for the bell to ring and I need to go to my locker said gohan. "Yeah me to, I need to get my folder and other two books!" 

As they got up Angela ran into them. "Hi trunks my name is Angela, I wanted to ask you if you like to study with me sometimes?!" trunks looking shy. "Uh!" "I don't know maybe… I have to ask my mom!" "Ok!" said Angela "bye!" winking at him. 

After school trunks went to go practice with vegeta. "Ok said vegeta lets have a fighting match just one thing. "Who trained you?" gohan did!" vegeta was thinking ha, I going to lay him out!! 

"Ok, try to hit me!" said vegeta.  "Ok!" Trunks came at him vegeta was blocking his punches and trunks hit vegeta and he hit back and missed trunks moved fast appearing behind him and hit him. "Ahh!!" 

"So… I guess its like that!!" said vegeta… well you do have some power to your punch after all!! 

"Lets take it up a notch!" vegeta turned super saiyan. "Can you do that?" "Sure!" said trunks.  "You didn't tell me your super saiyan!" "You didn't ask!" "Ok boy fight me you maybe from the future, but you still have a lot to learn!" 

Trunks trained hard with his dad and they quit until another time cause trunks tired vegeta out. "Mom, can I go hang out with gohan for a while?" "Sure, don't be late coming home "yes mom!" 

Dark lord came in his chambers to talk to his two strong warriors Grid and valtar. "Listen up guys, we need to look out for two brats that showed up when I tried to grab the crystal scepter… if they show up again destroy them except for the one that injured me, bring him to me I'm going to make him suffer for what he did and get those sailor brats also… and anyone else gets in the way, kill them!!" 

"Yes, my lord said grid an valtar. "Now hurry no time to waste!!" 

Back in gohan's basement. "So how did the training go?" "Oh, it was great but dad got tired!" 

"Ha ha ha!" "You wore him out!" said gohan. "Yeah he said we would continue our training later."  "Ok you have your watch?" asked gohan. "Yeah!" "What time is it?" "Its 5:30." Said trunks. 

"Good!" said gohan and he aim the dimensional portal gateway and it opened up. "Ok trunks, let's walk in and back to crystal Tokyo they were back in sailormoons universe the portal closed. "Well lets go walking!" said gohan. That's more like it, no more falling!" said trunks.  

Serena and Ami, Lita, Luna was walking to the store cause Serena burned up the cookies yesterday. "Let's hurry up!" said Ami, I have homework to do!" "Yeah, me too!" said Lita. 

They turned the corner to see trunks and gohan who look like they were window-shopping. 

"Hey isn't that trunks and gohan?!" said Lita. "Yeah lets go say, hello!" said Serena. Hi gohan and trunks!!" said Lita, Serena, Ami. "Hi!" said trunks. "What are you guys up too?"  "Oh just looking around." Said gohan 

"Why did you guys leave, we wanted to know where did you come from?" "Uh! "Well!" "We can't…"   "Were not from this time!" said trunks interrupting. "Trunks?" "Come on gohan we can't keep this to ourselves!" "Your not!" said ami. 

"Well SINCE the cat is out of the bag, we came through a portal." said gohan. "So your from another dimension?" said Serena "Yes said trunks and gohan. 

"So you guys can go to any universe… how are you going through these portals?" said ami. 

"With this!" said gohan, my dimensional portal gateway device!" "Wow that looks like a TV remote!!" said Serena. "So how did you get a device like that?" said Lita 

"I made it!" said gohan. "Are you a scientist?" said ami. "No, maybe one day… then I don't know!" said gohan. "How come you girls aren't dress wearing something different?" said trunks. "Cause we don't go around wearing that all day!" said Lita. "Were, the sailor scouts and I'm sailormoon!" "Oh, kool said gohan… so you guys are like superhero's?!" 

"Yeah you could say that!" said Luna. "Oh wow a talking cat!" said trunks, I never seen one of these… it's not robotic cat is it?" touching Luna's head. Luna started yelling. "DO I LOOK LIKE A ROBOTIC CAT!!? "Uh…uh..Sorry!" Trunks started shaking cause he got scared. Ha ha ha ha!!" "I guess that answers your question trunks!" said gohan. 

"Hello there, sorry to break up the party but we got some unfinished business to tend to!" said grid. Valtar and grid landing in front of them. "Who are you?" shouted Lita. "My name is grid and I'm valtar!" "Yeah and I'm Serena as sailormoon that's gone to kick your butt!!" and were the sailor scouts!!" shouted lita, ami. 

Gohan putting his hands on his head. "Oh!" "No!" "Not again, isn't there a dimension I can go to with OUT trouble!?" "Sorry gohan!" trunks putting his hand on his shoulder. "Where I come from there's always excitement!" 

Alright girls get ready for the worst beating of your life!!" valtar fired at the scouts and they fell down. Trunks fired an energy blast and hit grid. "You're going to PAY for that you brat!" 

Gohan fired at valtar and damaged his arm. "You guys think you're so strong!!" said valtar 

"Yahh!! Valtar fired an energy blast at trunks knocking him down. 

"Trunks you ok!!" said gohan. (Groaning) yeah, I think so!"   Gohan fired, and grid had a shield. "I see you guys are prepared!" said gohan. "Yeah!!" shouted grid, we expect anything!" 

(Echoing) "Well, EXPECT this!!! KAMAHAMAHAAA!!! Shouted gohan. The blast damaged both valtar and grid almost killing them they open a portal and disappeared. Dark lord watched through his dark mirror. 

"NOO!!" "He can't!!" slamming his fist. "I need something powerful and destructive this boy is too much, I need to find out his power he is more stronger than that other fighter, I could use both but… the strongest one, I just need!" Dark lord went to the lab to talk to his assistant to get gohan's power. 

Meanwhile the sailorscouts were getting up. "Is everyone ok?" ask Lita. "Yeah were fine!" said Serena. Gohan was helping trunks up. "Trunks are you ok!" I think so?" oww!! "I think they hurt my arm!" 

"Hey we can go back to my place!" said ami, "I can fix your arm!" 

"Those guys are strong!" said Lita. "Yes your right! said Luna "The next time they attack there going to use stronger devices!" 

"Gohan what kind of attack was that!?" "It's called a kamahama wave "ah!" "What!!" shouted everybody except trunks. 

"It's a very strong attack I learned from my dad, the more energy you put into it the stronger the attack, I almost killed those guys… but they barely got away!" 

"I can tell!" said Luna, that attack almost took their lives!"  

"Lets go to my house and fix your arm!" said ami. They went back to ami's house. 

"So trunks." "What's it like in your universe?" said ami, wrapping his arm. "I believe… it's the same, I go to high school and I just started training with my dad!" 

"I can tell… the way you fired that blast at those two creeps, you must be in some kind of training!" "Yeah, they caught me off guard!" 

"So gohan since you guys came this way, you think maybe you want to have a place to stay?" "Uh no, cause we need to get back before our parents find out were gone!" 

"So… is there a certain time you have to return?" asked Serena. 

"Yeah, that's why I have my watch with me at all times you see time is not going to stand still, so we have to know what time it is before curfew, or my mom will come looking for us, not here in this world but in the other world." 

"So, Serena where do you live?" "Oh… just four more blocks away!" "So, gohan are you dating someone in your universe?" gohan jerked. "Uh!" "No!" "Such a cute guy like you with no girlfriend!" 

"Ha! Ha!" gohan was blushing, when they heard people screaming and yelling. 

"Oh no, not again said gohan doesn't this idiot ever give up!!" "Gohan, how do you know theirs danger?" "I can sense it theirs a huge power level down the street!" 

Trunks and ami ran in the room. "Did you guys hear that!?" "Hey guys, will get the other sailor scouts while you guys take a look!" gohan and trunks ran outside. "Oh no, somebody destroyed some of the city!" said trunks. 

Gohan and trunks took off towards the city and dark lord was destroying buildings. 

"Hey you creep, what do you think your doing!?" said gohan. 

"Oh, I was waiting for you two to show up!!" he blasted at them. 

"Oh, I can PLAY that too!!" said trunks, and he blasted dark lord hitting him, dark lord fell out of the sky and hit the ground he started getting up and the sailor scouts showed up. 

"You guys seem to have everything under control!" said Serena. 

"Then valtar and Grid came out of no where and blasted at the sailorscouts, everyone fell on the ground "MERCURY WATER ATTACK!!" The blast hit grid and knocked him down. 

Trunks fired at dark lord and dark lord had his shield up and it bounced off. 

"Trunks!" "Look out!!" shouted Serena. and gohan pushed trunks out the way and he got hit. "Ahhh!!" "Gohan!!" yelled Serena. 

"That's it you're the ONE I want just keep still so I can drain you of some of that energy you GOT!!" trunks fired at dark lord knocking him down. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER ATTACK!!" Serena hit grid sending him to the next building. Dark lord got up. 

"Don't think this is over, I'll be back with few more surprises and next time I'll take all of gohan's energy and the moon crystal!!" he disappeared and so did valtar and grid. 

"Is everyone ok?" said ami. "Gohan!" Serena ran next to him, trunks was trying to wake him up. "Gohan, wake up… I think that guy stole some of his energy!" 

"Oh, look!" I think he's starting to come around!" said Serena. 

"Uh!… uh… what…happen!" 

"That guy dark lord took some of your energy!" said trunks. 

Ami and the sailorscouts walked over. "Is he going to be ok?" said Lita 

"I think so?" said trunks. "Can you get up?" 

Gohan was trying to get up. Uh… I… can't I… feel so… weak." "Trunks what are we going to do?" said Serena, worried. "Oh darn, I wish I had some senzu beans!?" said trunks. 

Luna ran over. "Serena, is everything ok?" "No, that dark creep took some of gohan's energy!" 

"Well Serena, why don't you use your heart crystal to restore his energy!" "The heart crystal can do that?" asked Serena. "Yes its very powerful!" said Luna. "Ok." 

She aim the heart crystal towards gohan everyone watch in amazement as his energy was restored, gohan opened his eyes. "Gohan, are you ok now!" said Serena. 

"Yeah!" gohan sitting up. "Trunks, what time is it!" yikes!" "Its almost seven!" trunks helping gohan up 

"Sorry girls, but its time to go!" said trunks. "Oh, do you guys have to leave!" said ami. 

"Yeah we do." said trunks, will be back, maybe tomorrow!" gohan opened the portal. 

"Please guys be careful!" said trunks. "Thanks, Serena!" said gohan. "They vanished" 

Dark lord was watching from his dark mirror. "Valtar, grid, come here, I have a job for you!" "Yes my lord!" they said in unison. "I want you to follow gohan and trunks and drain their power and bring gohan to me he seems very strong and would do excellent work for me and get me that device it will come in good use!!" 

"Do not come back until you have him!!" "Yes sir!!" 

"Good were back! said gohan. "Yeah its time to go before my mom hits the roof!" said trunks. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" "Trunks your still here said chi chi "oh yeah, but I'm leaving!" 

"Where is gohan?" "He's coming up, bye!" chi chi. 

"Gohan!! Yelled chi chi. gohan came up yes mom?" "Do you want me to move your room in the basement?!!" "No mom!" "Then learn to be up here sometimes!" "Sorry mom." 

"Gohan sometimes I think your hiding something!" Scratching his head smiling. "What makes you think that?" "Gohan, just help me do the laundry!" 

The next day at school gohan was going to his locker and valtar and grid showed up. "Lets wait until school lets out then will get them!" said valtar. 

Videl and erasa approaching gohan's locker. "So gohan." said erasa. "When are you going to hang out with me and videl?" "Huh!" "I thought I wasn't someone you wanted to be around with." "Oh come on you're the smartest student in our classes we need to know your secret." 

Videl, getting in gohans face. "Unless our PRESENSES is too much!" said videl. "Err…no!! I'm fine!" said gohan. "Bring your friend too!! said erasa." "Bye, gohan!" said erasa and videl. 

After school gohan and trunks were walking down the street. When valtar and grid jumped them from behind they hit gohan from behind and he stumble a little and turned around and blasted grid. Trunks knocked valtar down. 

"What are you guys doing here!!" said trunks. "We have a mission!! said grid. 

Gohan put his hands together. "Well, (echoing) MISSION ABORTED!!" "MASENKO HA!!"  

That blast, knocked valtar and Grid over in the trees down the street gohan and trunks took off in the air. 

"Those guys followed us back in this time said gohan. "Hey I remember something that dark lord said when you were unconscious, he said he wanted your power!" "What!" "Oh no, not another creep after me again!" 

"Well, gohan you are the worlds strongest and you are stronger than me!" 

A blast hit trunks "ahh!!" from behind and he hit the ground. 

"Trunks!!" gohan went after him. "Trunks are you alright!!" 

"Yeah, trying to get up and a blast hit gohan. "Ahh!!" "Gohan!" shouted trunks. He was getting up to get gohan and valtar stopped him. 

"Going somewhere lavender hair boy!!" "Get out of my way!!" yeah I will, as soon as I get this!!" valtar touch trunks and stole some of his energy. "Agghhh!!!" "Trunks no!!" shouted gohan.

"You better just stay down!" said grid. "Gohan tried to grab grid leg and grid kicked him in the face. Gohan got mad. "I'd stop right their if you don't want your friend hurt!!" 

"Leave trunks alone!!" Valtar stopped taking trunks energy. "Come with us or your friend gets it!!" valtar came over and grabbed gohan up grid-grabbed gohan at the back of his hair. 

"Ahhh!!" "Stop it!!" Shouted gohan. "Where are you taking me!?" "To see dark lord!" said grid. 

Trunks was laying on the ground unconscious goku showed up. "Hey!" "Gohan!" "What are you doing to my SON?!"  Gohan put his hand out "Dad!!" and they disappeared. 

"GOHANN!!" goku saw trunks on the ground. Shaking him. "Trunks, snap of it!" he opened his eyes. "Uh…uh"…. "Trunks are you ok!!" 

"Goku they stole my…energy!" goku reached in his pocket and gave trunks a senzu bean. 

"Here trunks, eat this!" trunks strength return. Goku helped him up. 

"Trunks what's going on here!?" Why are there two guys taking gohan?!" 

"Those two guys are after gohan this dark lord wants his power. "What!!" who is this dark lord?!" 

"He's some creep from another universe. Lets go back to my house they took off in the air and trunks explained everything to goku. 

Meanwhile gohan was tied to a table the chains were hard to break free. 

He heard dark lord spoke. "Hello, welcome to my dark world!!" 

"Who are you?" "Let me out of here!!" 

"Incase you don't know… why you're here you have an enormous power and I plan on taking some of that, and stealing the moon crystal!!" 

"Your and IDIOT!!" shouted gohan. "SILENCE!!" shouted dark lord. 

He shocked gohan. "Ahhh!!" "That will teach you to talk to me like that!!" 

(Panting) "Leave me alone!!" shouted gohan. "I can't help you!" 

"Oh yes you will!!" said dark lord. "Valtar, grid!!" "Lets get going cause I have a few surprises for crystal Tokyo and those sailor brats!!" "HA HA HA!!!" Laughed dark lord.

I hope you enjoyed the story, here's some previews for next time!

Will goku and trunks be able to rescue gohan from the clutches of dark lord?  and what surprises await the sailormoon and the sailorscouts next time see ya!


	3. The Secret Project chap 3

Hello again I hope you enjoyed it here's the story also I don't own dbz/sailormoon or its characters.  

                                     The Secret Project chap 3

"So this dark lord has gohan?" "Yes, he said he wants his power!" "So trunks were did they take him?" 

They landed at goku's house. "Well goku that's the thing, dark lords world is not in this world!" "What!" "How did you guys run into him!?" 

"You see, gohan has this device that's call dimensional gateway portal!" 

Goku getting a little hysterical. "You GUYS went into another TIME… did you wake this CREEP UP!!" 

"No, he already existed in crystal Tokyo, we were helping these girls which are super hero's in their world and we just saw them getting beat up and we jumped in and helped them!" 

"Gohan has the device in the basement and we need to get it, so we can go through the portal." 

They went in the basement and turned on the light. "I wonder were gohan hid it?" 

"Don't tell me he took it with him!?" said goku. 

"I hope not or will never get to gohan…yeah this is it!" 

"Hmm… looks like a TV remote!" said goku. 

"Now to set the coordinates!" trunks aimed it and the portal opened. 

"WHAT is that!!?"  "It's the doorway!" Sounding excited. "Is this what gohan's been doing down here, I think he gets his smarts from my dad!" 

"We better hurry!" said trunks. They stepped in and the door opened to crystal Tokyo. Goku looking around "kool, this is a different dimension!" 

"Now, we need to find sailormoon!" said trunks. "What about gohan… don't we need to find him first?" said goku. 

"No, because I don't know where dark lord is, maybe the sailorscouts have an idea!!" 

"Oh no… what's going on… the city is being destroyed!!" said trunks. "Goku, the sailorscouts have to be in the city?" They flew right into the city. 

"Hand me the crystal scepter or face the consequences!!" said dark lord "We won't hand you anything!!" shouted Serena. 

"Ok you ask for it destroy them!!" Then gohan appeared out of know where. 

"As you wish!" said gohan. He started blasting the city into pieces. 

"No, gohan!… "what is he doing?" said lita… "I thought he was on our side!!" 

"How did gohan end up back here I thought him and trunks left?" said Serena. 

"Goku and trunks caught up with sailormoon. "Hey guys!!" shouted trunks… what's happening!" 

Sarcastically "why don't you ask your friend!" said lita, pointing to the sky. 

Nervously "What!" o-oh, n-no its gohan!!" said trunks. 

"GOHAN!!" shouted goku. "What are you doing, stop it!!" 

"WHAT'S going on guys?… "WHY is gohan trying to destroy CRYSTAL TOKYO!!" said Serena. 

"Valtar and Grid came into our world and kidnapped gohan, when we got out of school we tried to fight them off, but they got us off guard, oh… this is gohan's dad, goku!" 

"Nice meeting you guys, but will save the introductions for later, we need to stop gohan from destroying the city!!" "What's WRONG with him!" said lita. 

"I believe he's in some sort of trance!" said goku…. "Gohan doesn't do stuff like this!" "Listen guys me and trunks will try to stop gohan and you guys try to get people away from the buildings!" 

Goku and trunks took off in the air. 

"Gohan stop it!!" goku grabbed gohan from behind. "Stop it gohan!!" 

Gohan broke goku's grip and punched goku in the face. 

With an evil laugh. "Ha ha ha ha!!" gohan looked at goku with an evil smirk with dark circles around his eyes. 

"Gohan, snap out it your not like this!!" "That dark lord must have him under some sort of evil power!" said trunks. 

"Please gohan dark lord has trick you your not like this!!" "SHUT UP!!" shouted gohan. He blasted trunks and sent him flying to the ground.  With an evil laugh "Ha ha ha ha!!"   

"TRUNKS!!" Goku landed and ran next to him. "Trunks are you ok!" (Groaning) "Y-Yeah I'm fine… let's hurry and stop gohan before he kills somebody!"    

Gohan was still blasting the buildings with dark lord laughing from a distance. 

"That's right, destroy everything!!" 

Serena and the sailorscouts were telling everybody to leave and get out of the city. 

Valtar and Grid landed in front of them, valtar stretched his hand and knocked down the sailorscouts.   "Give me the moon crystal, NOW!!" said valtar. Goku and trunks blasted valter and grid and they flew through three buildings. 

Dark lord saw what happened and told gohan to get them. Gohan went after goku and trunks. "Trunks, you hold gohan while I knock him unconscious that's the only way he's going to stop!" 

Trunks grabbed gohan and goku punched him in the face it didn't affect gohan at all he hit goku in the stomach and elbowed him in the back really hard, which sent him to the ground 

"Oh, no!" said trunks. gohan broke from trunks grip and tried to hit him.  But trunks hit gohan and sent him towards the ground, but gohan stopped himself in mid air before he hit the ground. 

Then goku hit him from behind and he went flying to the ground gohan was struggling to get up. Gohan looked at goku evil. 

"What did he do to my son, I don't want to hurt you gohan… but I've got to find a way to snap him out of it!" 

Serena looked from a distance at gohan she was thinking what did dark lord do to him, he's such a nice guy. 

"Luna!" "Is there a way to get gohan out of dark lord's power!?" 

"Well… uh!" "I don't know…your not thinking of…  "Yes Luna!" 

"But Serena, you might become weak" "Luna it's the only way… plus he's saved me from the hands of dark lord that's what the moon crystal for!" 

"Please Serena be careful!" Serena ran towards where gohan was, he was in the air firing energy blast at goku and trunks. 

"Goku!" shouted Serena. "Get gohan down here, I found a way that might work to snap gohan out of it!" goku slapped gohan's blast out of the way and came towards him. 

Goku thinking to himself I'm sorry gohan but I have to do this goku punched him in the stomach and backhanded him in his face and he went flying to the ground. 

"Ahhhh!!!" Goku and trunks landed real fast and Serena walked towards gohan. "uh..Ah!" gohan was struggling to get up. Trunks and goku and Serena surrounded gohan. "I-I'll…g-get…y-you!" 

Serena opened her moon crystal compact and took it off and placed it on his chest and he grabbed her hand. 

"Uh, gohan!!" goku and trunks grabbed his hands to hold him down and she placed it on his chest gohan screamed and the dark circles around his eyes disappeared. 

Dark lord saw what happened and was angry and disappeared. "Those fools!! "Ruined my plans, I got to come up with a better strategy!" 

The sailor scouts came over to see was everybody ok. 

Serena stopped using her moon crystal and put it back on her clothes. 

"Ah!" Serena felt light headed and almost fainted. "Serena!!" Said the sailorscouts trunks caught her. "Uh… I'm ok!" 

She looked at gohan who was bleeding from his mouth. "Goku is he going to be ok!" 

"Yeah gohan's strong!" gohan started waking up. 

"Uh..Ah..W-What…happened!! Rubbing the side of his head. 

"What hit me?" and "why are you guys looking at me!" 

Gohan didn't notice goku cause he felt dizzy. 

"DAD!" "What are you DOING here?" "I'll explain later, are you ok?" "I think so!" 

Gohan you were under dark lords power and I used my moon crystal to snap you out of it!" said Serena. 

"Wow, thanks Serena!" 

"Yeah if you look back there you'll see you almost destroyed crystal Tokyo!" said trunks. 

Hysterical, looking at the city. "WHAT I-I DID THAT!!" 

Feeling disappointed. "Oh no!" "Gohan don't worry will do something about the city." 

"I have something I want to say where is this dark lord he needs to PAY for what he did! Said goku. 

"Gohan do you have any idea where his headquarters is?" 

"I… don't know!" "We need to take out his headquarters!" said goku. 

Trunks helping gohan off the ground. "Uh… Ah!" "Gohan are you ok!" said trunks and Serena. 

"I think I have some cracked ribs!" 

Goku rubbing the back of his head smiling. "Sorry son… but you were just out of control and I had to hit you!"  Gohan wiping his mouth what did you do beat me up!" "Not really!" said trunks, you really beat us up!" 

"Dad do you have any sensu beans?" "Uh, sorry son, but I gave trunks my last one! "Thanks a lot!" 

"Hey gohan you can come back to my house and I can patch you up… if you like!" said Serena smiling. 

Lita whispering to ami.  "Yeah, back to her house so she can kiss him!" 

"I heard THAT!" Said Serena. "With sweat dropping down lita and ami heads. "Maybe we can figure out where this dark lord lives?" said Luna. 

"Kool a talking cat!" said goku. "It's not computerized is it?" 

"I AM A REAL CAT, NOT COMPUTERIZED!!" shouted Luna. 

Goku jumped waving his hands. "I'm sorry don't have a fit!" "Ha ha ha ha!!!" trunks started laughing. Don't feel bad goku she yelled at me too!" 

Back at Serena's house ami, lita were talking to goku in the kitchen. 

Trunks and Serena were bandaging gohans bruises on the couch in the guest room. 

"Ahhh!!" "TRUNKS could you PLEASE be Careful!!" "Sorry gohan I didn't mean to pull the bandages so hard!" Serena was giggling. 

Gohan was irritated rolling his eyes. "And what is so funny!" said gohan. 

"You are!" "Your such a baby!" "I am not a baby… if it was you with crack ribs you wouldn't be laughing!" "Just ignore him Serena!" 

Smiling. "I'm sorry gohan it's not funny "ow!" "Trunks, are you DONE?" 

"Almost…. their I'm done!!" Trunks got up and walked in the other room. 

"You ok gohan!" (Sighs) "I'm fine!" 

"I hope this doesn't happen again I really was worried!" she touched his hand 

"Thanks a lot Serena for saving me again!" "You know gohan I like to come to your world to see what it looks like!" 

"That will be great maybe after school we can go hang out at the mall. "Sure why not!" said Serena. 

Goku knocked. "hello excuse me guys, but we need to get going we don't have any leads on this dark lord but maybe we can come back tomorrow and defeat this guy!" 

Gohan looked at his watch "uh, oh mom's going to have a fit, dad it's 5:30 in our world. "It's not late gohan!" 

"Yeah, but I never came home from school!" 

"How is it 5:30?" "Dad, time doesn't stop when were here in this world!" 

"It doesn't stop!" 

"No dad, it keeps moving." 

"Hey trunks! yelled goku. "Yeah!" him an ami an lita walked in. 

"We better go it's getting late!" said goku. Trunks aimed the dimensional device and the portal opened trunks helped gohan up. 

"Bye guys!" said goku. 

They left and returned in gohan's basement. "Ok gohan is this what's been going on down here!?" gohan and trunks looked at each other and said "yes!" 

"Please dad don't tell mom about my device, she might take it from me!" 

"I won't, but next time you guys let me know if some creep comes after you we almost lost you gohan being under dark lords power next time you might not be lucky! "Sorry dad." 

"Ok, trunks you better be going or bulma's going to start looking for you!" 

"Bye gohan see you in school tomorrow!" 

Goku and gohan went upstairs with chi chi staring at them with her arms folded. 

"And WHERE have YOU GUYS been!!" 

"Uh! Ah!" "Out having fun!" said goku, smiling. 

"IN the BASEMENT!!" shouted chi chi… is their something going on down their I should know about!?" 

"Ah… uh!" Gohan holding his ribs trying to fake pain but it really did hurt. 

Gohan what's wrong? "Uh.. Its nothing mom… I'll be fine!" 

"Have you guys been training again?" 

Goku looked at chi chi. "No, honey it was just a little accident!" 

"I'll be ok mom "yeah, you'll be ok… go to BED!!" 

"Dad, mom's at it again!!" GOHAN!!" scaring gohan. "Ahh!!… "Yes… mom!"  "Come on chi chi it's just a couple of cracked ribs!!" 

Chi chi eyes got big. "A…A….AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

Gohan peeked through the door and plugged up his ears rolled and his eyes while he was in his room. "Uh, oh here it comes!" 

"GOKU!!" "Chi chi PLEASE!" 

"This isn't funny my poor baby is in pain an your not taking this seriously!!" "I can't believe this!" chi chi went in her room and closed the door. 

Goku put his hands on his face. "How do I put up with her sometimes!!"   

Later that night gohan was in his bed doing his homework and chi chi came in 

"Are you feeling ok?" she ruffled his hair. 

"Yes mom… I'll be fine… mom did you make up with dad yet?" 

(Sighs) "Yeah, I apologize for screaming. "Great!" 

The next day in school gohan and trunks sat outside to have lunch. 

"You know trunks, I invited Serena over to our world…actually she asked and I told her after school we can hang out at the mall."  

"Yeah, and maybe I can ask ami if she likes to come along!" 

"That will be great!" said gohan. 

"Does your parents know about this?" "Uh…no!" 

"Gohan we might get in trouble!" 

"How… its right after school and besides, I don't want my mother knowing what I'm doing if she finds out I'm hanging out with some girl from another dimension she won't let back in the basement again… gohan rolling his eyes… she'll try to got my brain examined!" 

"Hi gohan!" said erasa and videl. "I thought we were going to hang out soon!" said erasa. 

"I've been busy… sorry!" 

"What about after school?" said videl. "Sorry not today I've got something to do… maybe tomorrow!" 

"Are you trying to dodge us?" said videl. 

"No, I'm just been busy!" 

"Ok, will see you later!" said erasa. 

"When did they want your company?" said trunks. "Oh, the other day they seem pretty nice!" 

As gohan and trunks were talking valtar and Grid had been listening and watching gohan and trunks. 

"So… it looks like they'll be bringing those girls over to this world!" said grid. "Maybe while their gone we can have some fun with crystal Tokyo…lets tell dark lord he's going to love this!" said valtar. They disappeared.

That's the end of this chapter it was long but read and review! Next time, will gohan and trunks have fun going to the mall with Serena and Ami or will they run into some trouble! See you next time!            


	4. The Secret Project chap 4

Hi again I back with another chapter I just have a word for the person that reviewed my story name fate thanks for telling me about my grammar I'm not the most greatest person with good grammar skills but I'm trying to work on it  
  
Also everyone knows that watch dragonball Z that gohan didn't train for seven years… of course he's not going to be so strong! And trunks did tire out vegeta cause he let his arrogance get the best of him and trunks won but vegeta does have some competition but in this story gohan is a little bit stronger than trunks cause his dad is still alive after the cell games! Hel-lo! He's been training! Please don't get upset it's just a story get a reality check!  
  
  
  
The Secret Project chapter 4  
  
  
  
It was after school and trunks went to gohan's house. So let's go and get us a couple of girls!" said Trunks rubbing his hands together. "Yeah!" said gohan. The portal opened and they ended up in crystal Tokyo.  
  
*******  
  
Serena and ami were talking on the phone.  
  
"So what do you think about trunks, ami?"  
  
"I think he's really nice!"  
  
"You know ami I ask gohan when he was last here about coming to his world!"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Excited. "He said sure!"  
  
"So how do we know when he's going to take you?"  
  
"Uh… good question, I guess gohan will tell me when they come back!"  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Just a minute ami!" Serena opens the door. "Hi gohan and trunks!" "I'm surprised you guys are here come in!"  
  
"You did say you wanted to come to my world and me and trunks wanted to take you and ami to the mall!"  
  
"Great!" "I'm on the phone with ami and I can tell her will be stopping by, you guys have a seat I'll be right back!"  
  
Serena picked up the phone excited. "Ami you won't believe who's here?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gohan and Trunks!" "AHH!" "Your kidding Serena!"  
  
"I'm not, and they are going to take us to the mall in their world and were coming over!"  
  
Excited."Uh…Serena what am I'm going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know just find something, I got to go were coming soon, bye!" "I'll be right with you guys I just need to change!"  
  
"Sometimes I ask myself trunks is this place real!" said gohan.  
  
Trunks pinched him.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Is it real now!"  
  
Rubbing his arm. "Its real!"  
  
"Ok guys I'm ready!"  
  
"Let's go get ami!" said trunks.  
  
They went to Ami's house and gohan opened the portal set for east city mall. "Ok guys were here, sorry about the alley I don't want no one to see us." "That's ok gohan we understand." Said Serena.  
  
They went into the mall looking at different stores.  
  
"Hey guys it's time to eat!" said gohan.  
  
"Me too I'm starved!" said trunks.  
  
"This place is pretty cool it's like our world!" said Serena.  
  
"Look at all these different restaurants and this huge area where we can sit and eat!" said Ami and it does remind you of our world but some difference."  
  
*******  
  
Videl and erasa were sitting in the back of the dining area.  
  
Sarcastically. "Hey look whose here videl, with a couple of GIRLS?" said erasa.  
  
"Oh, I see and they said they were BUSY!"  
  
"Yeah, busy with other girls!" said erasa.  
  
"Hey erasa lets surprise them, why don't we go over and introduce ourselves!" "This should be fun!" said erasa.  
  
They walked over to gohan and trunks that didn't even see them coming. "Hi guys!" said videl and erasa.  
  
Surprised. "Videl, erasa!" said gohan and trunks. "Nice to see you guys!" said trunks smiling.  
  
Being curious. "We wanted to stop by and say hi and who are your friends!?" said videl.  
  
"This is our friends Serena and ami!" said gohan.  
  
Both smiling. "Nice to meet you!" said Ami and Serena.  
  
"This is erasa and videl!" said trunks.  
  
"Do you guys go to orange star high?" said erasa.  
  
"No we don't, just another universe!" said Serena.  
  
"What! "Another universe!" said videl.  
  
Trying to make up for what Serena said. "Ha, ha, ha!" "Uh, she means universe high school!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan winking at Serena. "Isn't that right, Serena!?"  
  
Smiling and looking confused. "Oh yeah, that's right!"  
  
Videl and Erasa looked at them weird.  
  
Smiling. "What's wrong girls never heard of that name before!?" said trunks.  
  
Looking serious. "No!" said erasa.  
  
Getting irritated. "Their just friends of the family visiting from out of town so since their here we want to show them a good time!" said gohan.  
  
Feeling hurt. "Ok, will see you guys around!" said erasa.  
  
Videl and erasa walked away. "My goodness, gohan seemed a little rude and those girls…. they seem like bimbos!" said erasa.  
  
"Yeah he was rude… he just didn't want us around asking questions that's all…sometimes I wonder are those two hiding something!" said videl.  
  
Rolling her eyes. "Like what could those two possibly be hiding?"  
  
"I don't know…but they just seem to act suspicious when we ask about those two girls!" said videl.  
  
*******  
  
Everyone was standing in line waiting for their Chinese food "Those girls must go to your school?" said ami. "Yeah, they do!" said trunks.  
  
"They seem nosy if you ask me!" said Serena.  
  
Serena turning to gohan. "I could tell you were getting annoyed by their questions and you even lied to them!"  
  
"Serena I didn't mean to lie but it's none of their business who you guys are and where you came from!"  
  
"It wouldn't be a good idea anyway to let anyone know where you were from…if people find out about you guys were from an alternative universe, people are going to be asking a million questions!" said trunks.  
  
So everyone got their food and ate and left the mall. They went back to the alley where they were before when they came from crystal Tokyo also it was the only place where people couldn't see them.  
  
"I had a great time trunks!" said ami hugging him. Trunks face turning red. Looking at ami "I did too!"  
  
Looking at him. "It was great gohan!" "I hope we can do it again!" said Serena kissing gohan on the cheek he started blushing.  
  
Nervous. "I… hope so… too!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan opened the portal to take them back to crystal Tokyo when they arrived there was darkness.  
  
"I don't remember crystal Tokyo being this dark said Serena.  
  
"Something's wrong!!" said gohan.  
  
"Yeah I feel I it too!!" said trunks.  
  
"Oh no look at that Serena!" said ami.  
  
Serena screaming. "OH MY GOSH!"  
  
A huge tall dark castle surrounded by strikes of lighting was present where downtown crystal Tokyo use to be.  
  
"That must be dark lords castle!" said Serena.  
  
All of a sudden a protective shield came over them and took all of them they appeared in a room that looked like a castle.  
  
"Where are we?" said trunks.  
  
"What is this place?" said gohan.  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared. "Pluto?" shouted Serena.  
  
"Serena I'm glad to see you…we have trouble on our hands!"  
  
"We noticed, and it looks like dark lord has made downtown Tokyo his home!" said ami.  
  
"Who are your friends, Serena?"  
  
"Oh, this is gohan and trunks we were with them in their dimension."  
  
"Well maybe they can help you!" "Listen I hate to tell you this but… dark lord killed the other sailor scouts!"  
  
"He what!!" said Serena.  
  
"No!!" shouted ami. Serena and ami started crying.  
  
Trunks and gohan hugged them.  
  
Feeling bad. "I'm sorry guys I tried to fight them…. but they were too STRONG it seem like dark lord was real strong, he had this glowing gold glow that was on him and it seemed like it gave him incredible strength!"  
  
"Oh no, that's why he stole my power so he can get stronger and take over crystal Tokyo!" said gohan, starting to get angry with his fist clenched. "How DARE he do this I'll make that dark lord wish he never met me!!"  
  
"Listen you can't go and face him you need a plan!" said Pluto. "Serena, ami listen to me I can't stay here but you need to protect the silver crystal or dark lord will take it and use it to take over the planet, and probably try to go into other dimensions and destroy them!"  
  
"The only way your going to defeat dark lord is by destroying him!" "Leave this world and start in their world cause theirs nothing here, they destroyed everything!"  
  
"Where are Luna and artemus?" said Serena.  
  
"I don't know?" said Pluto.  
  
Starting to cry. "My family is… GONE!" said ami.  
  
Clinching her fist. "I can't believe THIS!" said Serena.  
  
"Listen girls theirs not that much time you need to leave this place!"  
  
"But Pluto where will you go?" said ami.  
  
"My home planet I'll be fine there!"  
  
"But Pluto they know about our world, dark lords creeps came there!" said trunks.  
  
"Serena will have a better chance in your world than this one cause I've seen the other fighters and they have tremendous power like you and gohan!" "Remember don't let dark lord have the moon crystal!" "I must go take care ami and Serena!"  
  
A shield came over her and she disappeared.  
  
Serena fell on her knees crying. "This can't be happening!" Putting her hands on her face. "Why did I have to leave I could have been here to protect my city!"  
  
Ami kneeling down towards Serena. "Please Serena it's going to be hard living in another world without our family and friends but we better go!"  
  
There was an explosion that shook the castle and everybody fell screaming. "What was that!" said Serena.  
  
"I think it's that dark lord creep he's going through Tokyo destroying everything!" said gohan.  
  
"We better jam it gohan, or were going to get crushed!" said trunks.  
  
"Let's go!" said gohan, opening the portal and grabbing Serena and ami they ended up outside gohan's house.  
  
"Where are we?" said ami.  
  
"Your at my house!" said gohan. "  
  
What a cute house!" said Serena.  
  
"Guys we got a problem where are you guys going to live!" said trunks.  
  
"I don't know maybe me and ami can get jobs and pay for an apartment!" said Serena.  
  
"Trunks why don't you ask your mom?"  
  
"I don't know gohan we got a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
Upset. "This is just great… I make a device that opens portals and my family get's to find out about it I didn't want them to find out about it but…. since my dad knows I might as well tell my mom!"  
  
"Serena I better warn you my mom can get pretty hysterical at times and is very over protective and pushy!"  
  
"Well, I'll try to get use to it!"  
  
They all went in the house. "Mom?"  
  
"Oh hi gohan!" "Who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Serena and ami!" "Meet my mom!"  
  
Goku walks in from the back. "Hello Serena and ami!"  
  
"You know them goku?" said chichi. "Yes, I do!" "Oh, our son has female friends and you didn't tell me!"  
  
Scratching his head. "Sorry hon!"  
  
"Dad theirs some things we…need to…. tell you.  
  
"Hi guys!" Bulma knocking on the door walking in.  
  
"Oh good my mom's here!"  
  
"Trunks, I was wondering where you were?"  
  
"Mom this is ami and Serena!" said Trunks.  
  
"What were you going to say gohan?" said goku.  
  
"Could you all sit down and let us explain something!" said gohan.  
  
As everyone was sitting at the table gohan, trunks, ami, and Serena explained everything that happened.  
  
"WHAT!!" said chichi. "You mean to tell me you've be sneaking behind my BACK going to another universe with a gadget you made and meeting girls!"  
  
"Are you involved in this trunks?" Being innocent. "Yes mom?"  
  
"Mom I didn't want anybody to know just yet, I wanted to surprise you later my purpose of making this gadget was not to meet girls it was for an adventure!" said gohan.  
  
"Well your adventure has ended!" said chichi. "And goku how could you keep this from me?" "Sorry chichi."  
  
"Well we can't be to mad about this but it looks like these girls have lost their family's chichi, and have no place to live and we owe them our support!" said bulma.  
  
"I feel really sorry for you guys!" said chichi.  
  
Chichi and bulma hugged both of them.  
  
"But you can stay with us!" said bulma and tomorrow we can take you shopping!"  
  
"Well guys I think we might have trouble on our hands!" said goku.  
  
Gohan rolling his eyes. "Don't remind me!"  
  
"I think you guys are going to have to be very careful with this dark lord wanting the moon crystal!" said chichi.  
  
"Well guys I think it's time for us to be getting home come on trunks ami and Serena!" said bulma.  
  
Gohan looked at Serena. "I'll see you later Serena make sure you watch out for anything suspicious!"  
  
"I'll be watching!" said trunks.  
  
They started walking out the door.  
  
"Thank you so much for being understanding!" said Serena.  
  
"We really appreciate you bulma for taking us in!" said ami.  
  
"No problem!" said bulma.  
  
"Just one thing you guys need to know and that's my dad is…. how I should put it…. can be a grumpy and mean sometimes!" said trunks opening the car door for Serena and ami. "Oh trunks your dad can be nice he's not that bad!" Whispering to ami and Serena. "You'll see!"  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile in crystal Tokyo.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT SAILOR BRAT!?" "VALTAR, GRID!!" shouted dark lord.  
  
"Yes dark lord!!" said grid and valtar.  
  
"Did you FIND sailor moon?" "No, we didn't!" said grid.  
  
"Maybe sir their in the other dimension!" said valtar, cause we couldn't find them here!"  
  
"LOOK AT ME I WANT THAT SAILOR BRAT FOUND and get that moon crystal from HER!" "Yes sir!!"  
  
It's time to end this chapter and do another! Read and review! 


	5. The Secret Project chap 5

Here is another chapter again. I don't own dbz/sailormoon or the characters.  
  
I wanted to let the person know about that I wasn't assuming that vegeta got tired I didn't assume anything what I was saying was vegeta was so arrogant and stuck on beating trunks he got tired out that doesn't mean he couldn't beat trunks he just gave up cause he saw how good he was!  
  
Sorry it took so long to bring out another chapter I'll try and update soon! : means thinking.  
  
The Secret Project chapter 5 The Next day it was early in the morning and Serena and ami got up and took a shower so they can go shopping with bulma. Trunks and vegeta and little trunks were eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" said Serena as she and ami sat down to eat breakfast with them. "Good morning!" said bulma and future trunks and little trunks.  
  
Vegeta was stuffing his face and couldn't say anything until he swallowed his food. "So trunks, your mother tells me you picked up these girls from another dimension? I would like to know! What POSSES you to go into another dimension with kakkarots CRAZY BRAT, when you could of got LOST in another universe!!" said vegeta angry. "Dad, we didn't mean to run into danger we wasn't expecting it!!"  
  
"Don't you realize going into an alternate universe you should expect anything.. now we got some CRAZY lunatic dark lord coming after you guys and if he's after this crystal scepter or moon crystal or what ever that THING is!" Not, that I wouldn't love the fight.. but we just put this planet in danger!" "Don't you think maybe your being a little to hard on trunks!" said Serena. "Look, girlie I don't know what universe you come from and frankly I don't CARE but this dark lord creep is none of our BUSINESS couldn't you taken care of him in your own universe without us getting involve!!"  
  
"LOOK, NO ONE asked for your help! I'm sorry if I intruded on your PLANET and brought my problems but my world is destroyed and I don't have anywhere else to turn to we lost everyone and I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SELFISH AND ARROGANT YOU ARE!!" yelled Serena  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!!" said vegeta. "VEGETA SHUT UP!" said bulma. YOU are way OVER YOUR HEAD!! Serena and ami are our guest and you could at LEAST show some decency and have some care. these girls have lost their families and friends and all you can think about is don't get us involve and embarrassing your son in front of his friends!"  
  
Serena got up crying running to her room. "Serena!!" said bulma and ami. "I'll go and see if she's ok!" said ami. Vegeta standing up being sarcastic. "Well I'll go train for a while to cool off!" Angry folding her arms. "Yeah, why don't you do that before I THROW something at you!" Vegeta left out the room. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Why can't he be nice sometimes without making me feel like I'm his worst nightmare!"  
  
Bulma who was sitting next to trunks put her hands on his shoulders. "Sweetie I'm sorry about your dad he just can be a real jerk sometimes!"  
  
Disappointed. "Thanks mom I better be going before I be late for school!" Trunks got up with and got his backpack and left for school. "Mom are we going to have breakfast like this every morning?" said little trunks smiling. "No were not. finish eating your breakfast dear and get ready for school I'll be right back!" "Yes mom!"  
  
Bulma went to go talk to Serena and ami.  
  
"He is such a jerk we should of decided to stay with gohan instead of being here at least goku's nice!" said Serena. "I know. sometimes I wish we were at home it's going to be hard to get use to this world cause it's totally different!" said ami. "I hope this dark lord creep doesn't find us?" said Serena.  
  
"Hello girls!" said bulma interrupting them "I want to apologize for my husbands ignorant behavior he can be a real jerk sometimes!" "We noticed!" said Serena.  
  
"I came to ask you girls if you like to go shopping now I just have to drop little trunks off to school and we can hit the mall!" Sounds good to me!" said ami.  
  
**********************************  
  
At School outside gohan was waiting for trunks to arrive on the stairs when videl and erasa approached him. With a pushy attitude. "Good morning gohan!" said videl.  
  
Looking up. "Good morning videl, erasa!" said gohan. "Schools going to be starting soon why don't you come in?" said erasa. "Maybe he's waiting for somebody!" said videl. "Yeah I'm waiting for trunks!" Trunks walking up. "Hey guys!" "Well look who just arrive!?" said videl. "Why don't we go in?!" said gohan. "Now he wants to go in!" said erasa.  
  
They walked in class to first period trunks and gohan sat next to each other with videl and erasa sitting two rows behind them. "So how is ami and Serena doing?" Sighs. "Don't ask!"  
  
"Don't tell me they had run in with vegeta!" "You know it! It was a big argument and he really upset Serena!"  
  
"Sometimes vegeta can be a real jerk!" said gohan getting angry. "Don't worry my mom set him straight!"  
  
Angela walked in class and sat next to trunks. "Hi trunks what's up!?" "Uh.nothing." Trunks thinking to himself: Why does she keep looking at me like that all the time?" The teacher Mrs. Baxter walked in. "Ok class let's get out your note books and pop quiz time!" Everyone started grumbling.  
  
"I hope you guys have been reading those chapters in your geography books cause I been telling you guys to do that and will see how much you know!" "Pop quiz! I'm not ready for this!" said erasa. "Your not ready. I didn't even get a chance to read the chapters but only a little!" said videl. "I don't know if I'm going to do good on this one!" said trunks. "Yeah me either I did study but not that much!" said gohan.  
  
After school trunks told gohan he was going home and he'll see him later. As they left a little bird with red and green feathers flew from a tree and fired laser eyes in the air and the dimension to dark lords lair opened up.  
  
Dark lord was sitting in his chair and he held out his arm and his bird landed.  
  
"Yeah my bird what kind of news do you have for me!" White light beams shot from his eyes like a movie screen showing what gohan and trunks were doing. "Where is that brat sailormoon I don't see her! All I see is those two nosy kids!"  
  
"VALTAR! GRID!" "Yes sir!" said valtar and grid running into dark lord headquarters. "I want you to find out where that sailor brat IS!!" "Sir we can't find them in crystal Tokyo nowhere!" said valtar. "Yeah sir we looked everywhere!" said grid.  
  
"Have you tried that other dimension where those two boys are!" "Yes we tried to find out at that school they go to without anyone seeing us. and no sign of them!" said valtar. "Maybe they went to another dimension and their not with those two boys!" said grid. "Look they must be with them or there hiding in their world somewhere! I want you to search that school they go to and find out if they go there! I don't care if you have to wait outside the building all day to find out! I WANT THAT CRYSTAL SCEPTER!!" said dark lord getting angry and valter and grid quickly left his headquarters.  
  
*************************************  
  
At capsule corp. Trunks went in his room and put his back pack down and relaxed on his bed thinking: What a day! I wonder what ami did all day! She's really a sweet girl and I do sort of like her. He heard a knock at his door, which brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in!" "Hi trunks I was just wondering were you home yet I kind of missed you all day." said ami looking at trunks blushing.  
  
He sat up and told ami to have a seat. "So how was school?" "Great, if you like pop quiz's which I don't like!" "Me neither I hate when we have pop quiz's but I usually pass them cause I usually read the chapters!" said ami shyly. "So did you make good friends with my mom?" "Yeah she's cool! She took me and Serena shopping and bought us some really nice clothes! Your mom is really great!"  
  
"Thanks I get along better with her than my dad. I'm trying to get close with him but it's really hard to. He's always wants me to train with him and to be honest I rather train by myself don't get me wrong my dad is an excellent fighter but he's one arrogant tough guy!"  
  
"Well at least you have family to fight with mine are gone!" said ami who wiped a few tears from her face. Trunks came and knelt beside her. "It's ok ami I'm pretty sure it's hard to really get on with your life knowing your family isn't here! But I'm here for you if you need anything!" "Thanks trunks!" said ami hugging him.  
  
At gohans house everyone was sitting at the table having dinner. "So how was school today son?" said goku. "It was great!" "No unusual activity taking place or anything out of the ordinary." "No it was quiet." "That's good to hear I hope we don't have any more visits from the those creeps that tried to hurt Serena and ami. I really feel bad for them that they lost their families!" said chichi.  
  
"I don't know chichi I heard this dark lord is after them and are best bet is to keep an eye out for them!" said goku. "Gohan how come you don't make me a device so me and trunks can go portal sliding to another dimension and meet some girls!" "Goten shame on you! That was a science project not a quick way to meet girls and your to young to date!" said chichi.  
  
"Goten I don't think I want to build another device like that cause it causes too many problems and it wasn't a science project mom it was really my secret project that no one was suppose to know about but trunks I wasn't going to use that to hurt anybody But it seems like my secret caused some problems!"  
  
"You darn right it did! I don't want you making no more secret projects or having any secrets in that basement!" "Yes mom! Said gohan. "Also goten I don't want you down in that basement bothering your brothers equipment!" "Yes mom!" "I don't want anymore creeps showing up on this planet! Is was bad enough we had to deal with cell!"  
  
Later on back at bulma's house Serena was sitting in her room thinking: It's going to be hard not having friends and family around I can't believe all my friends are gone and that dark lord creep is responsible for this! Now I'm in a new dimension and I have to start over making friends. Tears of sadness streamed from Serena's eyes looking at her broach hanging around her neck. There was a knock on the door and Serena wiped her face cause she didn't want anyone to know she was crying.  
  
"Hello! Come in!" said Serena not recognizing the voice or the person. "She looked up. "Hi gohan I'm so glad to see you!" said Serena standing up hugging him. "Hi Serena! What are you doing up here by yourself?" said gohan sitting next to her on the bed. Sighs. "Oh nothing I was just thinking!" said Serena cracking a smile. "Well trunks told me what happened this morning! That vegita can be such a jerk!" "Yeah I noticed this morning at breakfast!"  
  
Gohan turned to her. "Serena are you ok?" Starting to cry. "No gohan it isn't!" Serena broke down really hard as gohan held her in his arms trying to comfort her. "Serena if you want me to talk to vegeta I will." Clearing her voice. "No! Gohan it's not that! It's just that I miss my family, and my world got taken over by that dark lord! I was suppose to be there to protect the people and my friends and family and I didn't! Instead I was in the mall having a good time while that dark lord fool killed my family and friends!!"  
  
"Serena! Please listen to me! Don't blame yourself you didn't know he was going to do this! You did the best you could!" "I didn't do the best. I failed!"  
  
Looking at her seriously. "No Serena you didn't you tried and he just got you when you wasn't looking cause if you were looking you've would of got dark lord and you wouldn't be here!" Serena went in the drawer and got some tissue to wipe her face.  
  
"Serena I've been in many battles and I know how you feel cause I wish I could of did more but sometimes you can only do what you can and the rest you can't blame yourself!" "It's just seems very hard gohan to accept what has happened! I'm sorry gohan I didn't mean to just pour all this on you!"  
  
"Don't apologize Serena that's what I'm here for to be a friend when your down. Why don't we go downstairs with trunks and ami?" "Ok!" said Serena smiling as they both went downstairs to join trunks and ami.  
  
Bulma walks in and see's everyone. "Hi guys! I wanted to tell you guys that I will be enrolling you two in trunks and gohans high school tomorrow!" "Mom do you think that's too early for them since they just got here yesterday?" "Well trunks I wouldn't want them to fall behind in school unless you girls aren't ready to go yet!" said bulma. "Oh were ready bulma we don't want to fall behind anyway plus will miss out on a lot if we stay out!" said ami. "Ok it's settled bright and early tomorrow will be off!" said bulma. "Anyone up for ice cream!" said trunks. "Ok!" said gohan ami and Serena. They all got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
The next day at school bulma enrolled Serena and ami in Orange star high. The teacher in geography introduced them to everyone with two other new boy students who looked like nerds to some of the guys but some of the girls thought they were cute. Sharpner was checking out Serena and ami and thought they both were hot. Videl was whispering to erasa. "Erasa isn't those the same two girls that we met at the mall with gohan and trunks?" "Yeah, but I thought they were from out of town?"  
  
As the school day went on gohan and trunks helped Serena and ami with finding all the classes. When the day was over they all went walking to go grab some hamburgers two blocks down the street. "So what did you think of the school?" asked trunks. "I thought it was pretty kool!" said Serena. "Yeah it reminds of a little bit of home with the uniforms." Said ami.  
  
"Let's make sure guys were not out to long cause my mom starts to worry." Said gohan.  
  
"You won't have to worry about THAT cause were going to make this quick!" said Valtar looking evil as he floated in front of them out of nowhere. Serena and ami screamed and trunks and gohan got in there fighting stance.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you Mrs. sailormoon! Now how's about that scepter!!" Said grid. "No way!!" said Serena. "Oh.so you want me to come and get it!!" grid. "No! You come and get, me!!" said gohan jumping in front of Serena. "Look boy you get out of our way this is none of your business!!" said Valtar. "It is our business your in our world now so why don't you go crawl back in that dark hole you came out of!!" said trunks.  
  
"Why you BRAT I'LL FIX YOU AND YOUR MOUTH!!" said valtar coming at trunks head on and the fighting started. Gohan went head on with grid while ami and Serena watched. "Serena don't you think we need to transform?!" said ami. "Right!!" said Serena. The girls transformed and helped out trunks and gohan. Valtar had gohan in a strangle hold. Serena pulled out her scepter. "Moon. crystal. power ATTACK!!"  
  
The power from her scepter hit valtar and he let go of gohan and screamed falling to the ground with his back burned. Grid saw it and tried to run after Serena and trunks punched grid knocking him hard on the ground. Grid got up feeling the pain from trunks and quickly as possible grabbed valtar and gohan was going to hit him but grid raised his hand with light coming from it, that blinded everyone and they both disappeared.  
  
"I thought we were going to be goners!" said Serena. "That was kool Serena! You did it!" said ami. "Thanks ami! Are you guys ok?" said Serena. "Yeah I'm fine!" said trunks. "Me too!" said gohan. "Great!" said ami.  
  
"Well guys it looks like we better head home before our parents worry sick about us!" said gohan. Serena and ami went in the alley and transformed back. "Thanks a lot girls for helping us!" said trunks. "Yeah you guys were great!" said gohan. "Don't mention it! That's our job!" said Serena. Trunks threw his capsule and a copter appeared and they all got in and flew to capsule corp.  
  
Also the same bird with the green and red feathers flew by and opened up the dimensional gateway with his red laser eyes and flew back to dark lord. Dark lord saw what his computer bird recorded and called valtar and grid. They came in the dark lords lair. "Yes sir!" said grid. "You didn't get the crystal scepter did you?" "No sir! We tried and we were beaten by those two punks!" "That sailor brat blasted me with that scepter of hers! Luckily grid was able to revive me or I would have been dead!!" said valtar angry.  
  
"I saw everything on my computer screen and you guys are going to have a hard time with those guys they are very strong and stealing there power really didn't work that well but we need a plan that will make sailormoon give up her scepter! Until I think of a plan you both keep watching them everyday and find out who are there friends and who they hang out with! I'll GET that sailor BRAT AND HER FRIENDS!" said dark lord with lightning flashing outside.  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers! But I'll try and update more often on this story! But it's hard to if your juggling two other stories that are more of my favorite then anything! But anyways, what is dark lord up to? 


	6. The Secret Project chap 6

It's another chapter! I don't own dbz/sailormoon! Sorry I took so long but I do have to work and make a living.  
  
The Secret Project chapter 6  
  
The copter landed at capsule corp. and everyone got out. "Say trunks are we going to tell your parents what went on?!" said ami.  
  
"I think we should. cause this dark lord is really desperate for that scepter and I better tell my dad also. He's been asking me questions about anything going on at school." said gohan.  
  
They got out of trunks copter and walked in and bulma was fixing a little gadget for little trunks. "Hey guys I didn't realize it was that time for you to come home. How was school?" "It was good for the first day!" said ami. "Yeah then after school. trouble started!" said trunks.  
  
"What trouble?!" said bulma looking seriously at everyone. "Well, we ran into dark lords henchmen they tried to jump us!" said Serena. "Are you guys ok?!" said bulma worried. "Were fine!" said trunks.  
  
"Well, I better be getting home before mom calls plus I got major homework to get done so I'll see you guys later!" said gohan leaving out the door. "We better get with it also Serena before we fall behind!" said ami. "Please be careful gohan." said Serena. "I will!" said gohan leaving.  
  
****************  
  
The next day trunks was at his locker and Angela approached him. "Hey trunks what's up?" "Oh, hi Angela I didn't notice you there." "I was just wondering what you've been up to lately I notice you been hanging around that new girl." "That new girl is my friend ami." "Well anyway can't we go to the mall sometimes and hang out!" "I don't know I've been pretty busy."  
  
"Well can you come to my party that I'm having this weekend?"  
  
"I'll think about it and ask my mom!"  
  
At the same time the bird was sitting on the window above them watching Angela and trunks and was recording what they were saying. "Hey trunks what's up?! said erasa passing by the locker. "Hi erasa!" said trunks smiling cause he always thought erasa was cute before he met ami and Angela was looking at erasa.  
  
"So trunks when you get an answer for my party let me know." said Angela. "Ok, I have to go!" said trunks leaving to go to his next class. "Man that girl can be so pushy and persistent." said trunks walking in to class and sitting next to gohan.  
  
"Hey trunks what's up?!" "Girl problems and Angela won't quit coming after me! She invited me to her party!"  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"This weekend. I don't know gohan I know she likes me that's why she wants me to come!" "Why don't you go and have some fun maybe ami would like to go with you." "But Angela didn't invite her."  
  
"Ok, just go by yourself I'm pretty sure nothing's going to happen but you having a good time!" "That's, what I'm afraid of!" said trunks.  
  
The school bell ringed and the teacher walked in. Later after school gohan and trunks were walking ami and Serena out the building and erasa and videl approached them. "Hi gohan and trunks! I'm sorry, I can't remember your names." Said erasa.  
  
"I'm ami and that's Serena." "I thought you guys were just visiting here?" said videl. "Well things changed and now their living here." said trunks. "Ok! That's cool!" said erasa. "We better get going guys I have some homework to get started on!" said Serena. "Right!" said ami. Smiling. "See ya later guys!" said gohan with everyone leaving with videl and erasa standing. "Those guys act so strange sometimes." said erasa. "Your not kidding!" said videl.  
  
*****************************  
  
Valtar and Grid were hanging around the school area. "We better think of something real fast or dark lord is going to punish us!" said valtar. "Hey look over there? Isn't that the girl that suppose to be throwing that party?!" said grid.  
  
"Yeah!" "I have an idea! So come on!" said grid. They both approach Angela. "Excuse moi!" said Angela.  
  
"Hey I have an offer to make you!" said grid.  
  
"Offer?! Look, I'm not no prostitute so whatever your offering you just better..  
  
Interrupting her. .."No! Not that kind of offer! I'm talking about a guy you like!" "Look, you know nothing about my personal life so just BUTT OUT!!" said Angela walking away.  
  
"I'm talking about trunks!" said grid. Angela stopped like if someone just hit a nerve she turned around. "What did you say?!"  
  
"I said trunks! The guy with the purple hair!" "What do you know about him?" said Angela. "Well.. I notice you like him. So.. you still up for that offer!" said grid smiling. "Ok, what's up?!" said Angela staring at him.  
  
Grid walked up to Angela. "I can make him like you."  
  
"Oh, really! What are you going to do? Wave a magic wand and he'll fall for me! I don't..  
  
Grid interrupted her by flashing a little bottle in front of her face. "With this!!" said grid smiling. "What is that little bottle suppose to do?!" said Angela looking at valtar and he shriek his shoulders.  
  
"Listen if you give him this serum, he will start to fall for you!" "Are you kidding me?!" "No joke!" said grid. "What's in it for you?" said Angela.  
  
"Nothing, I just happen to think you guys make a great couple and maybe he'll fall for you!" "Ok I'll see. But what would happen if it doesn't work!" said Angela.  
  
"Believe me, it'll work!" said grid giving the serum to Angela and winking at valtar. "Ok thanks!" said Angela smiling devilishly looking at the serum in her hands and walking away. Valtar looked at grid. "Ok grid, what in the NAME of DARK LORD are you DOING?!" "Hey chill, don't worry when he drinks that they will have no choice but to give us the scepter!" said grid laughing.  
  
******************  
  
At capsule corp. Trunks walked in the living room to. "Hey mom I've been invited to this party from this girl name Angela who's from school and I really don't want to go cause I know she likes me. So, could you just tell me no?!"  
  
"Trunks! Why not?! You barely go anywhere. Why not go and take ami if she wants to go with you!" "Mom I don't mind party's but I don't know if I really should go!" "Oh trunks just tell her you don't feel the same way! Remember honesty is the best policy!" said bulma. "Ok mom."  
  
*******************  
  
Mom, please stop worrying I'm not hurt, I'm fine!" "Gohan I can't help to worry sometimes you have to understand this guy is evil and he's after Serena's scepter! Sometimes I wish you didn't create that portal sliding gadget!" said chichi worried.  
  
"Oh chichi lighten up, you know my dad had the same gift!" "LIGHTEN UP??!! HAVE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD WHILE YOU WERE TRAINING?!! GOKU, There's some CREATURE running LOSE in our dimension with two henchmen as his servants and you take it like it's nothing!!"  
  
Gohan was rolling his eyes wishing his mom would calm down and stop having a fit. "Mom, I'll be careful. I promise, and at the same time I'll look out for Serena." "Please make sure you do be careful!" said chichi.  
  
*******************  
  
Later that evening at capsule corp. Vegita was coming out of the gravity room and he ran into Serena. "Hi vegeta! You've looked like you've trained hard!" "I always do! A warrior should always be prepared for battle!"  
  
"Well I don't have a gravity room to train in. So, I can't practice! Plus I don't need it I'm the princess of the moon kingdom my scepter does the work for me!"  
  
And I'm the prince of saiyans so don't always depend on that scepter to get you out of trouble all the time!" "But it's my power!" said Serena. "But what would happen if you don't have that scepter in your hands what are you going to use then?!" "Well I guess my fist!"  
  
"That's right using your legs and fist and your mind is also a good thing and I have my saiyan strength to thank for that!" said vegita walking towards the kitchen. "That man is just weird and full of surprises!" said Serena.  
  
There was a knock on ami's door. "Come in! Oh, hi trunks!" "Hi ami I hope I'm not disturbing you." "No, I was just getting ready for bed soon." Sitting at the table across from her. "I wanted to ask you about going with me to this party at Angela's house she invited me to come and I really don't want to go alone." "Are you sure you want me to go with you? She did invite you, not me." said ami.  
  
"Well I think Angela likes me and I don't want to be around her alone!" "Oh trunks, theirs going to be too many people at that party, to give her enough time for you to be alone with her!" "Yeah that could be true but Angela is very aggressive." "Well, if it will make you feel better I'll go!" said ami. "Thanks ami." Trunks said goodnight and left the room.  
  
***************  
  
That Friday after school trunks was putting his books in his locker when Angela walked up. "Hi trunks! I hope your coming to my party!" Turning around smiling. "Oh yeah I'm coming!" "Ok see you then!" said Angela walking away smiling.  
  
"Hello trunks!" said erasa passing by waving. Trunks smiled waving back. Trunks closed his locker and walked out the door catching up with ami and Serena. "Hey guys!" said trunks. "Hi! Did Angela ask you about the party?!" said ami. "Yeah, I told her I was coming but I didn't say you were coming with me." "Won't she be surprised!" said Serena.  
  
Trunks threw his capsule and his copter appeared they all got in and took off. "Hey where's gohan?!" said trunks. "He said he had to go cause he had to get home and watch goten and do some of his homework!" said Serena. "Wow, he's busy and it's only Friday." Said trunks. "Well he said he had a lot of homework to do plus start working on his class project for English." Said Serena. "We have to start that project soon as well." Said ami.  
  
"They just gave it to us today I don't know why gohan would be in a hurry to start it!" said Serena. "Cause gohan likes to give himself enough time for research he has good study habits." Said trunks. "Yeah something you need to learn, Serena." said ami smiling with Serena rolling her eyes.  
  
They landed and got out the copter and went in. "Hi mom!" said trunks giving bulma a kiss on the cheek. "Hi trunks! How was school today?" "It was great! I'm going to go shower and get ready for Angela's party." said trunks leaving to go upstairs. "I hope school went great for you guys as well?" said bulma.  
  
"Yeah it was kool!" said ami. "Yeah speak for yourself if you like homework and a class project!" "Oh, get over it Serena school isn't that bad!" said ami.  
  
"Well no one likes homework bu..  
  
"Except gohan!" said Serena interrupting bulma.  
  
"Well gohans mom has had him do home schooling when he was younger. Then, when he turned fourteen she let him go to high school. Plus she makes him stay on top of his studies!" said bulma. "No wonder he makes good grades. Said ami.  
  
"Well I'll be starting some of that project this weekend cause I do need to get ahead start." Said Serena. Ami and Serena went upstairs to change their clothes.  
  
Later on trunks and ami left to go to Angela's party. As they were flying in the copter ami and trunks were talking. "I haven't been to a party in a long time!" said ami. "I haven't been to any party's at all!" said trunks. "Well it won't be your last." Said ami.  
  
They got out of trunks copter and he put it back in the capsule and knocked on the door. Music was playing loud when they got close to the door. Angela came and opened the door. "Hi trunks and I forgot your name." said Angela who was surprised but didn't show it. "My name is ami!"  
  
They walked in to this huge house with a spiral staircase and a huge living room and dining room. Angela smiled at trunks and ami and closed the door. "Make yourself at home there's plenty of sodas and food on the counter." Said Angela as she walked away and started thinking: How in the world am I going to put this serum in his drink when that girl is going to be with him all the time! Sighs. I need a distraction for at least five minutes! Thought Angela.  
  
  
  
"Hey trunks she didn't seem surprised I came. Maybe she doesn't care!" said ami. "Maybe not but.. Whatever! Let's just go have some fun!" said trunks.  
  
Trunks and ami walked around and talked to some of the teenagers they knew from school while Angela went to get some of her friends to mingle with ami so she can get trunks attention. Two of Angela's friends came over to talk with ami and next thing you know, both ami and trunks separated. Trunks was talking with some of the guys until Angela interrupted.  
  
"Oh, trunks why don't we sit down at the counter and talk a little bit." Said Angela. "Uh.. Uh! I don't know!"  
  
"Trunks, I don't bite, I just want to get to know you more better!" Trunks looked across the room and saw ami socializing with other people and thought well that's what I'm here for to socialize not just hang with ami. Trunks and Angela sat at the counter to talk. "You want some cold soda in the refrigerator?" "This on the counter will do fine!" said trunks. "But their warm." Said Angela.  
  
"Ok, I'll have some out the refrigerator then!" said trunks smiling. "It doesn't matter I can get you some ice and put some in a glass for you." "Sure!" said trunks turning around looking over his shoulder to see where ami was. Angela put some of the serum in his drink while trunks turned his head and ami was looking his way and saw Angela with two sodas in her hand bringing them to the table for her and trunks.  
  
Ami was thinking: I see trunks is enjoying himself and he doesn't need me around for that! She turned her head back around.  
  
"So tell me trunks you live close by here?" said Angela. "Sort of close. Said trunks starting to sip some of his soda when some of it spilled on his shirt. "Oops!" said trunks grabbing a napkin wiping some off of his shirt. "Don't worry I can get you some more!" said Angela. "Ok sure!" said trunks.  
  
  
  
Angela went and got him some more soda and this time she put all of the serum in hoping, he wouldn't spill it. She came back to the table and gave trunks his soda. "Sorry about that Angela." Said trunks drinking his soda and she drinked hers also.  
  
Ami really was getting acquainted with some of the guys and girls and Angela was getting more familiar with trunks who had drinked all of his soda by now.  
  
***************  
  
At the sons household gohan was doing his homework. "Goten come on, I need a breather we just got through playing outside! Please I need to get my homework done!" "Gohan, its Friday night can't you just put the homework down and play?!" said goten.  
  
"Goten, I have a lot of homework to do with a project that I just started on! So would you please?!" "Gohan, you study to much sometimes!" "Ok goten I'll put down the books and we can play again. I'll just work on my homework tomorrow." said gohan getting up to go outside to train and play with goten.  
  
****************  
  
It was later at Angela's party and ami was talking with one of the guys on the football team name Kiel. "So Kiel you plan on playing college football, when you graduate?" said ami. "I'm not for sure I'm thinking about it." said Kiel.  
  
  
  
While they were talking Angela was outside walking on the side of the house to make sure everyone stayed in the house or just in the backyard at the pool. Out of nowhere trunks grabbed her. "HEY!" said Angela surprised. Trunks was holding on to her. "Sorry I scared you but I decided to follow you out here and I have to say I-I..  
  
Trunks just started kissing her and he stop and stepped back grabbing his head. "I'm sorry I don't think I know what I'm doing!" Angela looked at him. "I think you know what your doing?!" said Angela walking up to trunks kissing him back and he didn't resist cause of the serum she gave him. Angela enjoyed the passionate kiss he was giving her.  
  
Trunks stopped kissing her and had Angela in his arms. "Uh.. I don't know why I'm doing this but I can't seem to resist! It's like when I saw you sitting at the table with me it's like something over came me!" said trunks.  
  
Angela was thinking: I can't believe it's working! What a great kisser! Angela and trunks slide to the ground and started kissing again and then he started to snap out of it. He stopped kissing her. "Eh! What's happening to me?" said trunks.  
  
"We were kissing!" said Angela. "Yeah that's right but why?! I saw what I was doing but I couldn't control myself!" said trunks getting up fixing his shirt and Angela stood up also.  
  
Angela was thinking: Why in the world did that serum wear off so fast that wasn't enough time to really enjoy myself! Oh well, at least he did kiss me!  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to come on to you like that! Looking around feeling confused. "I better be going Angela I feel strange!" "Your leaving already?!" said Angela. "Yeah I think I better go I feel tired all of a sudden." Trunks started to walk away wondering why he was kissing Angela and why he felt so strange.  
  
*******************  
  
It's so crazy how some people can go to extreme lengths to just get a guy to kiss you! Anyways will dark lord get the scepter? Will see next time! 


	7. The Secret Project chap 7

Yeah it's me again and another chapter. I don't own dbz/Sailormoon or the characters. 

I was thinking of discontinuing this story but I don't know I'll think about it! Or just tell me what you think?

The Secret Project chapter 7

Trunks was walking away from Angela feeling strange. "Hey Trunks why don't you stay? If you want, you can lay down in my guest room!" said Angela catching up with Trunks. "Sorry, but I think I better go home I think I made an idiot out of myself coming on to you!" said Trunks walking towards the back door.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" said Angela thinking she could change his mind.

"Angela? Thanks, for the offer but, no!" Trunks walked over to ami who was talking to Kiel.

"Excuse me Ami but I want to leave."

"Ok. Uh, Trunks? This is Kiel!" "Nice meeting you!" said Trunks.

"I think I seen you around school a few times?" said Kiel.

"Yeah I've seen you also." said Trunks that wanted to leave but was trying not to show he was in a hurry. "Well I'll see you later Kiel I got to be going!" said ami wondering why trunks wanted to leave with Angela following him. "Bye Trunks have a good night!" said Angela who enjoyed being with him.

Ami and Trunks were outside and he threw his capsule and his copter appeared. "Ami do you know how to drive one of these things?"

"Well it looks pretty easy and I've driven different types of gadgets! You don't feel like driving?"

"No I just don't feel like my self and I don't want to run into anything." "Ok no problem I'll drive! You look sort of tired."

They both got in the copter and took off. Ami drove pretty well. Trunks didn't talk very much unless ami said something to him. "Are you sure you enjoyed the party?" said Ami. "Yes I did it was kool!" said Trunks lying and starting to feel a little pain and was wondering why he was kissing Angela and why she didn't stop herself.

They arrived at capsule corp. and trunks got out the copter and ask ami if she'll put it away for him while he went in. He told Ami that he wasn't trying to be rude and leave her by herself but he felt really tired and a lot of other things but he didn't say anything about that cause he didn't want ami to worry.

"Hey trunks! How was the party?" said Bulma. "Oh it was great! A lot of people were there! Mom, I'm going to go to bed I'm really tired!" said Trunks who started to feel pain again and didn't want his mom to know it, he figure it's something he could take care of. Trunks went upstairs and turned in.

Ami walked in. "Hi Ami! Did you have fun?" said bulma. "Yeah it was a blast! I met some people and we had a chance to talk and play games!" "Sometimes I wonder if my son had any fun cause he seem very tired and didn't want to talk and just wanted to go to bed."

"I notice he was tired also cause I drove home and put the copter away!" said Ami. "Wow that's strange my son must have been really tired to have you drive home!" "Yeah sometimes I wonder did Angela get on his nerves cause I saw her follow him." "I don't know he said she liked him but what can I say it's high school." said Bulma smiling. "Well I'm tired and I'm going to go turn in." said Ami.

Ami went upstairs and went to her room when she saw Trunks coming from the bathroom looking sort of aggravated. "Wow trunks the party must have worn you out!" said ami.

Feeling pain. "I think being at that party gave me a stomachache maybe I ate the wrong thing." "Well maybe you did eat the wrong thing. Are you ok?" said Ami looking at Trunks concerned.

Cracking a smile. "Yeah I think so. I think going to sleep will make me feel better." "Ok, good night trunks!" said ami smiling going to her room and trunks went in his room closing the door feeling the pain radiating through his stomach. Trunks layed in his bed and swallowed hard, hoping that the pain would ease up. He layed their trying not to think about it.

In Dark Lords lair Valtar and Grid walked in. "Hey master Dark Lord? We have some news for you!" said valtar. Dark Lord was sitting in his chair hoping they better have some good news. "Ok what is it?" said dark lord. "Well we manage to talk to this girl from that school we've been watching and this girl seems to like that purple headed punk, so we gave her some serum that I called love potion!" said Grid.

"Look save the details! What did you do!" said Dark Lord getting impatience. "Well it was love potion, but with some poison as well! So sooner or later they'll be looking for the antidote and they won't get it unless they give us the scepter!" said Grid.

"Do you think that's going to work!" said dark lord. "Well sir I hope so!" "Well while your plan is taking affect I'll try to think of something else!" "Master Dark Lord why don't you believe the plan will work!" said Grid disturbed by Dark Lords attitude.

"Cause usually when I make plans they seem to work but when you two make plans they seem to BACKFIRE!" "Maybe this time it will work!" Valtar. "Ok will see and if it doesn't work there will be severe punishment for both of you!" said Dark Lord.

The next day was a beautiful Saturday morning and breakfast smelled good at the son household. Everyone was sitting at the table eating saiyan style except for Chichi that enjoyed watching her husband and children eat. "Did you work on some of your homework last night?" said Chichi that stayed on top of her son all the time.

"Yeah I was able to get some of it started and I'm not done with it cause goten wanted to play! But me and Serena, Trunks and Ami are going to the library today to get some research information on our English project." Said Gohan. "Well that's good! Also Goten when your brother can't play he can't so please don't disturb him doing his homework!" said Chichi.

Gohan was thinking: Mom I wish you stop riding my back with the homework it's like I don't have time to do other things!" Everyone got up and cleared the dishes.

At capsule corp everyone was having breakfast except for trunks andVegeta. But Vegeta was using his training for morning breakfast. Bulma had some errands to run and Vegeta and littleTrunks were going with her.

"Mmm! This breakfast is so yummy!" said Serena stuffing her face. "Wow Serena you keep eating like that and I would think you were a saiyan!" saidBulma smiling. "Yeah I almost forgot that they eat like that!" said Serena. Ami started giggling. "You guys seen trunks this morning!" said bulma putting down her coffee. "I haven't heard from him." said Serena.

"Before I went to bed last night he said he had a stomachache and he went to bed." saidAmi. "That son of mine always trying to take care of himself and not letting me help him. I'll go and check on him before I leave." Said Bulma smiling. "I think he's tired from last night." saidAmi.

"Maybe he's hung over from last night!" said little Trunks laughing. "I don't think that's funny Trunks! Besides, what do you know about being hung over!" said Bulma. "Since dad let me watch this rated R movie with him and these people...

"VEGETAA!" shouted Bulma angry getting up leaving out the room. "I'm going to KILL THAT SAIYAN HUSBAND OF MINE! How DARE HE let our little trunks watch a rated R movie!"

Serena and Ami were laughing. "I feel sorry for vegeta he's going to really hear it!" said Serena laughing. "Your not kidding!" said ami laughing also.

About an hour later after Bulma was yelling at Vegeta for being irresponsible with little Trunks and a few things thrown at him, it calm down. Bulma went upstairs and knocked on trunks door and peeked in then she came in and closed the door and sat on the bed. "Trunks sweetie?" said Bulma shaking him a little.

Trunks opened his eyes slowly looking at bulma sounding tired. "Yeah mom?" "Are you feeling ok? Cause ami told me you had a stomachache last night!" "I'll be ok mom I'm not feeling that bad."

"Mister, who are you fooling you look like your in a lot of pain! Your just like your father who is so prideful in admitting when he doesn't feel well! I'll get you some medicine!" Bulma went to the bathroom and got some Aleve from the cabinet and gave it toTrunks sitting next to him on the bed.

"Now Trunks I'm going out with your dad and your brother so stay in the bed! If you feel better you can get up! I'm not for sure if mom and dad are going to be home!" said Bulma.

"I'll be fine mom I'm not in a lot of pain and plus I'm starting to feel better I'll just get up and take a shower and I'll be ok!" said trunks sitting up. "Ok sweetie I have to run! If you start to feel bad remember to go straight to bed!"

"Yes mom, no prob!" said Trunks smiling. Bulma left out the room closing the door and Trunks felt that sharp pain again. "Ah! Man! I go to a party and I think I'm food poison! I better get up and take a shower. Trunks went to get up.

Bulma walked through the kitchen grabbing her purse. "Ok girls I'll be out half the day! My mom and dad should be here or they may be in and out during the day!" "So how's trunks doing?" asked ami. "He says he feels a little better but I don't believe that, he's just like his father a typical prideful saiyan!"

"Well don't worry bulma will keep an eye on trunks for you!" said Serena. "Thanks a lot he shouldn't be a handful plus my parents are here so I'll see you guys later!" said Bulma with Vegeta and Trunks waiting at the front door.

"Well I guess we better get ready soon to go to the library to do our project!" said ami. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that!" said Serena hopping up off the stool at the counter. The girls got up and went upstairs to go get ready to go to the library. Trunks had already came out the shower and got dressed. In his room he was sitting on his bed looking at his English book and ami knocked on the door. "Come in!" "Hi Trunks!" said ami closing the door. "What are you up to?" said Trunks curious.

"I'm not up to anything I'm going to change into my other clothes! You know were suppose to go to the library today to work on our English project? I was wondering were you feeling up to it?" "Yes and no but I'll live! We can go to the library cause I do need to get started." Said Trunks.

In the mall at a restaurant. "So Erasa you've been eyeing trunks? What are you up to?" said Videl. "Oh nothing he is such a cutie but I think he likes Ami. I see him with her all the time!" said Erasa. "That doesn't mean their going out! I heard that Ami and Serena stay with him." Said Videl "Oh really!" said erasa. "I'm serious they must related!" said Videl.

"So, are you checking out gohan?" said Erasa. "Not really! He is cute but I think that Serena girl likes him!"

"So! It doesn't matter! Why don't you go for it! It's not like he told you he's dating!" said Erasa. "I don't know maybe I will!" said Videl smiling.

Later that morning at the library. Serena and ami were checking the encyclopedias to do their research. "I hate doing projects especially spending time in the library with all this reading!" said Serena complaining.

"Oh Serena stop your complaining it's not the end of the world! We need to make sure we get the right stuff from the encyclopedia or will be back here!" said ami. "I hope Trunks and Gohan are having better luck then we are!" said Serena.

Trunks and Gohan were on the other side of the library looking through encyclopedia's sitting at the table. "Did you get your information Gohan?" said trunks. "Yeah I found some of it. So how was the party last night? Said Gohan.

"Uh... not so great!" said trunks feeling embarrassed. "Not so great? I thought you had a good time especially with Ami."

"Well just between you and me Gohan I haven't said anything to Ami or my mom or anyone. But I remember sitting at the counter drinking a soda talking to Angela. What's so weird is one hour later I'm going outside and I walked up to Angela and I started kissing her, like if I was in love with her!

I felt like my body and brain were doing something I couldn't, control it! It was so weird I never felt like that! Then I guess some time later I snapped out of it and I felt strange and I started to get a stomachache and I told Angela I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to leave she didn't want me to leave but I went and got ami and we left when we got home later I went to bed. My mom and them just know that I didn't feel well and that's it. I think it may have been food poisoning or something."

"I hope she didn't try and poison you! Or maybe it could be food poisoning." Said Gohan.

"You think she tried to poison me, Gohan, she likes me, why would she poison me?"

"I don't know it was just a thought cause Angela can be sneaky."

"Maybe. Well we better get going with this research before we forget what we came here for!" said trunks.

--&--

Angela was on the phone with one of her friends. "He was so kool with that kiss I didn't want him to stop! I would love to be kissed by him again! He is so HOT!"

"Angela, he just kissed you! What about asking you out?" "I don't know I didn't think about that!" said Angela thinking about trunks and how he kissed her.

Later on that afternoon everyone was leaving the library. "So girls did you guys find what you needed?" said Gohan. "I guess I found everything I needed." Said Serena. "Well if not we can always use bulma's computer." Said Ami.

They were walking towards the copter and trunks started to feel sick again. "Are you ok Trunks?" said Ami with everyone looking at him. Trunks leaned up against the copter in pain. "I'll be ok!" said Trunks.

"Trunks you don't look ok you look like your in pain!" said Gohan worried.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine." said trunks starting to bend over in pain grabbing his stomach and it made everyone worry. Ami, Gohan and Serena surrounded Trunks to see if he was ok. "Hey man I know you don't want us to worry, but your in pain!" said Gohan at Trunks side.

"Why don't we hurry and take you home! Said Ami. "Yeah you don't look so good!" said Serena.

Valtar jumped out of the tree being sarcastic. "Yeah you DON'T look so good Trunks!" Grid came from behind Valtar laughing and he starting laughing also.

Everyone looked up and Trunks and Gohan got in their fighting stance. "What a bad time for these guys to show up!" said Ami. "Your not kidding!" said Serena. "BACK FOR SOME MORE!" said Gohan.

"No, we come to give you time to think about giving us the crystal scepter!" said Valtar.

"LOOK, we don't have time for stupid GAMES! The crystal scepter isn't yours so tell your DARK LORD creep to LEAVE US ALONE!" shouted Trunks.

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you Trunks!" said Grid smiling with an evil look on his face. "What is THAT suppose to mean!" said Trunks getting angry.

"He means how have you been feeling lately! Said Valtar smiling evilly.

"WHAT! What are you talking about!" said Trunks.

"I'm talking about how sick your going to GET if you DON'T hand over that SCEPTER!" said Valtar.

"What did you do to Trunks!" said ami.

"Oh we poisoned him and if you want the antidote will trade it for the scepter other wise you GET NOTHING!" said Valtar.

Gohan was going to charge at them and Serena stopped him. "No gohan that's what they want us to do! We don't have time to fight them we need to give them the scepter!" said Serena.

"Serena are you crazy! Don't give up your scepter for evil!" said Trunks. "How do we know if you have an antidote and you might not give it to us!" said Gohan.

"Well that's up to you to believe me or not!" said Grid.

Trunks started to feel pain again and he fell to his knees bent over and Ami came to his side. "It looks like you need to become a believer cause your friend is feeling the effects of my poison!" said Valtar.

Trunks looked up at valtar and grid with a mean look on his face. "I'll GET YOU FOR THIS!" said Trunks bending over in pain.

"You got seven days to make up your mind or your friend is going to be in a lot of trouble! So bring us the scepter the seventh day at the park near your school!" said Valtar.

"Oh yeah and Trunks welcome to the world of pain!" said Grid laughing and Ami held back Trunks who was angry and Serena held back Gohan cause he wanted to beat both of them. Both Valtar and Grid walked away disappearing.

"What are we going to do NOW? They have us trapped!" said Gohan angry. "We should just give it to them Gohan!" said Serena feeling afraid.

"If we give them that scepter then they might not give us the cure! If, they have one!" said Trunks. "Trunks we better get you home and maybe we can find out a cure on our own!" said Ami worried.

"She's right Trunks since we know now that it wasn't food poisoning they poison you!" said Gohan.

Ami helped Trunks to his feet and the pain went away. "Are you ok?" said Ami looking at Trunks worried. "Yeah the pain went away for now!" said Trunks sounding a little weak.

They all went and got in the copter and gohan drove it. "I'm curious guys did you see those two at Angela's party?" said Gohan.

"No I didn't see them nowhere there unless I missed them." said Trunks.

"I sure didn't see them either!" said ami.

"So what I want to know is how, did they poison you?" said Gohan wondering.

"Maybe it was when you were around Angela? She seem not to let you out of her sight!" said ami. Trunks looked at Gohan wondering if he should say something about the kiss. "Something on your mind Trunks?" said Gohan confused.

"Yeah remember what I told you earlier?"

"About what?"

"Gohan remember, in the library!" said trunks. Scratching his head. "Oh yeah!"

"Guys what are you talking about!" said Serena confused.

"Well guys, and Ami especially, please don't get mad with me but when I was with Angela at the table we were drinking a soda she poured some for me and I drinked it and I guess later on I went outside looking for Angela and out of nowhere I started kissing her and I couldn't control it and all of a sudden that crazy feeling went away and I felt sick and that's what happened I don't know if there was something in the soda or maybe those guys showed up at the party in a disguise."

"You kissed that girl?" said ami. "Yeah but I couldn't control it I felt like I was in love with her!" said trunks.

"Ami don't get mad I believe Trunks is telling the truth!" said gohan. "Yeah Ami I believe it to! Trunks doesn't even like Angela and for all we know she may have put something in it!" said Serena.

"But how could she, Serena? Those two idiots admitted to doing it!" said Gohan.

They landed at capsule corp and went in. "Trunks are ok? Do you need to lay down?" said Ami looking at him. "I think I'm going to do that!" said Trunks feeling a little weak. "Guys I'll be back down in a few I'm just making sure Trunks is ok!" said Ami going upstairs with Trunks.

Serena and Gohan sat down at the kitchen counter. "Gohan what are we going to do?" said Serena worried. "The first thing we need to do is find a cure for Trunks and try to keep from giving up that scepter! Also how is Bulma going to take this!" said Gohan.

"Hey Gohan why don't you go and whip up something in your lab! Your good at that!" said Serena. "Serena I don't think so I do know my chemicals but I'm not a doctor and finding a cure for Trunks is going to take some time! I think Bulma will be better off doing that she's a genius!"

Ami came downstairs and sat down next to them. "So is Trunks ok?" said Serena. "He seems like it for now!" said Ami looking worried. "Are you alright?" said Gohan looking at Ami.

"No! I'm not! I'm worried about trunks I hope nothing happens to him! I feel so responsible gohan for all that's happen!" "Your not alone girlfriend!" said Serena.

"Listen guys don't blame yourself for this! We need to talk to bulma so we can get a cure or trunks is going to be in serious trouble! But what I don't get is how those two slipped something in trunks drink without him seeing it?" said Gohan.

"Maybe they didn't put it in his drink maybe they did it some other way!" said Serena. "That we may never know!" said Ami.

Later on that day Gohan went home and said he'll be back later and he told Goku what was going on. Serena and ami did their homework and check on trunks also who was feeling bad off and on.

Bulma finally came home. "So girls what's happening?" said Bulma. "Well we all went to the library with gohan!" said ami and she explained everything that went on that day.

"WHAT! MY POOR BABY! They poisoned him!" Ami and Serena tried to calm bulma down. "I got to go upstairs and see him girls we got to get trunks to my lab so we can find a cure! If I get my hands on that dark lord freak he's going to PAY!"

"Please bulma your going to upset trunks if you go upstairs hysterical!" said Serena. "Ok I'll calm down just please understand that's my son he could die if we probably don't find a cure! And vegeta! Please, don't breath a word to him or little trunks until I say so!" "Right!" said Ami and Serena.

Bulma went upstairs and knocked on trunks door and went in and closed it. She sat on the side of his bed in front of him with worry in her eyes trying to be calm and looking at him. "Trunks?" He opened his eyes sounding a little weak. "Mom your home? Is it late?"

"Not really it's only like five in the afternoon! Ami and Serena told me what happened! Are feeling ok? Are you in pain, and tell me the truth!" said bulma. "Yes mom I'm in pain but not that much! I just feel tired and weak! Mom please try not to worry!"

"Trunks that's hard to do considering that you've been poisoned by two crazy lunatics and I'll try not to tell your dad right away cause he won't sit very well with this! I want you to come down to my lab cause I want to find out what they poisoned you with! You think you can get up?" said Bulma. "Yeah mom!"

Trunks got up out of the bed and his mom helped him downstairs to her lab. She had ami and Serena join her to help her. She took his blood and ran test on it to find out what kind of poison trunks had. "Wow what in the world is this?" said bulma. "What did you find out?" said Serena.

I'll try and update soon. I've been working on my other two stories more than this one! But anyways read and review


	8. The Secret Project chap 8

Another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
The Secret Project chapter 8  
Sorry about the long wait.  
Bulma was looking at the vile with trunks blood in it. "So bulma what could trunks have?" said ami. "I don't know what it is so far but from what I can tell from under the microscope it looks like a virus!" said bulma.  
  
"A virus!" said ami and Serena.  
  
Bulma put the vile down sighing. "My poor son! How did they give this to him? They must have caught him off guard!"  
  
"Only thing I can do is try and ask Angela at school Monday. She was the only one I saw close to him." Said ami. Bulma sat in the chair breathing out a sigh.  
  
"Its ok bulma will do our best and try and help trunks!" said Serena putting her hands on bulma shoulder. "Thanks guys but in the meantime I need to get trunks some antibiotics to control this until we find a cure!" said bulma sounding worried. Bulma went to the table and looked at her son who looked tired. "Trunks are you feeling ok?" said bulma who was worried.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and looked at his mom and bulma seem like she could read what his eyes were saying. "I feel weak and some pain." Trunks didn't want to tell his mom that he felt more cause she looked worried enough. "Trunks I hope your not just saying that cause I need for you to tell the truth."  
  
Trunks breathe out a sigh. "Mom can I just go to bed?" "Trunks you didn't answer my question. "Mom I am in pain but it's not really bad I just feel more tired then anything." "Ok trunks but tell me the truth next time cause it makes me worry when your not honest!"  
  
Trunks sat up and got off the table and his mom helped him off and Serena and ami asked if he needed help as well. Trunks didn't want any help he would rather go upstairs on his own. "No thanks girls I believe I can manage on my own. Trunks went upstairs hiding his pain from everyone going in his room.  
"He must be feeling better said Serena. "I don't know, maybe." said ami.  
  
"No he's not, he's not well at all he just doesn't want me to worry and I know he's in a lot of pain! I can't believe this is happening to my son!" said bulma.  
  
"You can't believe WHAT is happening?!" said vegeta walking in.  
  
Bulma looked up surprised trying to think of something to say. "Oh hi honey! I didn't see you standing there!" "Well, I'm not invisible!" said vegeta. Vegeta shook his head and left out the room.  
  
"Whew! That was close. I was hoping he didn't hear that!" said Serena. "Your not kidding!" said ami. "Guys we can't let vegeta find out about trunks he'll lose it!" "Boy, I would hate to see that!" said Serena.  
*****************  
  
At the sons household gohan was down in the basement sitting at his table looking through books and trying to think of a way to help trunks until goku came down and interrupted his thoughts. "Hey gohan what's up?"  
  
Sighs. "Nothing just trying to figure out a way to help trunks maybe I can find a cure!"  
  
"Gohan I don't know about that! Don't you think you should leave it up to bulma?! Besides she's knows a lot more about medicines and chemicals than you!" said goku.  
  
"Yeah I know dad but I can't just sit here and watch my best friend suffer! Theirs got to be something I could do!" said gohan.  
  
"Maybe you should just be their if trunks needs you!" said goku. "Dad PLEASE that's not good enough!" said gohan getting a little frustrated. "Well maybe you could ask bulma if she needs any help?" "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea." Said gohan still wondering what he could do to help trunks.  
  
*************************  
  
That following Monday gohan was walking up the sidewalk to school and he saw ami and Serena up ahead. "Hey guys!" said gohan.  
  
"Hey gohan!" said Serena. "Sorry guys about this weekend but I had a lot of homework to do and I didn't have time to see how trunks was doing. So, is he ok?"  
  
"Well he seems like it but- .."  
  
"He's not ok he was in a lot of pain yesterday." said ami interrupting.  
  
"His mom went to go check on him and he told her he wasn't too bad but she didn't believe him." Said Serena. "Well that's trunks he is prideful." Said gohan. "He tried to talk his mom into going to school this morning but she made him go back to bed." Said Serena.  
  
"Well I'll try and stop by today to see him!" said gohan. "You know who I want to talk with?" said ami. "Who??" said Serena and gohan.  
  
"Angela! I want to know what her and trunks was doing and if she seen anyone!" "Hopefully she can give you an answer!" said gohan. They all walked inside the school.  
  
As the day went on ami tried to talk to Angela but she couldn't catch up with her but when school was over she caught up with her going out the front door. "Hey Angela! Can I talk to for a moment?"  
  
Angela turned around and looked at her like if she was wasting her time. "Look, I have to run I got places to go and things to do and I don't want to waste time!"  
  
"Look I don't want to keep you from what ever it is that you have to do but, I want to know at your party the other night was their someone else hanging around trunks besides you?" "Look their where a lot of people hanging around trunks." "But wasn't you alone with him?" said ami.  
  
Angela thought about the kiss that trunks gave her. "Look ami I was alone with trunks for just a little while! Why all the questions? Are you jealous or something cause last time I check, I don't think you were dating him!"  
  
"For your information, I'm not jealous and the reason I asked, cause trunks has been sick since he went to that party! Thank you very MUCH you've been a great help!" said ami getting mad and turning to walk away.  
  
"Hey wait?!" said Angela stepping in front of ami. "He's sick? How could he be sick? He just had some chips and a soda! Who could get sick off that?!" said Angela concerned.  
  
Ami didn't want to tell Angela what was really wrong with trunks. "Well he did so, hopefully he should be feeling better soon!" said ami smiling. "So you think he'll be in school tomorrow?! I was wondering why I didn't see him today?"  
  
"I don't know it all depends on how he feels. So I have to go now Angela I'll talk later!"  
  
Ami walked away and saw Serena while Angela got in her car with her parent's wondering about the serum she put in his drink and if that caused him to get sick. She was thinking that it couldn't have made him sick cause it was just love potion. He did react to it like if he loved me but then he said he didn't feel very well. I hope those guys didn't lie to me about that stuff being love potion. If I was thinking, I should have asked them why were they so interested in wanting me to give it to him! Sitting in the back seat Angela was still wondering in her mind how could love potion make trunks sick.  
********************  
  
Using the capsule corporation copter that ami was piloting. Ami couldn't help but think about trunks and if it wasn't for her and Serena he wouldn't be in this mess! Ami started to like trunks but then she didn't know if trunks liked her.  
  
"Hey ami! Earth to ami!" said Serena.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry serena I was just daydreaming." said ami.  
  
"Daydreaming? Your suppose to be driving!" said serena.  
  
"I'm sorry guys it's just that I can't help but think about trunks and asking Angela questions didn't seem to get anywhere!" "Did she know anything about that night at the party?" said gohan.  
  
"All she said was she didn't see anything. I just told her that trunks wasn't feeling well and that's all she needed to know!" Said ami. "Well some how, those two idiots manage to poison trunks!" said gohan.  
  
"Did you see anything ami?" said serena. "No I didn't see anything suspicious plus trunks left and I didn't know where he went cause I was so busy talking. Only if I was paying attention maybe none of this wouldn't have happen!" Said ami.  
  
"Ami don't blame yourself! How did you know this was suppose to happen?" said gohan. "He's right ami. Stop blaming yourself!" said serena. They landed at capsule corp.  
  
*************  
  
Bulma was in trunks room sitting on his bed trying to help trunks relax but he was in a lot of pain. Trunks didn't want his mom to see him like this. Trunks laid his head in his moms lap while she comfort him. "Mom, I-I don't think I want to go to another party again if I'm going to end up like this!"  
  
"Trunks it's not your fault this happened! I just want to know how they manage to poison you?" said bulma concerned. "Only thing.....I can remember is having a soda with Angela and..... next thing I knew later on I was kissing her then I started to feel sick! I don't understand how I wanted to kiss her?!" said trunks.  
  
"Don't worry trunks just rest, your already in enough pain and hopefully that medicine will start to take effect." Bulma didn't want to leave his side but wanted to comfort trunks for a little while longer. "Mom, I'm starting to feel a little better I think I'm just going to stay in the bed." "Ok sweetie but, let me take your temperature before I go cause you were at 102."  
Bulma took his temperature and it went down to 99. "Oh good that medicine must be working!" said bulma kissing trunks on his head and pulling the covers up. "Thanks mom." said trunks that looked tired.  
  
Bulma went out the door and closed it going downstairs hoping that her son will be ok without her there. Gohan, ami and serena came in the kitchen and bulma walked in the kitchen also. "Hey bulma!" said gohan.  
"Hey guys! How was school?"  
"Great!" said gohan.  
"Not so great!" said serena.  
"Fine." Said ami trying to smile.  
"I guess you girls have a hard time adjusting to the school your going to?" said bulma. "It's not that bulma it's like, every night theirs homework!" said serena.  
"Oh stop it serena just admit your lazy!" said ami. Serena felt embarrassed and her face turned red. "Thanks a lot ami I really feel better about my homework now!" said serena.  
"Don't worry Serena you'll get use to it! So, are you ok ami you look like you've got several things on your mind?" said bulma.  
"Well I've been sort of worried about trunks I just feel so responsible for what happen!"  
"Ami don't worry about it! You didn't do anything! Listen, gohan and trunks are just like goku! They protect the earth and the innocent! So stop worrying we just need to help trunks and find a cure for my son."  
"So is trunks doing ok?" said gohan.  
"Well for right now he's ok but, he was in a lot of pain earlier with a high fever but the fever went down and the pain went away also." Said bulma.  
"That's sounds like a relief!" said serena.  
"Well that's good news to hear!" said ami smiling.  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah, gohan."  
  
"Have you told vegita yet?"  
"No I haven't, and I don't know how long I can keep this from him!" "Well hopefully it's long enough until we find a cure." said gohan.  
"Your not kidding if vegita finds out he'll go ballistic!" "About what?!" said vegita walking in. Bulma felt nervous. "Uh! Honey, what are you doing standing their?!"  
"Don't I live here? And what's with all the secrets?"  
"What are you talking about vegita?" said bulma cracking a smile. "WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING??"  
Bulma felt trapped and had to think of something or vegita will figure it out soon.  
*****************  
  
Not a very good ending but, with this story I'm sort stuck! So I guess I'll keep writing. Some r/r please and that doesn't mean rest and relaxation either. 


	9. The Secret Project chapter 9

Yeah it's another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
The Secret Project Chapter 9  
  
Bulma looked at vegeta as he was waiting for an answer from bulma. "What would make you think that vegeta?"  
  
"Uh!.. .......Never mind woman!" said vegeta walking out. "Whew, that was close he almost had me!" said bulma. "Your not kidding about that!" said Serena. "It's going to be hard keeping this from vegeta." Said ami. "Your not joking! Vegeta is hard to fool sometimes." Said gohan.  
  
"Yeah my husband has a way of figuring out things and sooner or later he's going to figure out that trunks is sick but, until then we need to hold him off as long as we can!" said bulma.  
  
"Well maybe we can get a hold of dark lords evil servants and BEAT the antidote out of them!" said gohan getting little angry.  
  
"Oh so you THINK that's going to work!" said bulma staring at gohan like if he lost his mind. "That sounds like a good idea." Said serena smiling. "Don't be such a bone head serena." Said ami. Serena face turned red. "Ok guys calm down." Said bulma looking at serena.  
  
"It's worth a try!" said gohan who wasn't thinking. "Well I hate to spoil your plan but beating the daylights out of those two is not going to give us the antidote and we can't trust them they could care less if trunks dies all they could think about is the crystal scepter and ruling the universe." Said ami.  
  
"I agree with you ami one hundred percent." Said bulma. "Well do you guys have any bright ideas?" said gohan. "No, but it's not beating the antidote out of those two idiots!" said bulma. "Besides gohan when you kill them how, are we going to find out the antidote?" said ami. "If there is an antidote." Said serena. As evening went on gohan left to get home before his mom has a fit about him not doing his homework.  
  
******************* The next day at school Angela got out of her parents car and went up the front stairs where she noticed Valtar and Grid. Those were just the people she wanted to see. She gave an angry glare as she approached them. "Hey you two! What is the meaning of that love potion you gave me?!"  
  
They looked at her. "Well, well if it isn't the red hair babe!" said grid. "Don't you babe me! That lousy potion SUCKED!" "Listen nothing last forever!" said valtar. "Yeah it sure didn't LAST I only got him to love me for ten minutes and then he got sick! Just what kind of crap were you guys trying to PULL!!" "Look girly you got what you wanted now get out of here before you get it!" said valtar.  
  
"If anything happens to trunks you two are going to get it!" said Angela sticking her middle finger up at both of them leaving.  
  
"Uh, val..... what is that suppose to mean?" "I don't know it's just some human sign for something. It probably doesn't mean anything." Said grid.  
  
Gohan was in class wondering were ami and Serena were it was almost eight. Serena and ami walked in. "Hey gohan?!" said Serena sitting next to him with ami sitting next to her. "So how's trunks?" said gohan.  
  
"Well he wanted to go to school this morning he said he felt better." Said Serena. "You know that didn't happen cause bulma told him no." said ami. "Guys, we got to think of something!" said gohan.  
  
"I don't know gohan my mind is cloudy I can't think of anything. Hey, maybe I can look through my mini computer and come up with something" said ami. "I hope it's an antidote." said gohan.  
  
Videl happen to be looking at gohan while he was talking to Serena. "You know erasa I think gohan is going out with that serena girl I've been seeing them together a lot." Said videl. "I never saw them holding hands so they must not be going out." Said erasa.  
  
"Erasa, that doesn't mean anything they could be talking to get to know each other and I saw him first." Said videl feeling jealous. "Well why don't we set you up with him." Said erasa looking devilish. "Now what do you have in mind erasa cause I don't have a clue." "I'll tell you later and hopefully it'll work!" Erasa said.  
  
********************  
  
Trunks was laying in his bed wishing that he could leave the house he knew he couldn't but, he was bored. Just because he felt a little better didn't mean that he could go to school.  
  
Trunks sat up in bed and started to feel dizzy with pain in his stomach approaching at the same time. Sighs. "I guess feeling better..... has a limit." Said trunks. Bulma walked in the room. "Hey son? How are you feeling?"  
  
Bulma saw her son sitting up with his knees bent and his head resting on his knees seeing that, she knew he was in pain. Bulma quickly came and sat on the bed next to him. "Trunks could you look at me?" said bulma.  
  
Trunks lifted his head with his eyes closed tightly he really couldn't look at her at that moment. "Y-Yeah, mom." "Are you feeling pain like yesterday?" "Y-Yes......I am but........it feels a little........ more worst." "You were just feeling fine this morning and now your feeling awful." "It just started......right before....... you came in."  
  
Bulma looked at her son in pain she felt bad for him. "I'm going down stairs to get your medicine I'll be right back. Bulma went downstairs and went into her lab and got trunks medicine and came back up stairs and came in the room and he wasn't in his bed. "Trunks were are you?" She heard movement in the bathroom. So she knocked on the door. "Trunks are you ok?" "Not exactly......I'll be out."  
  
Bulma heard the toilet flush and trunks came out the bathroom holding his stomach and slowly got into bed feeling pain. Bulma wanted to cry seeing her son in this condition but she knew she had to be strong. "Sweetie what's wrong did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah I just threw up that's all." "I hope that's all and your not hiding anything." Said bulma worried. Trunks sat up again with his knees bent. "Mom I'm....... just in a lot.... of pain." "It's going to be ok. Here's your medicine." Bulma gave trunks his medicine hoping that he wouldn't have to throw that up. Bulma sat up against his pillow and had trunks lay back while she comforted him until he went to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Later that day when school ended gohan was at his locker and videl came up. "Hey stranger what's happening?" Closing his locker. "Oh hi videl what's up?" "Nothing much it's just I been meaning to ask you if you could help me with my math I'm really have a hard time with some of the work." said videl smiling.  
  
Gohan was thinking. "Well I don't know videl I'm still working on my other projects that I'm doing and I have to ask my parent's." "Well let me know tomorrow see you later." Said videl walking off smiling.  
  
Gohan went out the front doors of the school and ami and serena were waiting in the copter and gohan got in. "What took you so long?" said Serena. "Oh videl was just asking me to help her with math."  
  
"I didn't know you knew her?" said ami. "I don't really know her but I have talk to her a few times." "If your so good with math gohan you can help me with mine." Said serena.  
  
"Oh serena you can do it yourself just stop watching TV and you would be able to concentrate." Said ami. Serena turned red. "Shut up ami your embarrassing me!" Gohan was laughing.  
  
They landed at capsule corp and went in. Vegita had just finished eating dinner and went back in the gravity room and they all went in the kitchen. Bulma looked up. "Hey guys?" "Hi bulma." They all said.  
  
"Oh gohan, your mom said it was ok to have dinner over here and study with serena and ami." "Kool." Said gohan. "Oh and also your dad is coming over later cause I need to talk with him." "Is it about trunks?" said gohan. "Well it's about those two idiots that poisoned trunks maybe your dad can help us come up with something." "Is he doing ok?" said ami.  
  
"Well this morning he threw up and had a fever but it went down to ninety- nine over an hour ago.  
  
"I thought he was feeling better this morning?" said serena worried. "I wished that was true. But anyways why don't you help yourselves to some dinner and I'm going to go upstairs and check on trunks. Bulma left out the room and went upstairs.  
  
"Umm...... this chicken and vegetables looks yummy!" said serena getting some. They all started eating and gohan was eating like his father while ami and serena eyes were big cause they never seen gohan eat that way.  
  
Upstairs in trunks room bulma sat on the side of trunks bed. "You feel any better?" "I would feel much better..... if my stomach didn't...... hurt a lot." Said trunks trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Sweetie I want you to lay down ok I don't want you sitting up to much." Trunks laid back down. "You'll feel better sweetie as long as you lay down now, do you want to eat something?"  
  
"Mom I can't eat anything right now I really don't feel like it." "But trunks you haven't eaten anything today."  
  
Trunks started to feel pain bending over. "Mom please....... I really don't...... want anything." Bulma comfort her son while he was in pain she didn't want to leave the room until she knew he was feeling ok to be left alone or he was sleep. Bulma gave trunks some more of his medicine and she stayed until he fell asleep.  
  
Going back downstairs goku had arrived. "Hey bulma what's up?" Bulma looked tired and worn out but she didn't care cause her son was the most important thing to her now. Goku and bulma went to the living room and talked about valtar and grid and how can he get the antidote from them. "First of all I don't know where to start." Said goku.  
  
Gohan walked in with ami and serena. "Hey dad!" "Hi son you guys are just in time I need to ask you something. Ami and serena and gohan sat on the couch. "What is it?" asked gohan. "Well have you guys seen valtar and grid lately?" asked goku.  
  
"Well no cause every time we see them we get into it." said gohan.  
  
"Yeah and last time we seen them they were saying how they poisoned trunks.  
  
Bulma was getting angry and had tears coming from her eyes. "Hey bulma are you ok?" said ami. Bulma started crying. Ami and serena came to her side. "I can't believe my son is getting sicker everyday I've been with him all day just about and I know he doesn't want me to but, I couldn't leave him in pain." Bulma wiped her tears.  
  
"I think it's time we show those creeps who their dealing with!" said gohan. "Well first we need to find them." Said goku. "Where do you think they would be hanging out at?" said serena. "Actually I don't know." Said goku.  
  
"Well it seems they have leads on us cause last time we saw them was the public library." Said ami. "Well maybe there at the school." Said goku. "We don't usually see them." Said serena.  
  
"Well they don't want to be seen cause they want to know where are you guys going and what your doing so I think gohan it's time you start focusing and pick up their energy." Said goku.  
  
"Your right dad!"  
  
"I'm going to see if I can get a hold of them and have them give us the antidote or think of another approach." Said goku. "You guys better think of something ELSE cause they are not going to give up that antidote that easy and for ALL we know they may not have one." said ami.  
  
"Well let us take care of that when we get to that road but tomorrow I'm going to see if I can find them." Said goku. "Please goku be careful these guys do come up with surprises." Said bulma.  
  
"Does vegita know?" asked goku.  
  
"Well no but he's suspicious of something and I really don't want to tell him cause he doesn't think he just goes out without a plan and gets himself in trouble." Said bulma.  
  
"Your DEFINITELY right about that!" said goku. The evening went on and goku and gohan left to go back home.  
  
*************  
  
The next day after school serena was outside waiting for ami and gohan when grid that saw her alone grabbed her. Serena was trying to get free and gohan and ami came out just in time to see them try and take her away.  
  
"You let her go!" said gohan. "Not until we have that scepter!" said grid.  
  
Serena started screaming and that made gohan angry. Gohan came charging at grid and valtar came out of nowhere and hit gohan from the side and gohan went flying up against the building.  
  
"Nooo!!" shouted serena.  
  
Ami had no choice but to transform and grid pulled out his laser gun and put it up against serena head. "You come near us and she dies!" said grid. Gohan was getting up with a little blood coming from his head feeling dizzy. Valtar was laughing at what he did to gohan cause he caught him off guard.  
  
"I'm going make you wish that wasn't funny!" said gohan. Serena elbowed grid in the ribs and ran away from him.  
  
"Hey grid, don't let her get away!"  
  
Serena changed into sailormoon while she was running. Serena came running beside amy and grid got next to valtar. Gohan was ready to pounce on both of them but he had to think. "You two get ready for the beating of your lives!" said Serena. "Will just see about that!" said valtar.  
  
************  
  
Review please. ^_^ 


	10. The Secret Project 10

Yeah it's another chapter. I don't own dbz/sailormoon or the characters.  
  
I apologize for taking so long.  
  
The Secret Project chapter 10  
  
"You guys think your so tough?!" said valtar. "Enough of the chitchat!!" said gohan as he came charging. Valtar was waiting for gohan and grid went after both serena and ami. Grid grabbed both ami and serena and tried to slam them into the wall until ami blasted grid with her small scepter and it knocked him on the ground but he wasn't really hurt by it.  
  
Gohan knocked valtar up against the tree and hit him again and the tree broke in half with valtar hitting the school wall. Gohan was breathing heavy as he watched valtar hit the wall. "That was for TRUNKS!" yelled gohan.  
  
Grid hit ami in the face. "Ha ha ha!! That little scepter didn't even HURT!" said grid.  
  
"But this will!" said serena-kicking grid and he fell up against the bush that had thorns. "OW! Why you!" said grid charging at Serena he slapped her across the face knocking her on the ground.  
  
Gohan turned around and came over and hit grid knocking him on the ground. Ami got up and staggered a little with some blood coming from her nose. Gohan helped Serena up with blood coming from her mouth. "Ami are you ok?" said gohan walking over to her and looking.  
  
"These guys are tougher than last time." Ami said wiping her nose.  
  
"Valtar got up and was walking towards their way and formed a ki blast in his hand and threw it at gohan who sensed it and covered the girls with his shield and the blast disintegrated.  
  
Grid came out of nowhere and no one saw him and gohan had put his shield down and he kicked gohan in the back and slapped ami and grabbed serena around her neck. "Give me that scepter girl or your going to get hurt!" said grid.  
  
Valtar came walking towards gohan and was going to kick him and gohan grabbed his foot and pulled it and he landed on his back and gohan got up and saw grid with his arm around serena's neck. "You come closer and I'll break her neck." Gohan was trying to figure out how to get serena from grid without her getting hurt.  
  
Valtar got up and gohan saw him and formed a ki blast and hit him with it knocking him out of the yard and up in some trees. He glared at grid. "Let her go!" Ami got up and sneaked up behind grid and took her scepter and blasted him much harder than before and that knocked grid loose from serena and flying over the wall and landing on the ground really hard.  
  
Gohan ran up to both girls. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah I think so if you can say being slapped twice!" said serena rubbing the side of her face. "You can say that again." Ami said rubbing her cheek.  
  
"You guys sure your ok? Cause you two don't look so good."  
  
"What do you expect gohan there stronger than before."  
  
"Are you ok gohan you look sort of rough up yourself?" Asked ami. "Well I'll live I think I have a bruise on my head." Gohan was rubbing the back of his head. "I think we better get out of here before those two come back and try it again and I don't know if I got any strength to knock anybody out this time." Said gohan. They all left and got in the copter and took off.  
  
*******************  
  
Walking out of the bathroom trunks came and sat on the bed holding his stomach he just lost his lunch and wished he didn't eat anything cause all it did was cause him pain. Trunks thought if he gets out of this predicament he would personally kill valtar and grid for doing this to him.  
  
Trunks slowly got back in bed closing his eyes cause of the pain he felt. Bulma came in the room and saw trunks getting into bed slowly. Bulma came and sat on the bed and looked at her son. "You feel better after having some lunch."  
  
Trunks stayed sitting up cause it was too painful to lie down. "The lunch was good......... but I didn't keep it.......... cause I threw it up."  
  
Bulma started to get worried cause her son now couldn't hardly eat. Bulma held her son while he was in pain she didn't want to leave his side. "Son I have some pain medicine that's an antibiotic that will help you and I want you to take this I hope it works."  
  
Trunks took the medicine and bulma held him until he went to sleep she never felt so close to trunks even though he was from another time but she knew this was her son and she loved him and would do everything she could to protect him.  
  
Bulma looked at her son and left out the room and closed the door and went downstairs when she walked in the kitchen serena, gohan and ami had the first aid cleaning up some of their bruises. "What in the world happen to you guys?!" yelled bulma.  
  
"You can just guess." Said ami.  
  
"You had a run in with those two idiots."  
  
"You guess it!" said serena. "Did they almost beat you up?" said bulma. "Yeah they caught us off guard and their a lot stronger then before." Said gohan as he was putting an ice pack on the back of his head.  
  
"That seems like that should hurt?" said bulma looking at gohan put the ice pack on back of his head. "It does hurt along with this headache I got."  
  
Bulma helped clean up some of the girl's bruises. "Are you girls ok?" asked bulma. "Yeah I think so." Said serena putting an ice pack on her cheek and so did ami.  
  
"You guys are lucky that you didn't get hurt more." Said bulma.  
  
"Your not kidding." Said serena.  
  
While they were downstairs talking vegita went into trunks room to see where he's been for the last three days since he hasn't seen him. Vegita walked in trunks room and closed the door wondering why is his son sleep at four in the afternoon he came closer and looked and his son and sensed something not right and not only that he looked like he wasn't well. Vegita looked at him and thought does bulma know about this.  
  
"Trunks! Son, wake up!" called vegita.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and saw vegita and talked in a weak voice. "Hi dad....... what's up?"  
  
"What's up?! Why are you laying in the bed after four in the afternoon was, school that rough today or did you go?" said vegita demanding an answer.  
  
"Dad I'm not......... feeling well I didn't go to school today."  
  
"Does bulma know about this?"  
  
"Yeah she knows."  
  
Vegita could sense that his son was really sick and he wanted to know what in the world was wrong. "Son what's wrong with you? You sound weak like if you been training hard?"  
  
"Dad please....... I don't feel like talking......... you can ask mom I'm just tired."  
  
Vegita knew that he wasn't going to get too much out of his son from the way he sounded. Vegita walked over and felt his head and it felt warm. "Well son I believe you are sick with a fever I don't know what's going on but I believe your mother owes me an explanation on why she didn't tell me." Said vegita leaving out of the room.  
  
Downstairs bulma was putting away the first aid and goku appeared right in the kitchen from doing his instant transmission. "Hey goku!" said bulma. "Hey guys I was wondering if gohan was here cause chichi was worried. Oh there you are gohan."  
  
"Hi dad!"  
  
"Hey what happen to you guys?"  
  
"We had a run in with you know who!" said ami.  
  
"Yeah and this time they were even stronger." Said serena.  
  
"Guys I think its time we put this grid and valtar lights out for good!" said goku.  
  
"I agree with kakkarot." Said vegita walking in seeing gohan and serena and ami with some bruises here and there.  
  
Bulma walked back in the kitchen and saw vegita and he saw her. "Ok bulma, would you mind telling me why are son is upstairs in bed with a fever!"  
  
******************  
  
That's the end to this chapter. Review please. ^_^ 


	11. The Secret Project Chapter 11

It's another chapter I don't own dbz/sailormoon or the characters.  
  
The Secret Project Chapter 11  
  
(A/N: Sorry about taking so long I know it's been probably three of four months but hopefully I can finish this story soon.)  
  
"Well Vegita I was going to tell you but not now and....................  
  
Vegita interrupted her. "Bulma, how long has Trunks been like this? Cause it doesn't seem like it's been just today!?" Bulma swallowed hard and wanted to figure a way out of this.  
  
"Bulma, I think you need to tell vegita the truth." Said Goku looking at Bulma seriously.  
  
"Well Vegita, Trunks has been like this for three days now."  
  
"THREE DAYS! What in world were you THINKING? How come you didn't take him to the doctor?" said Vegita surprised and upset.  
  
"Well it's not that easy he was poisoned by dark lords creeps!"  
  
"What, and you didn't want to tell me their behind this!" yelled Vegita.  
  
"No, cause the first thing you'll do is go try and take them on yourself!" said bulma angry. "That doesn't mean that you still didn't need to tell me the truth even if I was going to take them on by myself! Don't you realize that I'm a prince of ALL saiyans and dark lord and his creeps are no match for ME?!"  
  
"That's, what I'm talking about. That stupid ego of yours!" said Bulma. "Look, I don't care about my ego! What's going to happen to our SON??"  
  
Bulma was sort of hesitant about telling Vegita the answer to that. "Well................ he could die if we don't get him an antidote and I have been working on that!"  
  
Vegita started to get angry. "Ughh!! This is your FAULT!" Vegita pushed  
  
Gohan on the floor and he hit his head on the wall. "Oww!"  
  
"GOHAN!!" yelled Serena and Ami. Gohan rubbed the back his head cause he got injured there and vegita didn't make it any better by pushing him. Serena and Ami came to his side.  
  
"Are you ok Gohan?" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah speak to us!" said Ami.  
  
Gohan was sort of angry with Vegita for pushing him he was already dizzy and in pain. "I think....................I'm ok." Said gohan.  
  
"Stop this Vegita! Blaming Gohan or anyone is not going to make trunks feel any better!" said Goku defending his son. "He's right Vegita it's not going to help Trunks!" Said bulma.  
  
Serena and ami helped Gohan up. "I know it's not going to help Trunks but it's your BRAT Kakkarot that started this mess! My son wouldn't be upstairs in the bed sick if he hadn't been playing around in another dimension! I will hold you personally responsible Kakkarot if ANTHING happens to Trunks and for your sake you better hope nothing happens to him!"  
  
"You are so MEAN!" yelled Serena.  
  
Vegita looked at Serena. "Look, miss Sailor moon I don't care what planet or dimension you came from but you better stay out of this! Your some of the reason why those creeps poisoned my son!!" yelled Vegita.  
  
Gohan glared at Vegita. "You leave Serena and my dad out of this I'm the one responsible for what happen so don't go fighting with my father!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Are you trying to challenge me?!" said Vegita staring at Gohan.  
  
Gohan got angry and was going to hit Vegita and Goku grabbed him. "Stop it Gohan it's not time to fight, calm down!"  
  
"Hey if he wants to fight let's take it outside and I'll give him what's he's itching for!" said Vegita.  
  
Gohan stepped back cause his dad told him no and he didn't want to disrespect Bulma's house. Gohan touched the front of his head and started to stagger a little cause he was dizzy. Goku saw it and held him up so he wouldn't fall. Bulma helped Goku get Gohan to the couch. "Hey Gohan are you ok?" said Goku worried.  
  
"I don't think so." Said bulma.  
  
Serena and Ami were starting to get worried.  
  
"How can the kid, that beat cell let some two weaklings come and take you down?!" Vegita was being sarcastic and mean. Bulma looked at Vegita. "This isn't funny Vegita! Why don't you quit being a jerk?!"  
  
"Hey I'm saying what I see!" yelled Vegita.  
  
Gohan was feeling dizzy with a headache. "I didn't let those two............... beat me up they came out of............ nowhere and caught me off guard............... that's why I got hit in the back of the head!"  
  
"You should always be alert at all times to pick up anyone's power level and not be distracted by two girls!" scolded Vegita.  
  
"We didn't distract Gohan we were just talking with him!" said Ami.  
  
"Hey............what's all............ the commotion about?" said Trunks that came downstairs in his pajamas sounding weak and in pain.  
  
Bulma ran up to him immediately. "Trunks what are you doing out of bed? Your not well yet!"  
  
"Mom I feel a little better.................. I'm not in too much pain."  
  
"Oh, that's good to hear but I want you resting!" said Bulma sternly.  
  
"Listen to your mother Trunks we want you to get your strength back!" said Vegita. "Hey are you guys ok?" asked Trunks looking at the girls and Gohan bruised up.  
  
Ami walked up to him. "Trunks were ok, we just ran into trouble again and sort of got rough up but were fine." "I wish I was well I would of took them out." Said Trunks. Bulma smiled at her son. "You sound like your father with that ego but you're in no condition."  
  
"Don't worry son I'll take care of them for you and just maybe I could use Kakkarots assistance."  
  
"Maybe? I think you could use my assistance cause leaving it up to you Vegita you might just bargain with them." Said Goku.  
  
"Are you saying I will cut a deal with those two creeps that poisoned my SON?!" yelled Vegita.  
  
"You did with cell." Said Goku.  
  
"You just had to bring that up! I am not going to let those creeps get away with what they did to my son! I may have been stupid to give into the lies of cell but I learned from that!"  
  
"Well I hope so." Said goku. Bulma and Ami took Trunks back upstairs and back to bed and Ami came back down while Bulma made sure Trunks was ok.  
  
"Listen trunks I don't want you coming downstairs unless I tell you. Cause your feel better, doesn't mean it's ok to get out of bed." "Why is dad yelling at Serena? They didn't do anything."  
  
"Listen honey, don't worry about Serena, Ami or Gohan me and Goku are dealing with Vegita."  
  
"Ok mom, but I do feel better I don't feel as lousy as I did earlier."  
  
Vegita was angry and went back to the gravity room and Goku told Gohan that they better get home before Chichi gets worried.  
  
Bulma came downstairs. "Hey Bulma me and Gohan are going to leave."  
  
"I'm sorry about Vegita being a jerk!" "Don't apologize Bulma we know Vegita acts like that, anyway." Said Goku.  
  
Serena put her hand on Gohans shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
  
"If you could say having a headache and feeling dizzy is ok I don't think so."  
  
"Well I think a couple of aspirin and a good night's sleep will do the trick." Smiled Serena.  
  
Goku helped Gohan up off the couch and Serena and Gohan said bye to each other and Goku did his instant transmission.  
  
***************  
  
It was morning again at the son's household and everyone was having breakfast. "So are you feeling better this morning." Asked Chichi. "I feel better than last night but my head still hurts."  
  
"I think I have a few sensu beans that can take care of that," said Goku. "Thanks dad but that's not going to make Trunks feel any better."  
  
"Come on son Trunks will get better."  
  
"Dad I hope you know, Trunks doesn't have that much time and it's all my fault like Vegita said last night." "Gohan don't be so hard on yourself. I'm just glad it wasn't anything worse." Said Chichi.  
  
"Yeah but their has to be something we can do instead of sit here and let Dark Lord get away with this! Can't we just send them to another dimension for good?!" An idea just came to Gohan when he said that. "Hey, maybe that can be done, permanently!"  
  
"Oh no you don't your not going back in that lab and start opening up portals again!" said Chichi.  
  
"Mom, we have to get rid of them or their going to take Serena's scepter!"  
  
"Listen, I don't want you getting hurt! You could have been killed yesterday when those creeps came out of nowhere and slammed you up against the wall! Next time someone is going to get seriously hurt and I don't want it to be YOU! Now just let your father and Vegita take care of this and you stay out of it!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"GOHAN! What did I say?!" yelled Chichi.  
  
Gohan breathed a sigh. "It's not fair."  
  
"It isn't fair if I have to bury my son at an early age either."  
  
"Honey I think we need to think about this. Gohan does have a point."  
  
"Goku how could you just make a suggestion like that?"  
  
"Chichi you know whenever we have a battle we always think about Gohan's safety. Could we just think about it first? Sending them to a permanent dimension for good sounds great and it would get rid of our problem." Said Goku.  
  
"I don't know Goku. I just don't want Gohan to get hurt or you."  
  
"Hey, can I fight too?" said Goten. "Absolutely NOT! yelled Chichi.  
  
"Sorry Goten but you would need more training for this." said Goku.  
  
Goten moaned. "I bet Trunks would go."  
  
"Well if he does your still not going!" said Chichi.  
  
"Well I'll get to my lab and get started." Said Gohan excited. "Just wait right their mister! I didn't give any ok for this yet!" scolded Chichi.  
  
"Mom you heard dad."  
  
"I heard your father loud and clear! We still need to give this some thought to this first!" said Chichi.  
  
Why does mom have to be so stubborn sometimes thought Gohan.  
  
Everyone finish eating and got up to clear the table. Goku helped Chichi with the dishes this time while the boys went to play video games. There was no school that day cause it was teachers meetings and everyone had a three-day weekend.  
  
****************  
  
Valtar and Grid walked into Dark Lord lair looking all bruised up. "So did you get the scepter?"  
  
"No, but a lot problems from those teenagers." Said Grid.  
  
Dark Lord got mad. "Do I have to do everything?!"  
  
"Sir, it was a strong battle and that stupid boy blasted me! He's very strong!" said Valtar  
  
"I'm going to go in that dimension and get that scepter from that girl even if I have to kill her trying and I want you two to follow me and destroy anyone that gets in my way! Also when we get back! There will be punishment for both of you for messing up! Now, listen to my plans so this can work!"  
  
**********************  
  
That's the end of another chapter. Review please. ^_^ 


	12. The Secret Project Chapter 12

I don't own DBZ/Sailormoon or the characters.

The Secret Project Chapter 12

: Sorry about the long wait I should have finished the story by now but anyway read on:

The next day Gohan was in the basement working hard on the computer and figuring a way to send Dark Lord and his creeps into another dimension of no escape. Gohan was pacing the floor putting math figures together on his notepad and thinking of another portal to open like he did before. He became frustrated and threw the paper on the floor and flopped in his chair in front of the computer.

"I'm going to be up all NIGHT trying to figure this out! There has to be a dark portal leading to nowhere. Maybe Bulma can help me!"

Goku came downstairs. "Hey son, how are things going?"

Gohan turned in his chair. "To be honest with you dad it's, TERRIBLE! I've been down here for an HOUR and I can't figure out anything!"

"Listen Gohan, relax everything's going to be ok. It's not going to happen over night."

"Dad I can't take a week! Trunks might be dead by then!"

"Listen Gohan don't worry about Trunks Bulmas working on an antidote, until then just keep trying to find a way to open up another dimension."

Goku went back upstairs and Gohan breath a sigh leaning back in his chair. He picked up his paper off the floor and started looking at it again. He thought for a moment about him and Trunks and how they figured out a way to open up the portal that opens to Serena's world.

Bulma walked in Trunks room and noticed he wasn't in his bed. Bulma looked around. He must be in the bathroom thought Bulma. She sat in the chair that was at Trunks desk. My poor son I hope he's feeling better thought Bulma.

Trunks came out the bathroom and his mom looked at him. "Are you feeling better?"

Trunks got in bed holding his stomach. "I felt better a little bit after you gave me that medicine last night but I feel weak right now and I don't think my stomach can hold anything."

"Well, I'm going to bring you some more of that medicine but in the mean time I don't want you getting out of bed like you did last night."

"Yes mom."

Bulma left out the room and closed the door. Ami was coming up. "Hey Bulma is Trunks feeling ok?"

"Not really but he said that medicine I gave him last night made him feel a little better but he's not feeling so great this morning."

"Poor Trunks I wish there was something I could do for him." Said Ami feeling sorry for Trunks.

"Well I'm going to be working on that medicine that I've been giving Trunks and maybe I can increase the strength since he said it made him feel better." "You think he's up to having any company?" said Ami.

"Well just go in and find out maybe it will make him feel better." Ami went in Trunks room and closed the door behind her.

Bulma came down to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. Serena came in the kitchen and sat next to her. "Hey Bulma I just got off the phone with Gohan and he said he wanted your help on portal sliding he told me he would come by later.

"Portal sliding, what is Gohan trying to do open up another dimension and bring more mayhem!"

"I don't think so Bulma he already succeeded with us."

"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean it like that, it's just… I've been worried about a lot since Trunks has been sick and I don't want Gohan to open up anything that's going to cause trouble."

"I believe Gohan wants to open up a portal with no return." Said Serena smiling.

"Hey that sounds good! That's maybe where we need to send Dark Lord and those creeps!" said Bulma excited.

"It does sound like a good idea when, Gohan mentioned It." said Serena.

"I'm not very good with portal sliding and time cause I just started working on that." said Bulma.

"Just do what you can and I'm pretty sure Ami could help also she's good with technical stuff." Smiled Serena.

"Yeah we could use all the help we could get."

"Your mom said it was ok to see you…that is… if you're up to any company." Smiled Ami.

"I could use some company, besides all I can do is lay here in pain." Said Trunks.

Ami smiled at him wishing she could do more for Trunks but she knew she couldn't. Trunks started to groan cause he felt sharp pains in his stomach that he never felt before. He grabbed his stomach and bent over. "Ahh!"

Ami got worried and immediately sat on the bed next to him. "Trunks! Are you ok?!"

"I don't…know."

"I think I better get Bulma."

He grabbed her arm. "Please Ami, my mom…. is worried enough. I don't need… to upset her…. more."

"Trunks your in pain! You need to tell her everything that's going on with you!"

Trunks slowly lied back as the pain eased up. Ami looked at Trunks with worry in her eyes.

"Ami my mom has been working around the clock trying to find a cure and I don't need for her to get more worried!"

"Listen trunks, I know you're worried but does Bulma know you have pain like that?"

"No, it's my first time feeling pain that sharp."

"Trunks I want you to get better but you can't, if you're going to hide stuff from your mom."

As Trunks lay there on his bed looking weak, he knew that Ami was right.

"I wish I had enough strength in my body so I can kill Dark Lord and those crazy creeps for doing this to me!"

"Listen Trunks getting upset is not going to change the situation!"

"I know I just wish I didn't feel so weak and sick all the time."

Downstairs Gohan knocked and walk in the kitchen where Bulma and Serena were.

"Hey smart man! What's up?" Smiled Bulma.

Gohan blushed. "Nothing, I just thought I come over and work in the lab for a while to see if we can work on other dimensions and figure out a way to get out of this mess I got us into."

Bulma put her coffee down. "Oh yeah that's right, we better get with it cause we might be at it a while."

"Well you can take my disk that has information on it about the formula me and trunks used to open up portals." Said Gohan handing Bulma the disk.

"You need any help Bulma cause I'm willing." Said Serena.

"Sure, I could use all the help I can get."

"Well good, I'm coming to the lab I just want to see how Trunks is doing." Said Gohan.

"Sure, Ami is up their talking with him right now." Gohan walked upstairs and Bulma and Serena went to the lab.

"Don't worry Ami I'm going to tell my mom about that pain, just don't worry." Trunks closed his eyes and tried to relax and not get upset about being sick.

"Knock, knock!" Said Gohan coming in.

Trunks spoke in his weak voice. "Hey guy, what's up!?" Trunks tried to crack a smile.

"I won't be up here long cause I have some work I have to do with your mom in her lab. So, how are you feeling?"

"Well…. don't ask me it's awful sometimes." Said Trunks.

"How's it going Gohan?" Are you ok from last night?" Asked Ami.

"Yeah I'm great, I feel fine after my dads home remedy."

"Home remedy…. when did your father start… making a home remedy?" Said Trunks in his weak voice.

"You know, the sensu beans." Said Gohan.

"Oh those, I could use some of them beans right now." Said Trunks.

"I know but I don't know if it will help cause you have a sickness." Said Gohan.

"Well I'll try anything right now to alleviate this pain." Said Trunks.

"You know, I did bring some with me to try and see if it will help. But I need to talk to your mom to see if it's ok first, cause, you know she'll get upset if we gave you something without checking with her." Said Gohan.

"Look I don't care if you don't tell my mom cause I'll take them now." "Trunks, let's talk with Bulma first and then, let's try the sensu beans." Said Ami cracking a smile.

Sighs. "Ok guys whatever you say but please tell my mom now before I end up throwing up again."

"Ok I'm going downstairs to tell Bulma." Said Gohan.

"That sounds good." Said Trunks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I came up with an idea to send Dark Lord and his creeps into a no return dimension and Bulma is going to help me." Said Gohan.

"Hey that sounds kool! I want to help!" Said Ami.

"I would to, if I wasn't…. in this condition." Said Trunks rubbing his stomach. "Are you having that pain again?" Said Ami looking at him.

"Y-Yeah…." Said Trunks starting to bend over.

"Well I'm going to tell Bulma about the sensu beans and hopefully you will feel better." Said Gohan leaving the room.

Gohan went downstairs and into the lab.

"Hey Gohan, I was looking at your disk and I was noticing the formula…" Said Bulma.

Gohan interrupted her. "Bulma, can I give some sensu beans to Trunks?" "Sensu beans, I never thought about using them."

"Well Trunks is in pain right now and I thought maybe the sensu beans could work."

"Oh no my baby!" Bulma grabbed the sensu beans from Gohan and ran upstairs.

Gohan didn't expect that immediate response. "Wow, I thought she would question it." Said Gohan.

"I think when you told her about her son being in pain she didn't hesitate." Smiled Serena.

Bulma came into Trunks room and Ami moved out the way while Bulma sat down on the edge of his bed. "Trunks I want you to take these sensu Beans. Are you in a lot of pain?" Said Bulma looking worried.

"Mom I'm in pain…. but could you…. calm down."

"Ok but take these three sensu beans."

Trunks took the beans and he started to feel a lot better and all the pain went away. Trunks sat up. "Wow I feel great!"

Bulma grabbed her son and hugged him. "Trunks are you sure your feeling better?" Said Bulma looking at her son that scared her half the death.

"Yeah mom, I feel different and a lot better."

"Wow those beans really did the trick!" Said Ami.

"Can I get out of bed now."

"As long as you're feeling better."

"Mom please don't worry I'm fine." Said Trunks.

"Well I have to work with Gohan in my lab."

"Gohan told me what you guys were doing, can I come and help?" Said Trunks. "Son why don't you catch up on some of your homework and then come help me later." Said Bulma smiling.

"Oh yeah I do have some homework to do."

"Well I'll come with you Bulma and give you guys a hand, I have some gadgets that I have that could help." Said Ami. Trunks, was feeling a lot better and he quickly started doing his homework so he could help in the lab.

Bulma and Ami came into the lab happy. "Trunks is feeling a lot better." Smiled Bulma. She hugged Gohan.

"He's doing his homework and he's not in any pain." Said Bulma

"Yeah what a relief he had me worried." Said Ami.

"Well yeah, all of us were worried." Said Gohan.

"Well let's get to work and find that dark portal so we can send those creeps where they belong." Said Bulma with authority. Everyone helped Bulma and Gohan and later Trunks came down and joined in. Vegita was surprised and very relieved to see his son walking around after the pain he saw him in earlier.

Meanwhile Darklord and his minions entered the earth's atmosphere and it was out in the desert, five hundred miles from south city. Dark Lord waved his scepter and a Dark evil castle came out of the ground.

"This is where I'm going to set up my home for now and when were done here I just might think about taking over this world and make it my own dark place."

"That sounds good Dark Lord." Said Grid.

"Well theirs a lot of work to be done and finding that girl with the scepter will make my scepter very powerful and I will take over this world." Said Dark Lord laughing with lightening flashing outside his dark castle. They all went inside the evil castle to set up a strategy.

Goku broke the glass that was in his hand as he was sitting at the kitchen table cause he sensed the evil presences of Dark Lord.

"Goku! You broke my GLASS that's the second one this week!" Scolded Chichi as she sat some grilled steaks on the table.

Goku stood up.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Said Chichi seeing the look on his face.

"I'm sensing something evil and it entered the earth's atmosphere."

"We got monsters invading our planet again?!" Yelled Chichi.

"No, it's not an invasion! I think it has something to do with Dark Lord." Said Goku.

"Look, if you want to fight this evil monster you go ahead but leave my baby out of this! I almost lost him during the cell games!"

"Chichi I wouldn't put Gohan in any danger so could you please trust me!"

"Goku I don't know what's going on with this evil monster but I don't want Gohan getting hurt." Chichi started to cry. "Don't let that evil creature hurt our son he's already doing that to Bulma's son." Said Chichi wiping her tears.

Goku hugged her. "Listen Chichi I'll do the best I can to keep him and everyone safe and Vegita is going to help me."

Gohan turned and looked at Trunks. "Did you feel that?" Said Gohan.

"Yeah I felt something and it's not good." Said Trunks.

"Well whatever it is it's evil." Said Gohan.

"What are you guys talking about?" Said Serena.

"Yeah!" Said Ami.

Gohan stopped working. "I sense an evil presences and…. Oh, No!" Said Gohan angry.

"It's Dark Lord!" Said Trunks.

"Dark Lord!" Said Bulma scared.

"Yeah, it's Dark Lord!" Said Vegita walking in.

"How do you guys sense these things?" Said Serena.

"It's a saiyan thing that you have no clue about." Said Vegita.

"It's something I'll have to explain later." Said Gohan looking at Serena.

"Is he near us?" Asked Ami.

"No, he's here on earth, but right now, I can't tell the location." Said Gohan. "Well wherever he's at I'm going to find the location and beat him back where he came from!" Said Vegita.

"Vegita, why don't you use your head instead of your fist and not go OUT THERE and get yourself KILLED!" Yelled Bulma.

"Listen WOMAN he almost killed our SON and all you can talk about is a PLAN!"

"Of COURSE, theirs no TELLING WHAT'S WAITING!"

"Yeah dad, he could have a trap waiting for one of us that's why were working on this portal so we can shut the door for GOOD!" Said Trunks.

Vegita slammed his fist on the table and everyone jerked. "Fools! We don't have time to sit up here and work on a door to a dark portal that's going to pull Dark Lord into it! Probably by the TIME you find IT he would have people falling under his dark power!"

"Not if we can help it!" Said Goku walking in the lab.

"Dad!"

"Hey Goku, I'm glad you're here, maybe you can talk some sense into my foolish husband head!" Said Bulma sternly.

"Don't you know how to knock!?" Said Vegita folding his arms.

"Sorry for coming in without knocking. Hey Trunks you look a lot better! Bulma must have found the cure?"

"Actually Gohan brought over some sensu beans and I'm feeling a lot better." "Those beans must have cured you." "Well it must of cause I feel a lot better." Said Trunks.

"Dad, you must have sensed that evil power of Dark Lords." Said Gohan. "Yeah I did and it's evil. Are you guys almost done?" Said Goku.

"Well not quite." Said Bulma.

"Say kakkarot why don't we find this Dark Lord and show him who he's dealing with."

"Vegita, I think we need to come up with a plan and going to find him may not be a good idea!" Said Goku.

"You sound just like everyone here!" Yelled Vegita.

"Every time we run into them they always have something up their sleeve, we need to work as a team." Said Goku.

"Work as a TEAM! Listen if we don't do something he could be on his way here!"

"I doubt that Vegita cause he knows were going to jump him as soon as we see him so he has to think of a plan before he just comes out in the open."

"Look if you want to sit here all night and figure out how to get him that's fine but I rather go out their and find out where he's lair is and put an end to this nightmare!"

"Vegita if you go out their alone you could come up under his power and he could kill you!" Said Ami glaring at him.

"Look I don't need an amateur to tell me how to protect myself!"

"I'm not telling you how to protect yourself I'm telling you the truth! I've watched him and he had Gohan under his power to attack us!" Said Ami.

"That's because GOHAN HAS A WEAK MIND!"

"Vegita why don't you LISTEN FOR A CHANGE and stop going out on your own!" Yelled Bulma.

"Vegita, I think it's a good idea if we get rid of Dark Lord for good! Cause he's almost the same like Garlic Jr." Said Goku.

"Garlic Jr.!" Said Ami, Serena and Trunks.

"Who's he?" Said Serena.

"That's a story I'll have to tell you guys later." Said Gohan.

"Well if he is like some Garlic Jr. we can't sit here and wait! What are we going to do, then, Mr. Bright idea!?" Said Vegita looking at Goku.

"This guy has evil power and locking him up in a dark world of no escape is a good idea." Said Goku.

"Yeah that's a good place for him to be considering he's some wizard." Said Bulma.

"Hey guys I think I found something?" said Ami typing on the computer. "What did you find?" Said Bulma.

"Well this formula that was used a long time ago when we were in our world. I thought maybe we could try it and see if it's strong enough. I thought I wasn't going to be able to use it but it just might work." Said Ami.

"Is it a dark Portal?" Asked Gohan.

"Yes." Said Ami.

Everyone was looking at the screen.

"What a lot of numbers and formulas." Said Goku.

"Maybe this could work." Said Trunks.

"I hope so." Said Gohan.

"Well while kakkarot comes up with a bright idea I'll be in the gravity room." Said Vegita leaving out of the lab.

Serena went and sat down at the table. "No offense guys but, I'm glad he's gone he was giving me a headache." Said Serena rubbing the side of her head.

"That's my dad for you, a big pain!" Said Trunks.

"When you guys stay here longer you'll learn to ignore his stupidity." Said Bulma.

"Hey guys this might be the portal were looking for." Said Ami.

Gohan had his portal opener that he had to sneak from his mom.

"Ami are you sure using the portal we used in our world is going to work?" Asked Serena.

"Well we can try." Said Ami.

"Guys we better start experimenting with Gohans portal opener." Said Bulma. "That sounds like a good idea." Said Gohan putting the portal opener on the table.

That's the end to a long chapter. But please review cause I never see them.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own DBZ/Sailormoon.

I do apologize for not updating in a very long time and it's very true if I don't update often I won't get any reviews but anyway on to the story.

The Secret Project Chapter 13

"Are you sure Ami this is going to work?" Asked Bulma.

"Well we can try and see, if not, then we can always try something else." "Well guys I hope we find something cause I know you guys are real smart." Said Goku.

"Thanks Goku, that's the best encouragement we received all day." Said Bulma.

"Your not kidding." Said Ami typing on the computer.

Serena was laying on the couch that was in the lab. Gohan was working with Bulma and Ami and happen to notice Serena. He got up and walked over to the couch.

"Hey are you ok?" Said Gohan sitting.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I want this to end. Between school, and homework, and two of Dark Lords creeps, and Vegita's ego, this is really getting on my nerves especially those creeps and Vegita!" Said Serena.

"Well Vegita is always having an attitude. Sometimes he could be right and sometimes he could be wrong."

"Well I guess I'll have to get use to his big headiness." Said Serena folding her arms.

"Oh darn it, this isn't going to work!" Ami fussed.

"What are you having a fit about?" Asked Serena.

Ami Sighed. "It's this portal, I don't think it's going to be strong enough to send Dark Lord and those creeps out of here!" She sighed again.

"What! That doesn't sound good!" Said Bulma.

Gohan, Serena, Bulma, Goku and Trunks went over to the computer where Ami was sitting. "This portal isn't strong enough to pull them through!" Said Ami slapping the keyboard with frustration.

"Wow, this isn't good." Said Trunks.

"Hey Gohan let's see that program that you used to open up the portal to Serena's world." Said Bulma.

Bulma put the program into her other computer and Gohan sat next to her as they talk about the configurations and what they saw.

"Well I guess this is it!" Said Ami.

"Come on Ami don't give up yet we can still find a way!" Said Trunks.

"I hope so. Every time we come up against those creeps they manage to leave us with bruises!" Said Serena.

"Well it's time to train hard!" Said Goku.

"Train? I'm the queen and heir to the moon kingdom, I don't train!"

"Yeah and that's why we always get beat up all the time!" Said Ami folding her arms. Sweat dropped on Serena's head with a look of anger on her face. "Ami, it doesn't happen all the time!"

"I think Goku is right, maybe we need to try something different!" Said Ami ignoring Serena.

"I think we got something here, Gohan." Said Bulma.

"Yeah the portal looks just right!" Said Gohan.

"With the strength of this portal it will suck anything and everything into it." Said Bulma.

"This is great! Those creeps will finally get what's coming to them!" Cheered Trunks.

"Well let's not scream victory yet. We still need to work some bugs out of it." Said Gohan.

"Don't worry Gohan we can test it before we use it on Dark Lord." Said Bulma. "Well we better hurry up Gohan before your mom starts calling." Said Goku. "What bugs do you need to work out of it, if it's a strong portal." Said Serena.

"Well for starters I want to make sure that we don't get sucked up in it."

"That's for sure." Said Ami.

"Gohan is right cause if were too close to it we all could get sucked up." Said Trunks.

"What we also need is a plan to get them out in the open." Said Goku.

"Well that should be no problem since they like to come after us at school." Said Serena.

"Yeah but I don't want to open the portal around school property cause too many people could be around and then our school could get sucked in." Said Gohan.

"So actually we need to take them out in the desert." Said Goku.

"Or find Dark Lord's lair and fight there." Said Ami.

"Hey that's a good idea." Said Goku.

"Yeah, good going Ami." Smiled Trunks.

&--

The next day Gohan was going to his locker to get his book and out of nowhere Videl walked up. "Hey stranger when are we going to get together for my tutoring session?"

"Oh I'm sorry Videl I've been so busy I forgot about that."

"You forgot? You must have a busy schedule."

"Yeah I do but we can study in the cafeteria after school maybe I could show you then."

Videl smiled. "Oh, kool I'll see you then." Videl walked away.

Trunks walked in school and walked down the hall and walked over to the locker to where Gohan was. "Hey, what's up? I'm glad your back." Said Gohan. "Yeah I feel better." Said Trunks.

Angela walked up cause she saw Trunks.

"Hey Trunks." She smiled.

"Hi Angela." Trunks cracked a smile.

"I heard you were sick, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better. Angela, could I talk to you for a moment?" "Oh sure." She smiled.

"Excuse me Gohan."

"Ok Trunks I'll see you in class." Gohan closed his locker and left.

Trunks looked at Angela. "Angela, did you happen to run into two guys that looked strange?"

Being hesitant. "Well, not really, why?"

"Well I don't know what happen but I was sick after I left your party and I found out that two guys confessed in poisoning me."

"Poisoned you?" Said Angela surprised.

"I don't know how they got to the party and was able to slip something in my drink, but they did."

Angela swallowed hard.

"I was in a lot of pain and sick. So whatever you do stay away from these guys and I hope you didn't have anything to do with this." Angela was nervous now, she couldn't believe that she actually was poisoning Trunks and those two guys lied to her. "Yeah, I have to go Trunks I'll see you later." Angela left quickly.

Trunks went to his locker and got his books and left for class. Later the bell ringed for school to let out for the day and Erasa was in the hall walking to Videls locker with her. "Are you serious? He's going to study with you?" "Yes, and hopefully we get a chance to talk about other things."

"Well maybe this is your big chance to see if he has feelings for that Serena girl." Said Erasa.

"I thought they were cousins from out of town."

"It seem like they were more than that when we saw them at the mall."

"I don't know Erasa until I hear it from the horses mouth." Said Videl opening her locker." "Well speaking of the horses mouth here he comes." Said Erasa smiling at Videl.

"Hi Videl, are you ready for our session."

"Sure, I'll talk later Erasa." Said Videl as she put her other books in the locker and closed it. She waved as she left with Gohan. Erasa smiled. They both walked into the cafeteria and Serena and Ami just happen to see Gohan open the door for Videl as they went into the cafeteria. "I see someone is busy today." Said Ami.

"Yeah I wonder why." Said Serena with an attitude.

"Well look we have to finish working on that portal so we can take care of the big problem." Said Ami.

"Yeah lets go before I get sick."

"Do I sense jealousy in your voice?" Serena gave Ami the slanted mean eyes. "Am I supposed to be jealous?" Said Serena.

"Hey, it's in your voice."

Trunks came and hugged both girls from behind and scared them. "Hey girls, ready to go!"

"Ah, you scared me." Fussed Serena as she elbowed Trunks in the ribs. "Yeah, you scared me too."

"Sorry girls but I thought I never say this but it feels good to be back in school and not at home in the bed all day."

"Well I'm really happy to have you back and not see you in pain." Said Ami. Trunks smiled as they all walked out the door.

&---

"I thought negative and positives were hard until I really started to get the hang of it." Said Gohan.

"Well sometimes I still don't get it." Said Videl.

"I did a lot of studying in home schooling."

"Oh, you were home schooled, I thought you went to school."

"No, believe it or not it's my first time being in school."

"Well being in school making new friends is good. So are you seeing someone right now?" Asked Videl looking at him.

Gohan started scratching his head not really wanting to answer that. "Uh.. no…not right now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well yeah I'm not dating but I…

Videl interrupted. "Well good I would like for you to go to the school dance with me us girls have to invite a boy."

Gohan didn't know what to say cause Videl wanted an answer. He turned red. "I don't know about going cause I was expecting this girl….

"Are you talking about Serena? I thought you said you wasn't seeing anyone!"

"I didn't say Serena I just thought she would be the one asking me out." "Well I beat her to it, so what do you say?"

"Well could you give me sometime to think about it?"

"How about five seconds."

"Videl, that's not enough time."

"Ok I won't be so pushy but the dance is in three weeks and I need an answer soon."

Gohan sighed. "Ok Videl."

They both went back to tutoring as Videl smiled at him and he smiled back. He seen Videl around a lot of times in school and he thought she was cute but he didn't think she would ever talk to him cause he was considered the bookworm and dork. Gohan and Videl studied for an hour then they left.

Videl got in her copter and took off and Gohan was walking and out of nowhere Grid was going to hit Gohan but Gohan sensed him and ended up hitting him but then Valtar blasted him and Gohan flew up against a tree really hard, knocking him unconscious. Grid got up rubbing his ribs and smirking cause Valtar blasted him. Valtar and Grid looked down at Gohan unconscious smiling. "Well done Valtar let's take him back to the liar. They both disappeared with Gohan.

&---

That's the end to this chapter. Review please.


	14. The Secret Project Chapter 14

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

The Secret Project Chapter 14

Trunks, Ami, and Serena walked in. "Hey Bulma." Smiled Serena and Ami. "Hey guys how was school?"

"It was good." Said Ami.

"Good… don't you mean bad, that teacher has us enslaved in homework." Complained Serena.

"Oh, stop being lazy Serena." Said Ami.

"Well I don't like homework plus, I have some more homework from another class."

"Remember girls high school prepares you for college." Said Bulma.

"It felt good to be back in school instead of being at home in the bed, bored and sick." Said Trunks.

"Hey where's Gohan wasn't he suppose to come with you guys after school?" Asked Bulma.

"He's tutoring Videl then he said he'll catch up with us later." Said Trunks. "Oh well, I'll go ahead and get started working on the portal until he gets here." Said Bulma getting up.

--&--

"Ah…Where am I?" Said Gohan waking up and finding his arms and ankles chained to the wall. "I have to break these chains! Ow… My head hurts!" Gohan closed his eyes to break the chains. "Ahh… I can't break these chains it's too hard or… I'm too weak." Gohan sighed. "I can't believe this dark dungeon I'm in and barely any light. This has to be Dark Lords lair and mom is going to ground me if I don't get home. Well I guess I'll have a real good excuse."

Valtar and Grid walked in and closed the dungeon door. "Well, well, finally awake." Said Valtar smirking at Gohan. Grid turned on some light. Valtar walked towards Gohan smiling wickedly. "All chained up and can't go anywhere."

"You let me out of these chains, you idiots!" Yelled Gohan.

"Let you out? Were not that stupid!" Said Grid.

Valtar grabbed Gohan by his throat, choking him. "You know what we want and it's that SCEPTER!"

"I don't…have the scepter." Struggled Gohan as he tried to talk.

Valtar let him go and Gohan started coughing. "I told you we should of kidnapped that Serena girl!" Said Grid.

"Look, if we get one of her friends, she will bring the scepter."

"Ok, but this better work or you know what's going to happen." Said Grid.

Valtar looked at Gohan. "I have a way to bring them out! Isn't that right, Gohan."

Valtar grabbed his hair. "Oww!"

Grid punched him in the stomach. Gohan dropped his head and coughed real hard like if he was almost going to throw up.

"That was punching me in the ribs." Said Grid.

"If you try to escape will rough you up more harder than that." Said Valtar.

They left the small light burning as they both were leaving out the room laughing. Gohan looked up with sweat and anger on his face. "I got to get out of here and break these chains before those idiots come back!" Gohan pulled on the chains and it seemed like it couldn't budge. "These chains must be made by Dark Lord or some sort of magic. There's only one thing I could do and hopefully it works."

Gohan powered up to supersaiyan and the chains were stubborn but Gohan increased his power and the chains on his hands broke off the wall. Gohan broke the chains off his feet and threw them on the floor. Gohan fell to the floor and felt dizzy. His hair changed back to black. "That jerk pulled my hair and made my headache worst."

Gohan got up with his head feeling dizzy. "I have to get out of here before they find out that I'm gone."

Gohan went out the door and quickly went down the creepy looking hall. "This place has to be Dark Lord's lair it's too creepy."

Gohan walked down the hall looking at different skulls on the wall of different animals. "Eww…what's that smell! It smells like someone is cooking a live animal."

Gohan creped down the hall silently until he heard Dark Lord talking to Valtar and Grid.

"Yes sir we will do our best to get the crystal scepter from the girl." Said Valtar.

"You two have BETTER get that scepter or it's severe punishment!"

"Yes, my Lord." Said Valtar and Grid.

Gohan quickly got away from watching them before he got caught and found and exit out of the lair. From outside was a lot of grass and land he quickly was running across the yard and jumped in the air and Dark Lords metal parrot attacked him. Gohan struggled to get the bird away from him and the bird was pulling his raven hair and scratching him with his claws. "That's enough!" Yelled Gohan as he broke free of the birds grasp and blasted it. It fell to the ground flapping his metal wings, damaged. Gohan quickly got away and flew towards Capsule Corp feeling somewhat dizzy, with blood coming down his neck.

--&--

Serena was in her room lying on her bed eating an apple and doing her homework when Ami walked in.

"Serena, have you heard from Gohan?"

"No I haven't, I hope he's not making out with that girl?"

"I see someone is jealous."

"Oh come on Ami if that was Trunks with Angela, you know you wouldn't like it."

"Ok Serena you win, I would be jealous."

"Is Bulma still working on the portal?"

"Yeah she is, she just wants to know where Gohan is."

"Yeah your right where is he, he should have been here by now." Said Serena.

"Oh well maybe he went home first and then he's coming by."

--&--

Downstairs Bulma was in her lab and Trunks came and sat at the table with her. "You need any help mom, I just finished my homework."

"I would like some help but I really wanted Gohan to be here."

Goku appeared with his instant transmission. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Goku, what brings you here?" Said Bulma.

"I was wondering if Gohan was here, cause me and Chichi sort of got worried. He said he was going to call when he got to your house."

"What are you talking about Goku, we thought he may have stopped at home before he came here." Said Trunks.

Goku looked worried. "Gohan isn't here!"

"Well no. If he was, he would be in here working on the portal with me." "This is weird." Said Goku.

"Listen, lets not worry, he did have to tutor before he left school." Said Trunks.

"Bulma's lab door slid open and Gohan stumbled in and fell to the floor, with blood coming from his neck and his head.

"Gohan!" Yelled Bulma, Goku and Trunks.

Vegeta came in from the other door and wondered what was going on.

--&--

Grid and Valtar walked in the dungeon and saw the chains broke and Gohan gone.

"Darn! I knew we shouldn't have left him alone!" Yelled Valtar.

"Well let's search the castle before he gets away!" Said Grid.

"You idiot, he's probably already gone."

"Well what are we going to do we let the scepter slip through our hands again." Yelled Grid.

"Listen we can't tell Dark Lord cause if we do, were done for!" Said Valtar. "Well we better come up with a plan and it better be quick." Said Grid looking at Valtar.

--&--

"Uh! What happen?" Said Gohan opening his eyes. He sat up slowly holding his head and feeling pain. "Oww!"

"Hey their, take it easy." Said Goku standing by the table and looking at Gohan concerned.

Gohans vision was blurry. "It feels like somebody stitched my head."

"I think you need to lye back down it's really not good for you to sit up now." Said Bulma looking at him.

"Yeah she's right Gohan." Said Serena as she came to the table followed by Trunks and Ami. Vegeta was in the back leaning up against the wall.

"Actually I did stitch your head from whatever had sharp nails." Said Bulma. "Son, what happen?"

"That's what I like to know?" Said Ami.

"Yeah, did Videl have something to do with this!"

Ami and Trunks looked at Serena.

"Well, she could of." Said Serena.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Said Bulma smiling.

"I was attacked by Valtar and Grid."

"I could have told you that! You guys should see that's it's obvious." Said Vegeta.

"They took me to their dark castle and held me in their dark dungeon and tied me up. It was hard to break free cause it was like, as if magic was used on those ropes."

"Ha, I could have broke free within seconds! Why don't you just confess that you were weak like you always been!"

Gohan sat up with a look of anger. "This isn't about who's weak or who's strong, Vegeta! We need to take these guys down before they take the scepter from Serena and take over this planet!"

"It is about being strong! You think you can fight Dark Lord being weak!" "I'm not weak Vegeta…just… not alert." Gohan said laying back down, feeling bad that they got him off guard again.

"How did you manage to escape from the castle?" Asked Serena. "I mange to break free from the ropes and sneak out of the castle, but then, that's when this bird made of metal attacked me and pulled my hair."

"That explains the ugly scratch marks. Added Bulma.

"Vegeta, let's not focus on who's stronger or weaker, Gohan just need to get in some training time with me so he can be more focus! What I want to do is get that portal going so we can get to Dark Lord lair and get rid of him before he gets rid of us." Goku said.

"Or we could end up falling under his power." Said Trunks.

"That's only for the weak minds, Trunks!" Vegeta scolded.

Gohan sat up holding his head in pain. "Bulma why don't we…get going on that portal I really don't have time for Vegeta's smart remarks." He got off the table and almost fell but Serena and Ami held him up.

"Are you sure your going to be able to do this?" Said Ami worried.

"Yeah, considering what just happened." Said Serena worried also.

"Just one minute." Said Bulma. "Look, you can't work with me in that condition."

"But Bulma, if I go home you know my mom and how she's going to be if I'm injured."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Said Bulma, thinking.

"Don't worry about that I'll try and keep your mom busy, we may have to tell her the truth, but many lives do depend on us getting this portal done."

Both girls sat Gohan down in front of the computer. "Instead of getting a portal to suck up these weak villains, what we need to do is go in that castle and beat the living daylights out of Dark Lord and his minions!"

"That does sound like a good idea, Vegeta. But we could be walking right into a trap." Said Goku.

"Dad, as much as that sounds like a good idea I agree with Goku."

"I can't believe you two, you both have saiyan blood running through your veins and your going to sit around here and wait for a portal to be made to catch them with. Say kakkarot, why don't we just beat the crap out of them and then throw them in the portal!"

"You know Vegeta it sounds like a good idea and that means we don't have to fight." Smiled Serena.

"Serena, are you forgetting were dealing with a person who practices magic!" Said Ami sternly.

"Who cares about Dark Lord and his magic?" Snapped Vegeta.

"I care! He's not someone you can just play with, you see what happened to Gohan when he was in our world."

"When you don't train that much and your mind is completely out of focus, who wouldn't fall under his power."

"Vegeta, regardless of who has a weak mind or not you still have to be careful! Dark Lord is someone you have to trick and catch him off guard!" Said Ami.

"Look if you guys want to use a portal to grab him then go ahead be my guest, but leave me out of it!" Vegeta left out the room.

"What an ego!" Complained Serena.

"Don't you mean attitude!" Said Ami.

"Listen guys don't pay attention to my dad he's just…"

"An IDIOT!" Bulma added.

"I agree with Bulma." Said Gohan typing on the computer.

Serena and Ami were giggling at what Bulma said.

Later that evening in the lab, Bulma and Gohan were just about done. Ami, Serena, Goku and Trunks were out on the patio with Krillen and oolong.

"So, Serena did you guys fight crime or monsters?" Asked Krillen.

"Actually monsters and evil creeps." Said Serena.

"Wow, I would of hate to have been in your world. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it."

"Oh oolong your always scared." Smirked Krillen. Goku, Ami, Serena and Trunks started laughing.

--&--

Back in the lab Gohan and Bulma were still working really hard.

"Oww! Gohan sighed rubbing the sides of his head.

"Hey smart man, are you ok."

"Actually…no. I wish this stupid headache leave me alone and this formula that I used before seems like it's not strong enough and I can't think of the other formula I used that's stronger." Gohan slammed his fist on the table as he got up. "I know what the formula is but I just can't think!"

"Bulma got up and look at Gohan who was frustrated.

"Listen Gohan just relax I know you know and maybe I could figure out something. I think it's time you go home and give your brain a rest; I think your head has had enough of being used and on top of being stitched in three places with five stitches a piece." Bulma went over to her medicine cabinet and got some aspirin and water, she gave it to Gohan. "Here, take these aspirin."

Gohan took the aspirin and drank the water. "Thanks Bulma, I think it's time to go home and go to bed for the rest of the night." He said sitting back in the chair.

Goku walked in. "Hey son we better get going."

"That's what I was telling him." Smiled Bulma.

"Yeah I called Chichi so she won't be worried."

Trunks walked in the lab. "Mom, have you seen dad?"

"No but you know where to find him."

"I looked there and I didn't see him, I thought he be with you." Bulma looked at Trunks strange and thought it was sort of too early for bed.

--&--

Review please.


	15. The Secret Project Chapter 15

I don't own DBZ or Sailor moon or the characters.

The Secret Project Chapter 15

Bulma looked at Trunks strange. "Trunks you know that father of yours he's always going off somewhere in the house."

"I just thought it was strange for him not to be in the gravity room or in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Vegeta Trunks he can take care of himself." Said Goku. "See you later Trunks it's time for me to go."

"Catch you at school tomorrow, and take care of that head."

Gohan cracked a smile. "Yeah I'm hitting the sheets when I get home." Goku did his instant transmission and they were gone.

"Hey son you want to watch some TV together with little Trunks?"

"Thanks mom but I'm going to spend some time with Ami on the patio." Bulma smiled. "Ok son but don't stay out their too long theirs school tomorrow."

"Sure mom." Trunks left to go out on the patio.

--&--

Ami was out on the patio standing up against the railings watching the sunset, she thought about home and wished she could see her friends but she knew in her heart that wasn't going to happen.

Trunks came beside her. "Hey it looks nice doesn't it?" Smiled Trunks.

"Yeah the sunsets are real nice out here, reminds me of home a little."

"Do you miss being back home?"

"Yeah I do miss it but…what can I do… it's all gone now." She said sadly. Trunks touched her hand. "It's ok Ami to miss them, I know it's hard not having your family and friends around."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you do have some idea." She smiled.

--&--

Goku walked in Gohans room. Hey son how are feeling?"

"Like someone took a baseball bat and hit me several times with it."

"Well I'm glad your not a full blooded human, cause you would be dead." Said Goku.

"I know." Said Gohan holding an ice pack up against his head.

"Well I brought you some sensu beans."

"Oh kool, I'm glad you did. Now I could go to sleep tonight."

"Is mom ok?"

"She'll live, she's just upset about you getting hurt. Actually you can't blame her, I get worried to, sometimes."

"I didn't really think you worried."

"Seeing you fall on the floor with blood running down your face sort of got me worried."

"If it wasn't for Bulma I'd be in the hospital."

"Well son I'll let you go to sleep, goodnight." Said Goku leaving out the room.

Gohan took the sensu beans and went to sleep.

--&--

The next day at Capsule Corp, everyone was getting ready to leave for school. "Mom, did dad show up last night?" Said Trunks walking in the kitchen.

"Yes he did son, he came to bed, LATE."

"Oh… ok, anyway I'm leaving for school see you later." Trunks kissed his mom and left.

--&--

Later that day at school Gohan was putting a few books in his backpack for homework when he closed the locker and got freaked out by Videl standing behind his locker door.

"Hey, what's up? I hope I didn't give you a heart attack?" She smiled.

He sighed. "Uh…not really I was just caught off guard."

"Are you up to anything?"

"Uh… yeah I'm busy with a lot of stuff this evening and homework to add."

"I thought you might have time to join me down the block for a slice of pizza." "You know that does sound good but with my busy schedule, I can't."

"Hey Gohan!" Shouted Serena coming to his locker.

"Hey Serena."

Videl looked at Serena like if she wanted to throw her across the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but we better go, cause theirs a lot of work that has to be done." She said linking her arm with his. Gohan closed his locker. "We can talk later."

Serena turned to wave at Videl with a cruel smile as her and Gohan left out the door.

Videl was steaming mad. "The nerve of HER!"

--&--

Trunks, Ami, Gohan, and Serena got in the Capsule Corp copter and left. Ami sat in the front with Trunks who was driving.

"So are you going to work on the portal when you get to my house Gohan?" Said Trunks.

"Yeah, I really like to get started."

"So you think maybe me and you could spend some time hanging out?" Smiled Serena sliding close to Gohan.

"I don't know it all depends on how much work is left with working on the portal."

Serena folded her arms. "You made time for Videl."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gohan said softly, looking at her.

"Well she asked you to help her and you did and you had to work on the portal that day."

Gohan sighed. "Serena listen, I'm sorry about the busy schedule, but the only reason I tutored Videl is because… she asked me more than once and I've always made excuses."

"Serena would you stop it with the jealousy it's not like Gohan is your husband."

Serena got mad. "What are you talking about, Ami! The last time me and Gohan spent time together was a week ago and maybe longer than that!" "Serena give me a break it's not like I'm lying to you about being busy!" Said Gohan.

"Aggh!" Serena slid back over and folded her arms. She looked at Gohan. "I guess we shouldn't see each other after that kind of remark!"

"Serena we haven't really started going out with each other or really haven't got that serious!"

"Your just full of it!" Yelled Serena.

The copter landed and Serena immediately jumped out and stormed in the house.

"Somebody is really angry." Said Trunks.

Gohan felt bad. "I wished she didn't feel so jealous."

"I'll talk to her." Said Ami.

Gohan sighed. "That's all I need, Serena on my conscious while I'm working on this portal."

"Listen Gohan don't worry about Serena she's just having a jealous moment."

They walked inside the house and were greeted by Bulma. "Hey guys, what's up with school?"

"Same as usual mom." Said Trunks.

"I guess somebody isn't having a good day." Said Bulma.

"Are you talking about Serena?" Said Ami.

"Yeah she said hi and stormed upstairs like if someone ticked her off."

"Me and Serena had an argument and she got mad at me for not spending time with her." Said Gohan.

"Oh wow, you thought she owned you with that fire in her eyes." Said Bulma.

Gohan sat down at the kitchen table. "I wish these girls give me a break sometimes they act like I have all this free time to spend with them."

"Don't you have time for girls?" Said Bulma.

"Actually I don't know. Between homework and school, I don't know if I have a life. Speaking of life my mom is always riding my back about getting a good education and studying she makes sure I don't have time for any relationships."

"Well I think your mom should lighten up and not be harsh it's not like you're a lazy bum and hated school and never wanted to do anything for your self." "Speaking of mom, can I use the phone Bulma to call her cause she got really upset about what happen yesterday and I wanted to tell her I'm ok." "Sure go right ahead." She said.

--&--

Ami change her clothes and was looking at her history homework when Serena came into the room. "The nerve of him spending time with other people and not me!" She fussed.

"Serena have a seat." She sat down on the bed. "Listen, I know you like Gohan and he's been real busy but give him a break!"

"Give him a break? He had the nerve to spend time with that nosy Videl and help her do her studies."

"Yeah but why get jealous when he probably likes you. Don't ruin the friendship you have with him over some girl."

"I hate to say it… but I do miss Darien when we went out he was such a sweet heart."

"Listen Serena, me and Trunks are good friends and I do like Trunks, and I am getting to know him, if we go beyond friendship then that's great. But, if not, well maybe I'll end up with someone else."

"I thought me and Gohan had something going?"

"I'm not saying you guys do or you don't but we do need to take it slow Serena, I think we sort of came off too fast with Trunks and Gohan.

Serena felt bad. "Maybe your right, but I do like Gohan I hope he feels the same way."

--&--

"The nerve of that girl!" Yelled Videl.

"Come on Erasa she suppose to be a friend or cousin to Gohan." Said Erasa brushing her hair in Videls bedroom mirror.

"She acted like his girlfriend, when she gave me that look leaving with Gohan. "She probably likes him."

"That's what it seems like." Said Videl.

"Well you can go out with other guys."

"I know Erasa but every time I go out with someone, they always are thinking about how rich I am."

"How do you know if Gohan doesn't think like that?"

"Erasa, that's the purpose to get to know him."

"Videl, Gohan, seems like a weakling and would probably run from a fight. He's a nerd!"

Videl gave her a mean look. "Erasa, I don't date nerds."

"Okay I know you don't but Sharpner is always saying he is."

"Sharpner says a whole lot of crap that doesn't make any sense." Videl said grabbing her bowl of cherries.

Erasa sat on the bed. "Don't you like guys that go to your dads dojo?"

"Those guys act like idiots."

"So what do you see in Gohan that is so-o attractive and to be honest, I don't see anything."

"I don't know, maybe, cause he's smart."

"I thought you didn't care about that?"

"Well it is interesting, sometimes." Videl smiled.

--&--

Later that evening Gohan and Bulma were trying the portal outside in the back of Capsule Corp, to see if it worked.

"Okay Bulma you don't mind if some of these flowers get sucked up do you?" "No I don't that's why were out here."

Gohan turned on the portal and they felt the suction pulling.

"Why don't we turn it up?" Said Bulma.

Gohan turned it up and almost all the plants got sucked in and some windows started to break on the back of her house. Gohan could feel the suction and they wasn't even in front of it. Gohan quickly turned it off. Bulma and Gohans hair was standing up cause of the wind and the strong suction.

"Whoa…that was close we almost took your windows." Said Gohan.

"This portal is strong and if we don't be careful will get sucked into ourselves." Said Bulma taking off her goggles.

"You are not kidding." Said Gohan seriously. "Well Bulma I'm giving this portal opener to you, cause I don't trust it in my house and I don't want my mom to get this."

"I'll put it in the lab, in the safe." She smiled. They both walked back in the lab and took off their lab coats and goggles. Gohan sat in the chair and rubbed his eyes. "I think it's time for me to go I have a headache and I got homework to do."

"Are you feeling better from yesterday?" Said Bulma walking over to look at his stitches on his head.

"Yeah, my dad gave me some sensu beans from last night. It's just that we've been working on this for three hours and I'm tired."

"Well, take it easy and those stitches do melt."

"I'm glad were done with that portal now, we can trap Dark Lord and his minions in it."

"I'm happy now everything is perfect." Smiled Bulma.

Trunks and Ami came in the lab. "So, how's the portal going?" Said Trunks. "It's finished!" Smiled Bulma.

"Oh this is great!" Said Ami.

"Now we can get those creeps and send them where they belong!" Said Trunks.

"Hey, why so quiet?" Said Ami looking at Gohan.

"He's just tired and not feeling well." Said Bulma sitting at her desk.

Gohan got up and got his backpack. "I'll catch you guys later." He said cracking a smile and waving to everyone, leaving out the room.

"Why don't you give him a ride home Trunks cause he is pretty tired." "Sure mom."

Trunks went out the room quickly and caught up with Gohan.

"Hey, let me take you home. You look pretty tired."

"I forgot about that. I was thinking of calling nimbus." "Hey that's ok let me get the copter and I'll see you out front."

"Ok." Said Gohan leaving out the front door.

Serena walked in the lab. "Hey guys, you finished working on the portal?" "Yes! We are all finished and all you guys have to do is catch Dark Lord." Said Bulma excited.

"Thank goodness! Now we can get rid of that troublemaker and get on with our happy lives!" Sounding excited.

"Well we need to get together and figure out how to draw Dark Lord toward the portal." Said Serena.

"Well maybe tomorrow with Gohans dad." Said Ami.

"Where's Gohan." Said Serena.

"He left and went home." Said Bulma.

"Went home? He didn't even say goodbye." Said Serena getting angry.

Ami looked at her. "Serena!"

"Serena, he was tired and not feeling well. He probably forgot." Said Bulma. "Yeah Serena they were working on the portal for a long time." Said Ami.

"I thought you were mad with him?" Said Bulma.

"I…I was. I mean, oh whatever!" She left out the room.

Bulma and Ami shrieked their shoulders at each other.

--&--

The next day at school Gohan was sitting in first hour class and Serena walked past him and said nothing. Gohan wondered what was her problem. Trunks and Ami said hi as they sat next to him. But Serena sat across the room.

"Is Serena ok?" Said Gohan.

"She's having one of her selfish fits cause she was upset that you left yesterday and didn't say goodbye." Said Ami.

"Oh darn, I'm sorry I was tired from working on the portal I didn't think about it."

"Well maybe you could talk to her later." Said Trunks.

"If she'll talk to me." Said Gohan.

Later on in the lunch Gohan, Trunks and Ami were sitting at the table.

"I wonder where's Serena?" Said Ami.

"Here she comes." Smiled Trunks.

"Maybe she'll come over after she gets her lunch." Said Ami.

Serena was on her way over and Videl bumped into by accident cause she wasn't looking.

"Hey, look where your going!" Yelled Serena.

" You should be the one watching." Videl looked hard at her.

"I don't know what your problem is but you have a serious one!" Said Serena.

"I think you need to take a look in a mirror and remind yourself that you're the one with the problem." She said sternly.

Serena went and put her tray down next to Ami trying to ignore Videl.

But Videl came up to the table and got in Serena's face.

"I don't know what is your problem but you act like I did something to you or are you mad that I spoke to Gohan."

Gohan covered his face. "I wish she didn't say that!"

"Listen you slut! You keep your eyes off of Gohan. I saw how the way you look at him!" Yelled Serena.

Videl stepped back. "Ok BLONDE I had enough of your crappy mouth! Let's go, right now!"

Serena stood up. "Okay then, bring it!"

--&--

Review please.


	16. The Secret Project Chapter 16

I don't own DBZ / Sailormoon.

The Secret Project Chapter 16

"I had enough of your crap! Come on!" Yelled Videl.

Gohan felt embarrassed and started to get up.

Serena swinged at Videl and Gohan quickly stopped her fist immediately.

"Hey!" Yelled Serena.

"Stop it, Serena!"

Videl was about to hit Serena and she hit Gohan in the face causing him to stagger a little and Videl felt like her hand broke. Everyone was looking with a gasp. Darn, I didn't seriously mean to do that thought Videl. Serena was mad.

"You keep your hands off of him!"

Videl spoke angrily. "I didn't mean to hit HIM but, YOU!"

Gohan grabbed Serena and Videl by their arms. Videl felt his strong grip and out of all the guys and criminals she's fought he was the strongest, and she couldn't break free.

"Will you both stop it! The teacher is coming!" Yelled Gohan.

Everyone stopped looking and went back to their seats quickly. The assistant principal walked in immediately and said for all three of them to go to her office.

"Man this ruins lunch!" said Gohan.

Gohan told Trunks to grab his stuff for him while he's gone and Ami said she would take Serena's. Gohan was so pist at both girls he didn't even want to look at them.

"I can't believe them two are fighting!" Ami said.

"Yeah and it looks like their fighting over Gohan." Said Trunks feeling bad for his friend.

"I could tell he was mad." Said Ami.

"I have never seen Gohan look that mad." Said Trunks.

--&--

All three of them went into the Assistant principals office and Gohan sat between both girls and the Assistant principal said she be right back.

"Listen Gohan I-I…

"Videl, please don't SAY anything to me right now!"

Serena smiled. "Well I guess he…

Gohan looked at Serena. "Don't even say anything to me EITHER!"

She was hurt. "What, I-I…

Videl smiled. "I guess that means you too!"

Gohan stood up. "I don't want NEITHER ONE OF YOU to say ANYTHING to me! I am so embarrassed! I have never been in the principals office, to get in any trouble!"

"Well it's a first time for everything." Smirked Videl.

"Not this!" Said Gohan snapping at her.

She looked at him mean for snapping at her. "Videl I could get grounded! This makes me look bad and being on honor roll too."

"You shouldn't get in trouble cause you was trying to break up the fight and Videl hit you like an idiot."

"Oh don't start with me you snobby…

"Speak for yourself!" Serena snapped back.

"Hey, let's stop the name calling cause it's not going to do you any good."

Gohan sat back down between both girls.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that was the last thing I wanted to do."

"You should be sorry you bruised his face." Said Serena touching Gohans face.

"Oww! Serena!" Gohan looked at her.

"I didn't realize it hurts."

"It does a little." Said Gohan rubbing his cheek.

"Bruised! My hand is still hurting from hitting his face, it felt like I punched cement."

"Hard bones." Smirked Serena.

"Somebody needs to lay off the milk!" Said Videl rubbing her hand.

"You know what's so embarrassing about this, you girls mention my name like if I was dating one of you. You know I don't want to go out with either one of you after today."

"Hey it was her fault! She didn't look where she was going!" Serena complained.

"Hey you were rude too! Saying I have a serious problem!" Yelled Videl. "Would you both shut up I already have a headache!"

Gohan got up and sat across the room and looked at both girls. "If I were you two I wouldn't fight anymore cause suspension is going to be for a long time."

The assistant principal came in the room and closed the door. "Alright you three what happen in that lunchroom?"

Serena told her story and so did Videl. They both seem to blame each other. The principal looked at Gohan and asked if it was true cause she trusted Gohan. He explained to her about what happen and he tried to break it up and Videl accidentally hit him. The assistant principal looked at his face. "I see, a little bruise on your face."

Videl rolled her eyes.

"You girls should know better then fighting about some crazy looks you've been giving each other. I don't know what you guys were really fighting about but it had to be over something or someone. Actually what you guys did today is grounds for suspension."

"Suspension!" Said Videl and Serena.

"But my dad is going to have a fit."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Videl but you fight with the criminals you chase, not here! Ladies, I want you to have a seat outside my office and I'll tell you what's going to happen."

"Can I talk to you for a moment." Said Gohan.

Both girls went and sat outside her office. The principal closed the door. "Yes Gohan."

"Could you please not suspend both girls I rather they get detention."

"You know Gohan, when two students start fighting it's usually suspension and a talk with their parents."

"I know but they both got off on the wrong foot and they were both sort of fighting about me."

"Your not playing with these girls hearts, are you?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. We had a talk before you came back in and I told them I never said anything about asking them out or gave them the impression that I wanted to. They just became jealous of each other cause I'm friends with both of them"

"Okay I'll think about giving them detention." She said getting an ice pack for Gohans face. She sat down at her desk and thought about it for a few minutes then called them both back in and told them that they would get detention for three days.

Before they left Gohan asked for another ice pack for Videls hand. They all left out of the principal's office.

"It's good we just got detention and nothing else." Said Videl.

"I know I would hate to have that on my record." Said Serena.

"Actually she was going to suspend you both. I told her that it was a jealous thing and you guys didn't mean it."

Serena and Videl looked at Gohan surprised.

"Wow Gohan." Said Serena.

"Thanks, I'm glad you talked her out of it."

"Yeah I did talk her out of it and I hope you guys don't do this again or next time I can't save neither one of you. So please do me a favor, don't fight over me. Excuse me Videl but I have something personal to talk to Serena about could you excuse us."

"Sure, I have to get to class anyway." She walked away sort of upset.

"Serena what's your problem?"

"What's my problem, what's hers!"

"Serena I'm not talking about Videl I'm talking about this morning in class, you didn't say anything to me."

"Oh… I was mad yesterday that you left and didn't say anything."

"Serena, I'm sorry but we were already fighting and last night I forgot and I was tired and I had a headache."

"Well Bulma and Ami did tell me last night and I guess I became selfish and just wanted your attention." She said sadly.

"Serena let's just take it slow and get to know each other. I prefer we be friends right now and not girlfriend and boyfriend and to be honest, my mom is riding my BACK too much with the studies to even have time for a relationship."

"Okay I see." She said sadly.

"Listen I got to get to class I'll catch you later." Gohan was upset with Serena cause of her jealousy and fighting.

Serena felt bad she really liked Gohan and fighting today, really turned him off.

--&--

Later after school Trunks and Ami didn't get a chance to ask Serena or Gohan what happened until everyone got in the copter. Everyone got in and there was a lot of silence until Trunks took off in the air.

"Ok guys what went on today?" Said Trunks.

"Serena and Videl almost got suspended." Said Gohan.

"That's not good." Said Ami.

"We didn't get suspended cause Gohan talked to the principal and she gave me and Videl detention for three days." Said Serena bothered.

"I was embarrassed in front of everyone going to the principals office." Said Gohan, a little disturbed.

"At least you don't have detention!"

"I'm glad I don't!" He sneered at Serena. Serena rolled her eyes.

Trunks and Ami could tell there was a lot of tension between both of them. They dropped off Gohan at home and Serena didn't even look at him when he left. When they arrived at Capsule Corp, Serena got out of the copter and went into the house angry. "I really hope those two make up." Said Ami. " I hope so to." Said Trunks.

--&--

Gohan walked in the house and went to his room. He breathed a sign and layed down on his bed. His dad knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey Gohan." Gohan sat up.

"You okay, you look tired."

"I just had a rough day at school."

"You must have had a rough day I can see the bruise on your face."

"It's nothing dad it's just I was breaking up a fight between Videl and Serena. Videl was going to hit Serena and she hit me. The principal came in the lunchroom and we all got sent to the office. I was so embarrassed!"

"So what happen?" Asked Goku.

"Well I didn't get in trouble but Videl and Serena got detention for three days."

"What were they fighting about?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You don't want to know."

"Tell me."

"They got into a fight over me."

Goku started laughing. "Somebody likes you!"

"Dad! It was embarrassing enough to be sent to the office and everyone is looking at you."

"So are you trying to keep an image?"

"Actually yes, and I'm on honor roll. Dad, I have to keep my grades up or mom is going to have a fit!"

"Gohan, that shouldn't keep you off honor roll. You didn't even get in trouble, so don't worry about."

"Well your right I shouldn't worry about it."

"Well let's have some dinner cause we have to go over to Bulmas." Said Goku.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." He groaned.

"Son, is their something else you need to tell me?"

"Actually me and Serena are having some problems cause I was mad with her about today."

"I think you and Serena need to sit down and have a talk."

"Your right I do need to sit and talk with her."

"Okay Gohan I'm going to go have some dinner."

"Okay dad, I'll join you as soon as I change my clothes."

--&--

Everyone had just finished eating dinner at Capsule Corp.

"That was a good meal I'm really stuffed!" Said Ami.

Serena was slowly eating her food.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Asked Bulma.

"I don't know I'm not very hungry."

"Is this about Gohan?"

Serena looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't even talk about him."

"I think it's time you two talk." Said Bulma.

"How? He doesn't even like me."

"Listen kid, I've known Gohan since he was five and he isn't the kind of person that doesn't talk to you unless you're like Vegeta with an attitude."

"Believe me Serena you don't have my dads attitude. Smiled Trunks.

Later on, Goku and Gohan came by and everyone gathered in her lab to discuss about trapping Dark Lord in the portal. Vegeta came in the lab also but stood in the corner folding his arms listening. Serena and Gohan tried to put their feelings aside so they could get along at the moment.

"Hey Vegeta are you going to help?" Asked Goku.

"I don't think so! I don't use portals as a way of fighting."

"Okay it's your decision." Said Goku.

"I thought Krillin and Piccolo were joining us." Said Gohan.

"Piccolo said he'll see us on the battle field and Krillen said he'll have to go along with the plans when he gets out there."

"Well, what's the plan, Goku?" Asked Trunks.

"Well from what I see Gohan, can hold the portal open with Ami and Serena's help. While me, Krillen, Piccolo, try and fight Dark Lord and his minions.

"I suggest you girls transform into the sailor scouts before we get out there." Said Gohan.

"Yeah right!" Said Ami and Serena.

Vegeta snickered. "I hope you girls are ready for a fight!"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Said Gohan.

"Do you guys think that a portal and a scepter is going to send him into another dimension?"

"Actually Vegeta were not depending on just the scepter and the portal we have to fight and lure them towards the portal. Were working all together." Said Goku.

"Well you can leave me out of this one." Said Vegeta smirking and leaving out the room.

"Well tomorrow after school will be heading towards Dark Lords lair." Said Goku.

While everyone was in the lab Vegeta put on his training clothes and went out to find Dark Lords lair. "Bunch of idiots! I'll defeat this clown, myself!"

--&--

Review please.


	17. Chapter 17 Apologies and sickness, again

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

The Secret Project Chapter 17

Well guys after school tomorrow we all will meet here at Bulma's." Said Goku.

"I hope this plan works?" Said Ami.

"It should work or were going to end up blasting this guy into pieces." Said Trunks.

"If we all work together then it should work and if things get out of hand then I'll think of something." Said Goku.

Everyone went into the kitchen where the cook had prepared some snacks. Gohan was sitting in the large sitting area that was connected to the kitchen. Serena was sitting at the counter with Ami next to her.

"Hey Serena why so gloomy?"

"I wish Gohan wasn't mad at me and I don't think he likes me anymore." "Serena, you guys just went out as friends, it's not like you started dating as soon as you met him and it's not suppose to be like that any way."

"I know." She said folding her arms.

"Serena why don't you apologize to Gohan."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, have you yet?"

"Well no I haven't apologized for anything yet."

"I think you should apologize cause you've been stubborn and jealous." "Don't remind me Ami." Said Serena rolling her eyes.

Serena had to realize that Ami was right Gohan did say he was sorry about them not spending time together. Serena got up and ask Gohan to talk with her. They both took a walk outside in the front yard. As they were walking

Serena stopped and turned to Gohan. "Gohan I'm really sorry about being jealous and fighting at school which just caused major embarrassment."

"Thanks Serena." He hugged her and her face turned light pink. As they let go of each other she looked at him. "Hey are you ok? You seem disturbed."

"I'm just sort of worried about tomorrow. I just want this plan to work cause it's like every time we go up against them it's always a trick they pull."

"Gohan listen, you told me for your self that you guys faced many battles and they were tough but you won. I've faced many battles too and we won the fight." Serena smiled and continued. "You've got all the power you need to help defeat Dark Lord."

He chuckled. "You sound like my dad when I had to fight cell."

"Your dad's right." She smiled.

They both walked back inside and joined everybody in the kitchen. They all were laughing and joking and then Goku and Gohan left to go home cause it was getting late. Bulma put the dishes in her dishwasher.

Trunks, was outside sitting in his patio chair. Looking at what was left of the sun-scorched sky. Ami walked out there and sat next to him. "Hey Trunks!"

He turned his head. "Hi Ami. Ready for tomorrow?"

"Most likely I want to get rid of this Dark Lord creep and send him and those stupid idiots into oblivion where they belong. How about you?" She asked. "Wow I see you must be ready to take him out."

"Yeah I really am tired of dealing with him!"

"I am too." He sighed.

"You sound tired." She smiled.

"I'm not feeling too well I think I ate too much." He said rubbing his stomach.

She giggled. "Well you guys do carry a large appetite."

"I know but I didn't think that two servings wouldn't cause a stomachache." She smiled at him and he looked at her.

"You guys are so funny when you eat too much. Well I have to check and see what I'm going to wear for school tomorrow." She smiled and touched his shoulder and left.

Trunks sighed.

--&--

The next day it was time for school again and everyone was downstairs eating breakfast except Trunks who was running late. Trunks came downstairs and grabbed some orange juice.

"Hey sleepy head, kind of late." Said Bulma.

"Yeah I sort of over slept."

"Have you guys seen Vegeta?" Asked Bulma.

Everyone looked at each other.

"No I didn't see him." Said Serena.

"Last time I saw him was last night when Goku was here." Said Ami.

"I haven't seen dad either." Said Trunks grabbing his books.

"I wonder did he spend the night in that gravity room again. One of these days I'm going to lock down that room for a week!" She complained.

"We better get going before were late." Said Ami grabbing her backpack.

Serena grabbed her backpack and her and Ami said their good byes and left. Trunks grabbed his backpack also.

"Trunks what happen to breakfast?"

Trunks kissed his mom. "Sorry mom, but no time this morning."

He left out the door.

"That son of mine." Said Bulma shaking her head.

They all got in the copter and left. At school Gohan was sitting in his class and Videl walked by with Erasa.

"Hey how's it going?"

"It's going fine."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about hitting you in the lunchroom I shouldn't have let my attitude get the best of me."

"I know but you do have a strong hit…actually I should expect that being the daughter of the world champ."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me I really could care less."

"Sorry, is that a disappointment?"

"Not really it's just that…being in the center of the media is a big bother at times."

"I thought you liked it."

"Yeah I did but sometimes it can be over whelming."

"Well it's better you than me."

Videl looked at him suspiciously. "Oh is that right! Why for me than not you." "Ha, ha, I uh, rather it be you… cause… you guys deserve it."

"You are weird sometimes, Gohan." She said going to sit down with Erasa.

Gohan breathe a sighed. _I better be careful how I talk or she'll put two and two together and figure out what I'm capable of doing._

Serena and Ami walked in class and sat next to Gohan. Sharpner passed by and winked at Serena. Serena rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi guys, where's Trunks?"

"He had to run to the bathroom." Said Ami.

A few moments later and Trunks came running in just in time and the bell ringed.

"Almost didn't make it." Said Gohan.

"I know I hate being late for class."

"I hate being in this class, this woman gives too much homework." Scolded Serena.

"Every class gives you too much homework." Muttered Ami.

Serena folded her arms with embarrassment and Gohan and Trunks giggled.

Later on after school Ami went to the copter to wait for everyone. School was pretty empty and Serena had fifteen minutes left of detention. Gohan saw Trunks sitting on the bench in the hallway with his eyes closed.

Gohan walked up. "Hey Trunks you look tired. Your not bailing out on our fight today?" He joked.

"No, I don't feel so good."

Gohan got a little worried. Gohan felt his head. "You don't sound like it either. Your not coming down with anything, are you?"

"My stomach feels like I swallowed a sack of potatoes."

"Maybe it's the cafeteria food?"

"Actually I started to feel like this last night."

Gohan sat next to him. "Your not catching the stomach flu, are you?" "Actually I hate to say it but I'm starting feel like I felt when those two idiots poisoned me."

"But Trunks, you took sensu beans…how could that happen?"

Trunks bent over in pain. "I-I don't know…maybe I should of taken it… as soon as… I was given the poison."

"I think we need to get you home, you can't fight."

Trunks looked up. "Gohan please I don't know what it could be!" Then he grabbed Gohan by his collar. "Don't say anything to anyone!"

"Trunks I can't promise you that!"

"Listen, your dad is depending on all of us to be there!"

"Yeah…I know but if your sick you…

"I'm not SICK I can't be!" He let go of his collar.

"Trunks you can't ignore this! Look, just take some aspirin and maybe you'll feel better if it's something else."

Trunks got up immediately and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Gohan looked as he watched his friend run off.

"Hey Gohan I'm all through." Said Serena walking up.

"Hi Serena."

"You doing something?"

"I was just talking to Trunks."

"I don't see Trunks."

"He went to the bathroom."

"Are you ok, you look worried?"

"I'm fine. Ami is outside in the copter waiting I'll be out there soon as I come from the bathroom." Said Gohan going towards the bathroom.

"Okay I'll be outside." Serena seemed curious of what Gohan was up to but she turned and left. Gohan went immediately in the bathroom.

"Trunks!"

Trunks was sitting on the bench in the bathroom leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Trunks!" Gohan walked towards him. "Hey man, are you ok?"

Trunks opened his eyes and spoke with weakness. "Hey, I'm ok."

"OK! You don't look ok! You don't even sound ok!"

Trunks cleared his voice and sat up. "Look I just threw up, I feel better. Let's go."

Gohan looked at him strange as he got up.

"Trunks you don't fool me and I don't think your going to fool Bulma either." "Listen, I'll be ok let's go." Trunks acted like there was nothing wrong but Gohan knew better. Trunks left out the bathroom and went over to the bench and got his backpack and Gohan follow.

"Trunks I don't think it's…

Trunks turned towards Gohan. "Gohan don't say anything I'll be fine I don't want my mom upset or Ami!"

Gohan got angry. "So, you just are going on the battle field knowing that your not well!"

"Look it could be some bug I picked up and I'm pretty sure it will pass let's go!" He demanded leaving out the door.

Gohan sighed and got his backpack and left. He hated it when Trunks would act stubborn and not listen.

"Trunks?"

Sounding annoyed. "Yeah, Gohan."

"If you plan on fighting I suggest you take some sensu beans before you go."

Gohan handed him two sensu beans.

"I thought you didn't carry these around?"

"I accidentally left these in my backpack."

Trunks took the sensu beans and they both got in the copter Ami was driving and they left.

--&--

Please review it lets me know if someone is reading the story.


End file.
